Ice Age 5: The Return
by Stooge Man
Summary: History's greatest heroes return in this fifth installment for the most outrageously funny and entertaining Ice Age adventure in two million years. Manny, Sid, Diego and the gang must help two human kids reunite with their family after the causes of the adrift happened by retuning to the ruined place to which the herd once called home.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 will be coming soon, I promise! **

**But here's the cast of the Ice Age franchise and some of the new characters that will be in this story. **

**Cast: **

**Ray Romano**** as Manny **

**John Leguizamo**** as Sid **

**Denis Leary**** as Diego **

**Maia Mitchell**** as Zari, a rebellious 17-year-old girl and older sister of Ravi **

**Ty Simpkins**** as Ravi, a 11-year-old boy and younger brother of Zari**

**Seann William Scott**** as Crash **

**Josh Peck**** as Eddie **

**Gary Oldman**** as Shadow, a large predatory bird and the main antagonist **

**Angelina Jolie**** as Zelena, a large predatory bird and Shadow's wife and the secondary antagonist **

**Wanda Sykes ****as Granny **

**Jennifer Lopez**** as Shira **

**Queen Latifah ****as Ellie **

**Josh Gad ****as Louis **

**Keke Palmer**** as Peaches **

**Chris Diamantopoulos ****as Duke, Shadow's stubborn, short-tempered right hand wingman and is always the bossy one to Thorn and Chaos **

**Sean Hayes ****as Thorn, the middle hawk of Duke and Chaos **

**Will Sasso ****as Chaos, the fat, dim-witted, high-pitched clumsy hawk who always screws things up easily **

**P.S I don't own any of the characters of Blue Sky Studios or any of the bird characters from Ice Age Live**

**I only own (Zari, Ravi, and Zelena)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone here's my new chapter! And thank you Shiego627 for being my first reviewer! **

**Captain Gutt and his crew were finally defeated; it had taken a mammoth, a sloth, a saber, a herd, a siren, and plus a sperm whale to finally end the ape's power of horror and plans for vengeance once and for all. Now that Manny, Sid, and Diego were free from them, they and the herd had to search for a new home since the continental drift had put their mainland where they used to live in ruins, the herd used Gutt's second ice ship (which they stole) to travel back to the hyrax island, along bringing every other animal that needed a new place to live. Upon their arrival, several hyraxes flying overhead in their planed made of leaves greeted them. When the elder hyrax landed, he welcomed the herd back in the odd strangest language in only which Sid would understand. **

**Once they were docked, Peaches, Louis, along with Ethan and the gang went off exploring while Shira briefly introduced herself to Ellie, Crash and Eddie on the island they would soon be calling home. Every animal had disembarked to find their suitable homes for themselves. So in the meantime, the herd had started to walk into the forest to look for an area that would house for their now rather large family. They all had managed to find a walk corridor which had cut a path through the forest and had followed it for an hour now. **

**The possums had gone scouting while Sid who still continued to whine all the way, because in the matter of fact, he had Granny on his back. The whining irritated Manny and Diego as well. **

"Hey does anyone want to carry Granny for me?" Sid called out desperately before he turned to Manny. "Hey Manny, do you…"

"NO" Manny answered agitatedly

Sid frowned and turned side to Diego. "Hey Diego buddy, would you…"

"Not in your life Sid" said Diego agitatedly

"Aww but c'mon you guys, I don't want to…" Sid was about to start a fuss before Granny whacked him over the head with her stick.

(BONK)

"OW" cried Sid as he rubbed his head

"SIDNEY, stop this pouting business of yours and find Granny a place to sleep for the night before I whack you into next morning" said Granny sternly

"But Granny, I'm getting…" Sid was about to start another fuss before Granny whacked him over the head with her stick again

(BONK)

"OW…"

(BONK)

"…OW…"

(BONK)

"…OW"

Granny's whacking caused Manny to sigh feeling increasingly agitated and he turned from over his shoulder and yelled. "Shut up Sid!"

Ellie tried to make the pressure a little more positive and clear by talking with Shira.

"So Shira dear, do you know any places that will make a good home for all of us?" asked Ellie

"Well to tell you the truth Ellie I don't know much really. I never actually had a chance to explore this place; Gutt only used this island for emergency food stops and also used the Switchback Cove to help turn the ship around" said Shira

"Well who knows, maybe we'll find something interesting out here" said Ellie and Shira smiled

In the meantime, about half a mile away, Crash and Eddie were on a tree branch waiting for the herd to come by as they had set something prank-wise that they've been planning for quite a while.

"Ready Eddie" Crash whispered excitedly to his brother

"Ready Crash" Eddie whispered excitedly to his brother

"When Sid walks under the tree that water bomb we've set up will soak him all up" Crash whispered explaining to his brother

"Yeah and that'll put him out of his stench for good" Eddie whispered to his brother

"Or even better…Granny too" Crash whispered to his brother

Both possums laughed and high fived each other as they waited, in ambush, for the herd to come.

As five minutes have passed, the herd was approaching the tree and Crash and Eddie got ready in position for the right timing mark.

"On our count" Crash and Eddie whispered together

"3, 2, 1, BOMBS AWAY" Crash and Eddie whispered as they released the prank

Unfortunately, the bomb missed Sid and instead ended up going straight for Diego

When Diego cold hear the possum's voice from above, he looked straight up. "What the…"

(SPLASH)

"ARGH" Diego cringed

Diego jumped straight forward because of the shook, but he ended up jumping right into Shira and eventually knocking her down and standing right on top of her.

"Diego, what are you…" said Shira surprisingly as he blushed widely

At this point Diego finally realized who he was standing on and the position they were in, he began to blush mortifyingly as he stumbles to get off of her.

"SHIRA, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that I swear it was an accident, I…" said Diego as he struggles to but eventually climbs off of her.

The possums started laughed real hard but due to their lacks of hiding secret, their laughs were suddenly heard by the whole herd, especially Diego and Shira who spotted them on the tree branch still rolling and clutching like crazy.

"Eddie that wasn't even the plan" says Crash in between gasps for breath

"I know Crash, but that's what makes it's more hilarious" says Eddie in between gasps for breath

"I know right" said Crash

Diego who was now fuming with anger and revenge inside of him, had begun climbing up the tree whilst shouting out threats at Crash and Eddie, when he was close enough to them he swiped his paw at them, but he missed his targets.

"WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU TWO, I'M GOING TO MAKE POSSUM STEW OUT OF YOU!" Diego shouted angrily

"HE'S ON OUR TAILS CRASH!" Eddie cried fearfully

"RETREAT" Crash shouted fearfully while he and Eddie were screaming and they started running away through the trees and into the forest.

Diego roared ferociously and began chasing after the terrified possum brothers deeper into the woods. Everyone, except for Granny began to laugh once Diego and the possums were out of sight, when everyone recovered Ellie requested Shira to follow them.

"Shira would you be a dear, and make sure that my brothers come back alive and in one piece?" Ellie offered Shira

"Well I can't guarantee they'll come back alive or in one piece, but yeah sure I'll, wait a minute…" said Shira when she turned back to Ellie funny with an eyebrow rose with an awkward expression. "…you're brothers?" she asked surprisingly

"Long story, I'll explain later dear" Ellie assured her

"OOOkay then, I'll ask later" said Shira feeling pretty awkward

So Shira set off in pursuit chasing after Diego and the troublesome possum brothers.

Just then Manny came walking up to his wife's side and chuckled. "Well that was entertaining" he said sarcastically before he turns to Sid and noticed something was missing.

"Err Sid, where's Granny?" asked Manny in annoyance

"What are you talking about Manny; she's right on my b…" Sid just then realized that his Granny wasn't there and he pauses and gasps in shock. "Granny, Granny where are you Granny?" Sid called out worriedly for her but unlike her she wouldn't answer.

Manny and Ellie watched as Sid ran off searching for her in the next path till he was out of sight. This caused Manny to let out a frustrating sigh.

"Oh great not this again, he really needs to put a leash on that lady!" said Manny who was now feeling even more annoyed

"We should help Sid look for her" said Ellie

"Alright, alright, let's go" said Manny still feeling frustrated

With that Manny and Ellie began taking the path in the direction that Sid had taken off to. Just then something came up to Ellie and she taped her husband with her trunk.

"Oh Manny I almost forgot, I have something you left back after we were separated" said Ellie telling her husband

"Me? Leaving something behind? I can't think of anything I would ever keep but I sure would like to see it" said Manny wanting to see what Ellie saved for him.

Ellie then reached her trunk into her fur and pulled out what it appeared to be…a charm necklace; a necklace that was made by humans long ago that only Manny would remember, as Ellie pulled it out in front of her husband as she showed it to him. "This"

Manny looked surprisingly shocked as his eyes widened up when he saw his wife holding the charm necklace that was a gift given to him a very long time ago that belonged to a very special someone. Manny never knew he would lose this after he kept it for all these years but luckily for Ellie she managed to save it for him.

Manny gently plucked the necklace from his wife and stared at it for a brief moment before he looked at Ellie. "Where did you find this?"

"Well after the grounds started shaking, that necklace came flying towards me and I caught it. When I saw it was yours I knew it would mean something to you so I kept it safe until you were able to find us again" Ellie explain to him assuredly

"You kept this safe…for me?" asked Manny

"Why of course" Ellie assured him again. "I knew your human friend wouldn't want you to lose it anyway"

"Well Ellie I have to say, I' am very, wait…" Manny suddenly paused and he looked back at Ellie with a surprised shocked feeling. "…how do you…"

"Peaches sort of told me everything about this human that you called…umm…Pinky is it? Or whatever you called it, every time when you're talking in your sleep" Ellie explained

"Wait, I talk in my sleep?" asked Manny

"Most nights you do…sometimes when you're sleep walking" said Ellie

"When I'm what?" asked Manny turning to her surprisingly

"Nothing, nothing, just most nights" Ellie said quickly not wanting to Manny to know

"But how?" asked Manny

"Well Peaches always tells me that this 'Pinky' is someone very special to you; especially to Sid and Diego and I want to know why?" asked Ellie wanting to know about this human

Manny never thought his wife would actually ask him a question like this but he knew to himself that it's been years since he, Sid, and Diego had last saw Pinky a long ago; so in this case it would be fair enough to tell her already.

"Well you see before I met you and before we had Peaches, this Pinky was the one who actually brought me, Sid, and Diego together in the first place. Sid sort of met me during the migration of the ice age after I saved his life from being killed by rhinos and then after that we met up with Diego who tried helping us but his pack who wanted Pinky for revenge by the kid's father tried to snatch him. Eventually Diego turned on his pack and decided to stay with us and Sid kept being Sid as ever. So then the three of us ended up trying to return pinky to his father. After he was reunited, we hadn't seen him ever since" Manny explained his story

Ellie gave him a confused glance before smiling and said, "Aww you're so brave" she said sweetly

"Yep that's right, then after we met up with you, Crash and Eddie, Peaches was born and a lot of more newcomers kept on coming and going. And that's how we became a herd" Manny finished

"Wow! Crazy life for you huh?" said Ellie seeing Manny had to go through all that trouble over the years of his life.

"Yeah it's been that way, thank you" said Manny. "But I do know one thing…I miss him"

"Oh Manny, I bet wherever he is now he'd sure be happy to see you again someday" Ellie assured her husband

Manny sighed and smiled. "I know"

Manny and Ellie locked trunks together as they collided their heads together to form a hug and the two continued off on the path to where Sid had taken to find Granny.

**Well here's the first chapter and sorry I couldn't post it yesterday because I had some friends to visit that I haven't seen for quite a while. **

**Well any who I hope you enjoyed this and the next chapter will be coming soon! And in till then please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

6 months later…

Many months have passed after the herd settled on the hyrax island and things were up in ship-shape like it was before. Every animal on the island was doing their part just the way they wanted it to be. They had not had storms brewing, or earthquakes, or even giant eating crabs lurking in they're way. Everything was coming into pace as it was going back the way everybody would want it to be. Although nothing would be the same, everybody was back to their original schedules especially the herd.

Peaches would go along with Louis along with Ethan and the gang as they scouted the countryside of the island like they wanted to; Crash and Eddie would continue their non-stop pranks and practical stunts; Diego and Shira would now go together and hunt; Sid would sleep on rock with Granny as usual like what all sloths do; and Manny and Ellie would walk together through the forest talking into their own conversations.

As the morning sun was beginning to rise, under a fresh tree growing, Manny was still sound asleep dreaming heavenly as his thoughts started swirling around making a dream inside of him.

_Manny and Sid were leaving seeing Pinky was finally happily reunited with his tribe and that they had done their duties. Pinky could see his guardian heroes leaving and he squealed sadly getting their attentions. The father placed his son down on the ground and the baby boy started waddling towards his faithful friends for the last time to say goodbye. As the baby waddled toward Sid, the sloth gently picked up the baby up and the two collided with a hug since this was the last time they would see each other. _

"_Don't forget about us, okay" said Sid sadly _

_Manny then plucked the baby into his trunk and picked him up showing tears in his eyes. "We won't forget about you" _

_The baby could sense that Manny was going to miss him and the baby smiled and the mammoth held him close and the baby wrapped his arms around hugging him for one last time. _

_The father walked up and Manny gently placed the baby back into his father's arms. The father then picked up the necklace he left behind on the ground and he placed it gently on the mammoth's trunk._

_Manny's eyes were wide seeing the father place it on him as a symbol of 'thank-you' for saving his son. Manny then gently lifted up the rock piece in the middle that was a carving of a human baby and he smiled sadly. Then the father and the mammoth showed happy teary eyes at each other seeing that they were both happy now. _

_The father and the son then started heading back with the others tribesmen as they reached out of glacier pass. Manny watched as the baby waved goodbye to him and Sid as he played the peek-a-boo game (like Diego had taught him) to them for the last time and all Manny could do was feel proud that he finally did his part on returning the boy back to his father again… _

There was a flash of light and Manny jolted awake and he blinked a few times. "Huh? What?"

Manny was now awake seeing that his dream was now over and he looked around but only to see his wife sleeping next to him and his daughter was hanging by her tail upside down in possum style.

Manny lifted himself up and walked out from under the tree and into the sunlight as he saw there were bright blue sky and not a cloud to be seen and out in the open he could see the ocean from the view they were living on.

Manny looked around to see and make sure everything was still in ship-shape the way it's supposed to be. Manny turned his head to the left as his sight passed the ocean from the beach to the forest of trees; then he turned to the right as his sight passed the ocean from the beach from the forest of trees to the open fields and the large boulders.

Everything was still in ship-shape but as his sight passed he suddenly noticed something and he quickly turned back to it before his eyes widened with surprise. Manny thought he was dreaming at first and he tried blinking a few times to see if he was hallucinating but he was not indeed at all.

Out far, Manny could see a mysterious stranger that was wrapped around a cloak with its face unrevealed as it stood on two legs. It also carried some sort of weapon strapped around its back.

Manny couldn't take his eyes off it…or her or whatever it was before he heard a morning groan. Manny turned around and saw the sight of his teenage daughter Peaches who had just woken up from her slumber.

"Good morning dad" said Peaches looking all sleepy as she walked over to her father

"Oh good morning Pea-…" said Manny before he turned back around to now find the mysterious stranger was gone out of sight. "…ches"

"Dad are you okay?" asked Peaches seeing her father acted strange all of a sudden

"Umm yeah, just umm…not awake yet" Manny told his daughter

"What are you talking about? You look wide awake already" Peaches confirmed her father

"Yeah but for some reason I feel like I'm still seeing things" said Manny

"What's this talk about seeing things?" asked Ellie who had just woken up

"Oh it doesn't matter right now. How are you? Both of you?" Manny asked his family

"We're fine we slept fine last night" said Ellie

"Yep! Well since its morning I'll be heading off to see Louis and the others; I'll see you guys later, love ya" said Peaches telling her parents that she was leaving

"Okay sweetie, see you later" said Ellie as she waved her daughter

"Stay safe okay?" said Manny acting protective again

"Gotcha dad" Peaches called out

"And remember to be back before sunset" Manny reminded her

"An hour after sunset" Peaches called out once more

"And not a minute later" Manny called out once more

"Got it" Peaches called out for the last time before she disappeared out of sight

Ellie smiled as she watched her daughter of off and explore but then she saw Manny who sighed sadly and lowered his head. Ellie could tell by the look that he was still upset that his daughter was not a baby anymore and she's all grown up just like her mother.

"What's wrong big daddy?" asked Ellie

Manny sighed again. "She's not my little girl anymore"

"Oh Manny lighten up, she's 17-years-old already she can handle herself and still you can't make it with her growing up" Ellie telling Manny that their daughter is old enough to take care of herself

"I know, I know but…that's what still worries me" said Manny

The next scene changes as two sabers leapt from over boulders as they appeared to be racing each other as they jumped off and climbed up as many boulders as they could as they were trying to pace to the top. Diego was in the lead in first place since he was ahead of Shira who was lacking in the back but managed to catch up to him since she was a lot faster.

"Face it kitty, you can't outrun the beast of the jungle" said Diego getting competitive

Shira snorted. "In your dreams softie"

This caused Shira to pace faster up to Diego as Diego started to head more away trying to get away from her. The two sabers continued pacing up as many boulders they could try to reach the very top.

As Diego was already about to reach the top, Shira, out of nowhere jumped over Diego making Diego's eyes widen with surprise.

"See you at the top softie" Shira called down to him

Diego gave her a playful smirk seeing that she was going to beat him but Diego knew he wouldn't give himself up that easy as he started pacing faster so he can reach her.

Unfortunately, Shira was the first to make it to the way top and once she was on there she looked back and noticed Diego wasn't behind her and Shira smiled seeing that she must have lost Diego from behind.

"Hmm, gotcha this time softie" said Shira feeling that she had beaten Diego

Shira then turned away feeling proud of herself before suddenly a loud roar was heard from the side of her and Diego jumped out of nowhere and pounced onto Shira knocking her down till the orange saber was standing right on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"OOF" shouted Shira when she hit the harsh ground and she grunted seeing Diego right on top of her.

"Correction, I got you" said Diego smiling

"Let go of me" said Shira wanting Diego to get off of her

Diego chuckled and got off her and Shira got up and shook herself from the dirt and gave her mate a playful smirk.

"Not bad after my months of training eh?" asked Shira

"Well for someone with fierce legs I'd say you did an excellent job" said Diego as he congratulated his mate

Shira chuckled by that remark and smiled and walked over to Diego. "And for a softie you do make an excellent teacher"

"Hey, I remorseless not soft" Diego affirmed her

"That's not what Sid told me" Shira affirmed him back

"Well Sid can…" Diego tried thinking of a better excuse but had run out of ideas. "…alright so I'm not made of stone"

"Nope" said Shira till she pressed her head against her mate's shoulder and nuzzled him with a soothing purr. "But your secret's safe with me"

"Secret, what are you talking about? There's no secret I'm keeping from…" Diego suddenly paused when Shira locked her lips on Diego's and the two began to make-out tasting their share of love.

Once the two released Diego showed a smiling goofy expression on his face and Shira could tell by his look and she chuckled under her breath.

"…okay maybe I do have one" said Diego admitting that he does keep something hidden once in a while

Shira smiled and shook her head. "Well softie, now what?"

"Well I think that's enough training for the day, why don't we find Manny and the others and see what they're up to" Diego suggested

"Sure…but first" said Shira

"What?" asked Diego

"The last one that doesn't make it back is a crying pussy cat" said Shira competitively before she made a dashing start and started pacing away as Diego watched her with astonishment.

"What? Wait…Hey! I wasn't even ready! Hey!" Diego called out as he started chasing after Shira again

So the two sabers were back pacing with maximum speed as they began another race to see who would make it back to the herd in time as they disappeared into the forest.

**Well there's another chapter done!**

**Diego and Shira are still getting competitive at each other since they're together now and Manny saw a mysterious cloaked stranger that was standing on two legs. Who could it be? Or what it could be? **

**Anyway Zari and Ravi will be coming up next so stay tuned! And please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Shiego627 for your review and yes you'll know what'll be happening next! **

**Anyway here's the next chapter with Zari and Ravi (P.S. I do own them) **

Far out from the other side of the hyrax island laid a large vast land of hills and trees and mostly an open field to go with the view. A single gazelle stood in the open field casually eating blades of grass and leaves, not even realizing the danger it was in. Some feet away, the mysterious cloaked stranger hid behind a boulder spying on it and as it placed its hand on its hoodie he slowly took it off and it revealed to be a human girl who was about 17-years-old as he carried her only tools her bow and her arrows; she had long brown hair and had a face of adventure flowing through her blood. She then quietly started stalking up to the gazelle unseen. As soon as she was a few feet away in ready position the girl raised her arrow up and it pointed straightly aiming at the gazelle. The girl showed real focus on her face as she was about ready to shoot. But just as she let her arrow go, a voice called out in the air.

"ZARI!" called a younger male making the girl flinch and shooting her arrow but luckily for her it eventually ended up hitting the gazelle in the right spot and the gazelle fell to the ground dead.

Zari breathed hard like she suddenly had a panic attack or something and she stood up and looked behind the boulder to see that she had successfully shot her prey at the right target. Zari then turned around to face the owner that was coming towards her that called out. The voice belonged to a young human boy who was about six years younger than Zari as he causally ran towards her.

"Zari, Zari! You would not believe what I saw at the waterfalls nearby. There was this big hairy elephant and I think it was a she and the she was doing all these sorts of kind of stunts with only using her tail like she was part-possum" said the boy excitedly telling his sister the news

Zari smirked and rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ravi, what have I told you about telling stories again? I was trying to hunt here"

"I'm not! And besides at least you caught it far and square" Ravi affirmed his sister by pointing his finger out at the dead animal

Zari turned around to see that her little brother was right and she chuckled with mortification and she turned back to her brother with a smile.

"Well you're lucky that was only target practice but you're right. My real hunt will come somewhere later but please don't come sneaking up on me because you'll end up scaring the animals away" Zari told her brother

"Oh c'mon big sis, you're the best shooter back home and besides you never miss a target" said Ravi

"Yeah that's one thing you tell me every day in my life" said Zari. "But I don't do this just for fun you know"

"So" said Ravi thinking it didn't matter

"SOOO…every morning I get up early to find something for you and me and then after that I have to do lots of things to keep you out of trouble because you're all I have left" said Zari explaining to her brother

"Ravi thought for a second before he raised his shoulders up. "You know for some reason I still don't feel satisfied by that"

Zari sighed before she knelt down and rested her hand on Ravi's shoulder. "Ravi I know it's tough but you need to understand this. You're the only family I have now. Mom and dad are…gone. They risked their lives to get us off the continent and they wanted us to be sure that we were satisfied with our care. Look, I know things are different know but we just have to make the best of it. But remember this isn't home, well not yet it's not but it will be soon but just remember I'm always going to be here for you and…"

"…if you ever need my help I'll always be prepared for anything. I know, I know" said Ravi understanding his sister's point

"Hey Zari, you know if dad were still here he would always tell us that the happening isn't the happening unless…"

"…we know that it's happened for not. I know, I know" said Zari understanding her brother's point

Zari smiled and plucked her brother up and swung him around and then the two formed a hug as they laughed with joy. Zari knew her brother can be a real pain in the neck sometimes but the fact is she loved him so much and she would do anything to keep him safe no matter what. Ravi, yes, is the youngest and is yet sometimes the annoying and the adventurous especially to his big sister up inside of him carries love, care, and concern for others, especially to Zari. They may be the only survivors of their family but each both had the power of courage and hope within themselves along with the spirit of adventure.

"Now how about this, you promise to stop sneaking up on me and I promise to stop going hard on you" Zari offered Ravi

"Really? The only time you went hard on me is when I refused to take a bath" said Ravi

"Yeah that was awful" Zari scoffed, "But you promise me?"

"Okay promise" said Ravi agreeing with her

"Oh and one more thing" said Zari as she reached into her cloak and pulled out a wrapped item and she handed it to Ravi. "Here"

Ravi observed it with curiosity as he gently took it and looked up at Zari. "What is this?"

"I think you better open it and find out" said Zari

Ravi then quickly started to unwrap it and it revealed to be a small weapon that had small carvings of letters written on it. The boy's eyes widened with astonishment as he stared at it with amazement

"Dad's dagger?" said Ravi

"Yep" Zari answered with a smile. He wanted me to give you this until you were ready and from what I can see…you definitely are"

Ravi smiled with happiness and he wrapped his arms around his sister's waist hugging her and Zari smiled and hugged him back once more seeing that he was happy. After that, Zari placed her bow and arrows around her back.

"Okay so here's the plan, I'm going to start hunting and you can just go off and play, how's that?" Zari suggested

"Sounds great to me" said Ravi as he still kept his eyes on the dagger

"Good" said Zari and then she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you in a bit"

"Okay bye!" said Ravi before he placed the dagger in his carrying holder and the boy went off into the wilderness as Zari began pacing into the other direction of the forest till both kids disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Just as they left, Manny was ragging along with Ellie, Sid, Diego, Shira, and Granny as they were scouting around the open field as Granny continued calling out for her pet whale Precious making everyone feel more annoyed.

"PRECIOUS! COME HERE SWEETIE! MAMA WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Granny called out

"Uh Granny, you do realize that Precious lives in the ocean right?" Sid affirmed her

(WHACK)

"OW" cried Sid as he rubbed his head when he got hit with Granny's stick

"Shut up Sidney, trying to call for Precious and Granny don't like to be interrupted while she's calling" said Granny sternly

Manny rolled his eyes and sighed with frustration. "Ugh, Granny how many times do we have to tell you? Precious lives in ocean not on land"

"Hey large butt, do me a favor and shut your mouth before I shut it for you" Granny warned Manny sternly

"Hey! I'm not fat, I'm poufy!" Manny affirmed her

"Poufy nothing you'll always be a large butt to me!" said Granny sternly

"Granny that's not very nice" Sid told his grandmother

"Yeah, well neither am I, so do me a favor…" said Granny

"What?" asked Sid

(WHACK)

"OW" cried Sid again as he rubbed in his head

"That!" said Granny sternly. "Now if you all will excuse me, I have some searching to do". Granny started waddling away towards everybody as she continued calling for Precious and the posse watched her as she walked off.

Manny then turned to Sid frowning at him. "Sid your grandmother is really starting to get on my nerves now"

"Yeah same here" said Diego agreeing with Manny

"Hey it's not my fault she came from my mother's side" said Sid

"Well no wonder she abandoned you for a reason" said Manny agitatedly

"Hey!" Sid yelled being offended by that remark

"Oh Manny please, don't put all of this on a sweet old lady" said Ellie trying to calm down her husband

"Sweet? If you ask me the only time she's sweet is when she's not" said Manny

Ellie ignored her husband and he gave Sid a pat on the shoulder with her trunk. "Don't worry Sid, she'll be fine"

"Yeah Sid, brace up! With that old stick nothing will come between her" said Shira

Everyone then stopped when Sid stopped as he stood frozen with fear like he was a statue and he was pointing out at something.

"Sid? What is it?" asked Manny

"D-D-D-…" Sid tried spitting it out but was too frightened to even say it

Diego frowned seeing this was taking long and he raised his paw up and slapped Sid in the back of the head

(WHACK)

"OW, D-D-D-Dead! Dead! Dead!" Sid stuttered

"What?" asked Diego before he looked where Sid was pointing and she's eyes widened with surprise

Manny, Ellie, and Shira walked up to investigate what Sid was observing and they were sided with the sloth and the saber they gasped with shock when that saw Sid was pointing at a dead gazelle that was shot deep in the flesh.

"What happened?" asked Ellie

Diego then shook his head. "Humans"

Ellie looked sympathetic for a moment but didn't make a comment; Sid just stood frozen while he still pointed at the corpse; Manny, however, looked like he was ready to have a panic attack.

"What! Humans here? On the island? What!" said Manny in a panicking tone

"Wait a minute? Shira you told us there were no other dangers here" Ellie told Shira feeling very confused

"Well that's what I thought at first" Shira answered. "But I guess I was wrong"

"But that not possible! How can there be humans here!" asked Manny

"Well we didn't see any when we first got here" said Sid

"I hate to say but Sid's right, and after many months passed we haven't sawn any sign of them" said Diego agreeing with Sid

Shira then suddenly spotted something from over the boulder. "Hey everyone look!"

Everyone looked to where Shira was looking and they could see a small human campsite just a few feet away. Ellie thought it be a great idea to go and observe it.

"C'mon let's check it out" said Ellie

Manny then raised his trunk out in front of Ellie stopping her. "Ellie wait, maybe its nest if you stay here"

Ellie rolled her eyes knowing her husband was still overprotective over her, swiped her husband's trunk away. "Yeah like that's to stop me" she then started walking towards the small human campsite

"Ellie you saw what tools they used to kill that thing. This could be dangerous" Manny told his wife protectively

Ellie then raised her trunk up for it to face Manny. "Talk to the trunk"

Manny sighed with annoyance seeing his wife wasn't going to listen to him again and he gestured his head to his friends. "Great! After we see it, I'm gonna destroy it"

* * *

So Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, and Shira walked over and began investigating the small human campsite as they walked around seeing the strange stuff they had here. Manny kept Ellie close to him at all costs while Sid shivered in fear seeing what kinds of tortures the humans used for killing prey out here. Diego along with Shira were sniffing everything around the campsite since they were excellent scent trackers.

Diego then walked over to the human tent and he poked his head inside only to find a blanket on the ground that was used for a bed and a few weapons that looked like knives and spears. Diego poked his head back out and faced the others.

"So what's the news?" asked Ellie

"Humans are definitely here on the island" Diego reported

Sid cringed and fell down unconscious; Manny and Ellie gasped in shock

"Oh great, now what do we do?" Shira asked wanting to know what happens next

"Oh c'mon guy" said Sid before he picked up a piece of fish that was stabbed onto a stick. "It's not like it could possibly get any worse right?"

Just before said that an arrow come flying in and went straight through the fish and the pointy point pressed against Sid's nose; Sid's eyes crossed and showed a scared expression. "But I could still be wrong"

The others looked up when they saw something in the tree who happened to be the same cloaked stranger (who was Zari) who shot the arrow at them. She then picked up another arrow and aimed it right for Sid and she shot it and the arrow headed straight for Sid.

"AGH" Sid screamed in horror

Luckily Manny grabbed him by the neck and quickly pulled him away and the arrow ended up hitting the tree bark instead.

"Ellie get behind me!" Manny ordered his wife

The cloaked stranger raised another arrow out and shot again but this this Diego and Shira got in front of the two mammoths, including Sid, in defense as they both growled ferociously at the cloaked stranger

The cloaked stranger then shot an arrow at Diego and Diego leaped up in the air and swiped the arrow breaking it in half with his paw.

He ran towards the tree and started climbing up it growling as he climbed and the cloaked stranger got her things and he jumped off and once he hit the ground she started pacing away from the animals with maximum speed as they disappeared into the forest.

"Oh humans are here alright and they definitely want to kill us" said Diego more convinced

"Well go get it, before it brings back an army with it" Manny ordered

"Right, let's go!" said Diego

"I got your back" said Shira telling Diego she's right behind him

The two sabers then started pacing after the cloaked stranger along with Manny, Ellie, and Sid as they followed them as they all started chasing after the cloaked stranger.

**Maia Mitchell voiced as Zari **

**Ty Simpkins voiced as Ravi **

**Well here's another brilliant chapter finished! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait I had some vacation plans for the weekend and plus I don't have school today due to ACT/MME testing so here's the next chapter from where we left off. Enjoy!**

Meanwhile in the forest, Ravi was playing in his make-believe world doing all sorts of his imagination battles with his father's dagger as he pretended to be a warrior hero battling of pirates.

"HIYA! Take that you dirty scoundrel!" Ravi as he swooshed his dagger back and forth

Ravi imagined he was battling even more pirates than he ever imagined.

"HIYA! Too bad so sad!" said Ravi. "Take that, and that, and this!"

Once Ravi was finished he established his foot and rested it on a stone as he raised his dagger at the sky feeling victorious. "I the great and powerful Ravi am the bravest warrior who ever lived! And the awesome"

Ravi then did a cartwheel and he swooshed his dagger side to side.

"Oh yeah, you can't stop me, you can't beat me, you can't even touch me!" said Ravi

Ravi then did some punches and then some karate kicks and he then jumped in the air.

"WHOO" Ravi cheered

Suddenly some echoing sounds were heard from the distance. Ravi stopped as he listened and he tossed his head back and forth hearing where the sounds were coming from. Ravi suddenly heard footsteps coming his way and the boy quickly raised his dagger up in defense.

As it got closer, and closer, it revealed to be no one else than his sister Zari who came rushing in towards him.

"Oh Zari it's you" said Ravi feeling relived

"Ravi c'mon we gotta go now!" Zari told her brother

"What? Why? What happened to your hunt?" Ravi asked

"I pretty much got myself into some 'big' trouble and believe me I don't want to be a part of it" said Zari

"Big? What does that mean?" asked Ravi feeling very confused

(ROAR)

Zari and Ravi turned from the sound and from about a mile away the two sabers along with the two mammoths and the sloth came charging after them.

"What are those?" asked Ravi shockingly

Zari then took her brother by the hand. "Don't ask questions just run, run, run"

Zari and Ravi started pacing away and just then Diego and Shira came barging in chasing after, now, the girl and the boy as Manny and Ellie followed along with them; Sid, unfortunately, came in from the way back panting for exhaustion as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Hey…w-wait…f-for me" Sid called out while he was breathing heavily

Zari and Ravi were now running for their lives as they paced through the woods as the two sabers started to catch up to them.

"Seriously what are those things" Ravi asked while he was still running

"Those things Ravi, that are walking on four legs, they're called animals" Zari told him as he ran

"Animals?" said Ravi

"Yeah and its time you learn what it is to not be caught by one either" said Zari

"I think I get the picture" said Ravi feeling satisfied

As the two reached out of the forest, the two quickly came to a complete stop when they were right in front of a cliff edge that leads straight down to the ocean bank.

"Uh-oh, what now?" asked Ravi

Zari knelt down and placed both hands on the boy's shoulder. "Ravi, listen to me; I'll hold them off and I want you to go and run to the other side and find somewhere to hide and I'll meet you there"

"But what about those things…" said Ravi

"Trust me I can handle them" Zari confirmed him. "Now go"

Ravi nodded and started running away and Zari got her bow and arrow out ready in defense to what's about to come for her.

Suddenly the silver sabress humped out of nowhere and leaped in the air; Zari released her arrow at the sabress, but ended up scraping the tigers shoulder and the sabress landed right on top of the girl growling ferociously.

Zari tried reaching for her bow and arrows but the sabress slammed her paw on the girls' wrist preventing her from getting her hands on them.

"Not so tough without your spears huh tough girl" said Shira menacingly

Zari smirked and she slammed her knee against the sabress's stomach making the tiger groan painfully and Zari then punched her in the face knocking the tiger off of her as the girl strapped her stuff onto her back again.

"Not so tough without your boyfriend huh tough chick" said Zari as she smirked

This made the sabress very angry as she growled even more at the human girl

Just before they were about to fought against each other Manny, Sid, Diego, and Ellie came barging in and they suddenly noticed the human girl with shocked expressions.

"WHOA! It's a girl!" said Manny surprisingly

"A human girl" said Diego surprisingly

"Yeah a very beautiful human girl" said Sid seeing the girl's beauty

Zari frowned and raised a stone on her bow and released it before it slammed right into Sid's nose.

(BONK)

Sid flew right off the ground and his back made harsh contact with the ground and Manny, Diego, and Ellie's eyes widened and the three locked back up at the girl before they looked back down at Sid. Sid then stood up showing a goofy dizzily expression on his face with a stupid looking smile.

"A very beautiful girl with a brutal sense of humor" Sid finished before he fell back unconscious

Zari then started running in the direction she told her brother to take as the animals watched her go off with astonishment.

"Who was that?" asked Manny

"I don't know about you tubby, but I'm going to rip her head off!" said Shira getting furious

Ellie then stepped out and stopped Shira with her trunk as she gently pulled her back. "Hold it there sugar, attacking won't help"

"She's right" said Manny agreeing with his wife. "She's just a kid, and I think we might have harmed her"

"Oh really you thing" Shira scoffed

"So now what?" asked Diego

"Look now we need to find her again and calm her down otherwise she'll think we're noting but a threat" Ellie suggested before she turned to Diego. "Diego? Can you still pick up the girls scent?"

"WHAT? That's not necessary!" said Manny frantically

"Yes it is" Ellie confirmed him before she turned back to Diego. "Diego, can you still pick up the scent?"

Diego nodded. "Yeah I still can"

Diego then took a few sniffs in the air. At first, his eyes flickered when he finally caught he human girls scent till his eyes widened when he noticed he smelled some other human's scent too and he made an, 'hmm' noise.

"What now?" asked Manny

"I smell something else besides the girl" Diego answered before he sniffed the air again

"Well what is it?" asked Ellie

Diego continued sniffing till he turned back to the two mammoths. "It's another human"

"WHAT? More humans!" said Manny frantically

"It's a male though" Diego continued

"But is he older?" asked Ellie

Diego shook his head. "No, he's younger. Way younger"

"Well that's just great" Shira scoffed with annoyance. "We have a full on snack and a kid's happy meal to go with it"

"But if the male's younger and the female's the oldest, then that means they're both just kids who might be lost" said Manny

"Well we can't just sit here" said Diego

"Right, c'mon lets track them down" said Manny. "Diego and Shira, lead the way"

"Got it" said Diego

Manny and Ellie started following the sabers again before they realized that Sid was left still unconscious and Manny grabbed him by the leg and picked him up.

"C'mon Sid, stop you're clowning" said Manny before he placed him on his back

The scene changes when Zari stopped when she finally reached the other side of the cliff's edge to catch her breath and she looked around to see if her brother was there.

"Ravi! Ravi are you there!" Zari called out

"Over here" Ravi called out

Zari noticed her brother was hiding behind a boulder and she quickly ran towards him feeling relived he was okay.

"Are you okay?" Zari asked

"Yeah" Ravi answered. "Did you lose them?"

(ROAR)

Zari and Ravi's eyes widened with shock when they heard the sabers fierce growls from the distance again.

"My guess is still no" said Ravi

Zari turned back to her brother. "Get behind the boulder, now!" Zari ordered her brother again

Ravi did what he was told and he went back to his hiding spot and Zari got her bow and arrow up ready to fight for what's about to come for them once again. Just then the animals came barging out of the forest and as of now the girl and them were now facing each other.

**Well there's another chapter!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: Will they fight or will they talk it out? **

**Well random person it's both that will be shown but a catastrophe will happen as well of what you are about to hear and thanks for reviewing. Anyway here's a new chapter! Enjoy! **

Zari stood in defense ready in case any of the animals made any form of attack on her. The two sabers made no sudden movement so the girl wouldn't be alarmed and the two mammoths slowly started walking towards her. Zari stayed in position from where she was not losing her focus off any of them.

AS the two mammoths managed to get a few feet to the girl they stopped. Zari then studied the two by their looks frequently. When she looked at the female mammoth she saw she was giving her a pleasant look that showed a face of attitude; the male mammoth unfortunately gave the girl a small glare showing he was still uncertain about her. Zari could tell by the gestures on their faces but she need to know whether to trust them or not.

Ravi peeked from behind the boulder as he watched with amazement when he saw the strange creatures.

"Whoa…cool" Ravi whispered to himself

With movement, Ellie took one step forward which made the girl back away a little.

Then Manny took one step forward which made the girl back away even more as she continued pointing her arrow at them both.

Manny then let out a frustrated sigh. "See this isn't going to work, she still sees us from what we're not and no matter how close we get to her it's still a problem!"

"Manny the problem is with you that you don't have patience for anyone" Ellie told him

"PATIENCE? I have no patience for anyone unless I myself say so" said Manny agitatedly

"Manny please we need to show her that we're her friends" Ellie told him

"Friends? FRIENDS! Humans aren't friends if they're pointing sharp things at us!" said Manny agitatedly

"How could you say something like that honey, she's only a child for heaven's sake, why not just ask her" said Ellie

"ASK HER? Ellie humans don't understand our language, don't you get that? They can't hear, they can't speak, they can't feel, they don't even have emotions and besides even if you tried talking to her she still won't understand. Believe me, she'd be too dumb to even say something back" said Manny agitatedly

"Mom, Dad?" Peaches called out

"Peaches?" said Manny and Ellie when they saw their daughter coming in along with Crash, Eddie and Louis with her

"Ellie!" Eddie called

"Are you guys alright?" Louis asked

"Yeah what's all the commotion about?" Crash asked

"Yeah what's happening?" Peaches asked

"Peaches, stay where you are; don't come any closer" Manny ordered his daughter

"Manny…" said Ellie trying to tell him this is just a misunderstanding

"Dad, what are you talking about?" asked Peaches

"Just don't come any closer sweetie, we're dealing with someone right now" said Manny

"You mean her?" asked Peaches as she gestured her trunk at Zari

"Peaches just stay away okay, I don't want you getting hurt" said Manny protectively

"Manny, you can't force our daughter from getting close to a harmless girl, that's just playing dumb" Ellie told her husband

"Ellie if you ask me, that girl is as dumb as her brain" said Manny agitatedly

(BOING)

A rock suddenly slammed Manny right in the eye

"OW" cried Manny as he covered his eye with his trunk

"HEY" called the girl

Manny and Ellie jumped in surprise and they turned to the human girls' attention as the girl threw a stone up in her hand multiple times with her other hand on her hip.

"I can hear you by the way" Zari confirmed the male mammoth. "And for a girl, I do have emotions you know, and your words can really hurt too"

Shocked expressions were released on Manny and Ellie's faces as well as Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, and Shira.

"Y-you…Y-you…Y-you just spoke" said Manny feeling surprisingly shocked

Zari rose a brow up with an awkward expression on her face. "Huh? Excuse me?"

"Y-you…y-you can speak?" asked Manny

Zari nodded still giving him the awkward look. "Uh-huh"

"For real?" asked Manny once more

"Umm…yeah…for real, why?" asked Zari awkwardly

Ellie then gently pushed her husband to the side seeing her husband was getting a little paranoid and she stepped forward to the girl. "Honey I apologize for my husband's behavior, as well as me and everyone else for the intrusion we caused, we didn't mean to bring you any harm sweetie; we just wanted to show you that we're not a threat at all" Ellie assured her with honesty

Zari raised her bow with her arrow pointing at them again. "I appreciate your apology ma'am, but this doesn't change anything"

"I don't get it? How can you talk?" asked Diego as he walked up to the girl

"What's in it to you, you orange fur ball" Zari scoffed

"I thought you said humans weren't supposed to speak" Sid told Diego as he walked up next to him

"I did, but I never thought this could happen" said Diego

"Well here's two for you both…" said Zari. "…GIF-TED"

"She's got a pretty good point there" said Sid feeling satisfied

Manny and Diego turned to Sid and gave him annoyed expressions as Sid zipped his mouth shut.

"Well any who, this still doesn't make us even" said Zari as she continued to aim her arrow at the animals

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" called Manny. "There's no need to point that stick-thingy again"

"It's called a spear tubby, and it's what I use to kill prey that try to threaten me, and from what I can see, you guys are definitely the types of creatures to kill" said Zari defensively

"Listen chick just calm down, no one's going to hurt you okay" Sid assured her

"Get back" Zari warned

"Honey, just relax and everything will be okay" Ellie assured her

"Yeah like I'm really going to fall for that after what just happened" said Zari defensively

"Kid? Relax okay" Diego assured her

"Yeah, look just be calm like me; I ain't scared unless I do the scaring to myself "Sid assured her

"Sid, that's not even helping" Manny told him sternly

"Stay where you are" Zari warned them again

Zari started backing away slowly as Manny, Sid, and Diego started walking towards her. Ravi saw this was getting more tensed as he watched.

"Kid we're just trying to help you, just relax" Manny assured her

"Oh for goodness sake, can I just rip her head off and get it over with already" Shira scoffed angrily as she walked in between Sid and Diego

"Look sweetie if you just let us show you there's nothing to be afraid about" Ellie assured her

"I'm not afraid; I'm not even afraid of you" Zari told them

"Kid, listen to me…" said Manny as he grabbed the girl by the arm

"Hey stop, let go of me…" Zari yelled which caused her to release her arrow to fling right in the air

The arrow then bounced off from rock to rock and it flew straight towards Sid as he screamed in terror.

"AGH!" Sid screamed as he ducked for cover and the arrow bounced off another rock and started flying straight towards Ellie and Peaches and the two quickly jumped to the side and the arrow struck down onto the ice floor.

Manny then hurriedly rushed over to his family. "Ellie, Peaches, are you okay?"

"Yeah dad" Peaches answered

"We're fine Manny" Ellie assured him

"Zari!" called Ravi as he rushed over and wrapped his arms around his sisters' waist hugging her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Zari assured him as she patted her brother on the back

"Well that explains the male" said Shira

Manny turned back around and started walking back towards the girl and the boy with an angry look on his face. "Hey you! You almost hurt my family!" he yelled angrily

"Well if you hadn't panicked me, I would of have shot that arrow straight through your head instead!" Zari yelled back

"Okay that's it, I'm about to pummel you in the next three seconds if you say another thing to me!" Manny threatened

"Go ahead numb nuts, like you're not even chicken to hit a girl back!" Zari yelled

The arrow that was struck into the ground made a rapid crack flowing right through the ground splitting from Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira and the humans from the rest of the herd. Ellie and Peaches looked at the grounds crack suspiciously seeing something weird was happening.

"Whoa" said Peaches feeling the vibration from under her feet

"Whoa, excuse me" said Sid as he heard his stomach growling and he patted it thinking it was him.

"I don't think that was you" Shira affirmed him

"Not even close" Diego told Sid

Another rapid sound made a crack causing a large echo to be heard from the distance which caused everyone to freeze from where they were.

"Whoa" said Ravi feeling the vibration from under his feet. "Umm, what was that?"

**Well that's it for another chapter! Please review and another chapter will be coming your way soon so stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay everyone the next chapter is up! The last time you read was when the herd and the human kids felt the earth shaking from underneath them and they were wondering what happened. Now you're about to find out what'll come to you. Enjoy!**

* * *

The vibration of the grounds underneath stopped shaking as everyone stood still just so they knew if another would come again as Ravi held onto his sister's waist with Zari's arm around her brother bringing him close to her while the herd stayed into complete silence. Everything and everyone just stayed for a moment of silence. Zari looked back down at the crack that flowed through the ice.

"What just happened?" asked Zari

"If it's another shake I sure hope it doesn't bring all the girls to my yard" said Sid as he stood up looking all dizzy

From where Manny, Sid, Diego, and Shira are, they were on the side of the cliff edge with Zari and Ravi; Elle, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, and Louis stayed on the side near the forest awat from the crack.

"Ellie, Peaches! Are you okay?" asked Manny worriedly

"Yeah" Peaches answered

"We're okay Manny" Ellie assured him.

"Could someone want to tell me what was that?" Shira asked

Suddenly a light vibration shook the ground gently as it was coming around again. Diego looked around suspiciously seeing any signs to make sure as he sniffed the air a few times. Then suddenly his ears flickered up as he could hear and feel the vibration flowing through his body.

"Diego, you don't think it couldn't be? Or could it?" Sid asked as he walked over to Diego

"I don't know, maybe…" said Diego

"STOP" Zari yelled making the mammoth, the sloth, and the two sabers freeze when the four were about to take another step.

"What?" asked Diego in a questionable tone

"Don't…move" Zari ordered him to not take another step

"Why?" asked Sid

"Because it's a bad idea" Zari answered

"Why?" asked Sid again

"Because I'm being cautious" Zari answered him again

"Why?" asked Sid for the third time

"Because…" Zari stopped when this was suddenly started to get really annoying. "…why are you still talking?"

"Because Sid is why he's always being Sid" Diego told the girl

"Well that explains why" said Zari seeing it satisfying clear. "But what I'm trying to tell you is don't move another step"

"Why shouldn't we?" asked Manny agitatedly

"If you move it could probably cause something else" Zari affirmed him

"Oh yeah right" Manny scoffed as he walked up to the girl with an agitated look on his face. "Just like when you shot that stick-thingy that almost struck my loved ones"

"Hey I'm trying to protect you here tub-tubs" Zari affirmed him

"I' am not fat, I'm poufy!" Manny yelled at her back

"Yeah and pouty too" Zari yelled back

Just as Manny and Zari started making a fuss, Ravi noticed some sudden cracks that started flowing through the ice as the boy watched the flowing cracks go around the cliff edge like it was just only going around the cliff edge and the boy gulped nervously.

"Umm, guys…" said Ravi

"You know for a guy with less respect for people you really do know how to put on a show here" Zari yelled at Manny

"Well at least I don't point sharp things when they're trying to talk them out of it before they shoot it!" Manny yelled

"Umm, hey guys…" said Ravi when he could feel the vibration going under his feet again

"You should be more aware of your surroundings when you try to hurt somebody!" Manny yelled

"Oh well…maybe you should of thought of that before you almost made me capsized your friends genius" Ravi yelled

"Yeah, when I was trying to calm you" Manny yelled

"Whimp!" Zari yelled

"Whiner!" Manny yelled

"Fatso!" Zari yelled

"Drama Queen!" Manny yelled

Suddenly an intraplate earthquake started to erupt from underground causing the other side of the cliff edge to start crumbling as Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, Zari, and Ravi splitting the ground in two.

"WHOA" everyone cried as they crumbled to their feet

Large chunks of land started to break apart and started falling towards the ocean and Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, Zari and Ravi started to fall along as they were on it.

Ellie and Peaches cried over to what was happening and Ellie hurried over and locked her trunk with Manny's.

"AGH!" Sid screamed in terror as he held onto Diego of what was happening

Zari and Ravi fell to the ground as Ravi quickly held onto Zari as they were seeing that the large chunk of land started to break apart.

"What happening!" cried Ravi

As the two mammoths held onto each other the ground underneath started to spread apart as Manny and Ellie tried to pull each other back together but it was too strong for both of them to handle.

"Ellie!" cried Manny

"Manny!" cried Ellie

Manny couldn't hold on much longer and his trunk slipped and he fell to the ground and Ellie cried. "NO"

Peaches gasped as she rushed over to her mother along with Crash, Eddie, and Louis with her as they headed over to see if her father was okay.

"DADDY" cried Peaches

"Get back!" Manny told them

Suddenly the large chunk of land they were on started to slide backwards making Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, Zari and Ravi slide back.

"WHOA" they cried as they slide backwards.

Ravi pulled out his dagger and he gave it to Zari and as Zari grabbed her brother by the hand, she stabbed it into the ice preventing them to keep falling.

"Ravi!" cried Zari

"Zari, I-I'm slipping!" Ravi cried

Ravi's hands started to slip as Zari tried to hold his hand tighter so she wouldn't let go but the boy's hands got even sweatier as Ravi looked like he wasn't going to hold it for much longer.

"Hang on, Ravi!" said Zari

Suddenly Sid came flying past them as he screamed all the way done as he fell.

"AGH!" cried Sid till suddenly he bounced over a rock and then did multiple flips into the air till the sloth managed to grab the tree as he held onto it tight; Diego and Shira came sliding in as they tried to tract their claws into the ground but it couldn't hold for that much longer as they came flying in till they both managed to track their claws on the boulders.

"Zari!" cried Ravi

"I got you Ravi, don't let go just hang on" Zari told him

Zari looked back up when she saw that Manny was trying to reach his family as he tried finding other ways to get across to reach them. Zari knew he was going to do something that could get himself killed so she knew what to do.

As Manny tried running towards the split of the other side the ground started to crumble even more but Manny knew he wouldn't give up yet.

"Hurry dad, hurry!" cried Peaches

"C'mon you're almost there!" cried Louis

Just as Manny was about to make the jump, Zari came jumping in as she did a super kick in the air knocking Manny to the ground stopping him.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT, WHY DID YOU…" Manny yelled angrily

"You never would have made it" Zari affirmed him

Manny looked down when she saw that the girl was right when he saw that the other side was wider and longer for even for him to jump across as Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, and Louis watched them with scared expressions on their faces.

The large chunks of the cliff edge made a large echoing sound and suddenly it slowly started to fall backwards. Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, Zari, and Ravi felt the ground move from under down as they started to feel it too.

Manny and Zari, however, started sliding back since they were up at the way front as they were about to fall back with the others as the two screamed.

"WHOA" cried Zari

"AGH" cried Manny

"Manny! No!" cried Ellie

"Daddy don't go again please!" cried Peaches

"We'll be okay! Just get out if here, we'll meet you on the other side" Manny shouted out

"No, Manny, no!" cried Ellie

"We'll find you, I promise!" Manny shouted out

The large chunk of land was now falling into the ocean as other pieces of land went along with it too as everything started to fall apart and go straight into the surface.

"Zari!" cried Ravi

Zari looked form over her shoulder to see Ravi still hanging onto the dagger as the chunk of land from which he was laying on started to crack till it started to break apart.

Zari's eyes widened with fear. "Ravi, slide towards the left side"

"I can't the dagger's stuck, I can't get it out!" cried Ravi as he tried to pull his weapon out of the ground

Suddenly once the chunk broke Ravi went sliding towards the edge as the boy screamed in terror.

"Ravi!" cried Zari

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH" Ravi screamed at the top of his lungs till a familiar trunk grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him back up as Ravi past over Zari and when Zari turned around she saw that Manny had grasped him into his trunk to safety.

Zari couldn't believe her eyes at this, but she knew she felt thankful and relieved that her little brother was saved by that mean fat-headed mammoth.

"You okay?" Manny asked as he raised the boy up in his trunk

Ravi nodded as his scared expression didn't go away from his face.

The large chunk of the whole cliff edge started falling down into the ocean and as they started to go Ellie and Peaches cried out.

"MANNY, NO!" cried Ellie

"ELLIE, PEACHES! YOU HAVE TO GET TO SAFETY! GO, GO NOW!" Manny ordered

The large chunk of the whole cliff edge collided with the water as it started to go down under. Zari looked behind and her eyes widened with surprise as the large chunk started sinking to the ocean floor and she quickly got to her feet again and started running up towards Manny and Ravi.

Once Manny placed the young boy on his back, Zari grabbed a handful of Manny's fur and climbed up and once she did she held onto Ravi.

"Zari…" said Ravi

"Hang on!" said Zari

The two human kids held onto Manny's fur and as the water was about to collide with them everything went under water. Everything that they were on was completely destroyed but luckily Manny could see a giant chunk of land floating right up and he quickly got a hold of it as he came flowing right back up along with Sid, Diego, and Shira till they were floating on the surface again. They were all now floating a large chunk of ice

Zari and Ravi started coughing from the water as they jumped right off of Manny's back as Ravi got to his knees as he continued coughing all the water out and Zari patted him on the back.

Ellie, Peaches along with Crash, Eddie, and Louis watched with horror till chunks started to break from underneath them.

"Ellie!" cried Crash and Eddie as they held onto each other

"Peaches!" cried Louis

Ellie quickly plucked her possum brothers into her trunk as Peaches plucked Louis into hers as well too.

"Louis, Mom!" cried Peaches

"Get back, get back!" Ellie ordered Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Louis as the five stepped away from the crumbling grounds.

Manny stood back up again and looked back to see if everyone made it on. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah think so" said Diego as he stood up from the ground

"Not me" Shira blurted out. "I just got my fur cleaned today"

"Sid! Sid where are you! Give me a sign!" Manny called out

"AGH… (THUMP)" Sid cried till he landed face first to the ground with a harsh crash

"Yep, Sid's here, he's fine" said Manny seeing Sid was just being Sid again

Diego suddenly saw something larger coming towards them and Diego shouted out. "MANNY, LOOK"

Manny turned around when he saw an even more large chunk of land falling towards them as his eyes widened up and he quickly turned to everybody.

"EVERYBODY GRAB ONTO SOMETHING, ITS GOING TO BE A BUMPY RIDE!" Manny ordered

Diego and Shira grabbed tract their claws in the ice again as Zari and Ravi quickly ran over and grabbed onto the tree. Ravi saw Sid who was still unconscious grabbed his paw and held onto it so he wouldn't fall overboard. Manny looked back up and as the larger chunk started falling it made the loudest splash ever causing the current to pull them away as they floating chunk of ice started floating out into seas.

As the others on the floating ice berg tried to stand up, Manny watched over the distance where he saw Ellie, Peaches and the others watched with worried expressions as they went off.

"DADDY!" cried Peaches

"NEVER GIVE UP!" Manny shouted out "NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY, NEVER LOSE HOPE AND ALWAYS KEEP TRYING!"

* * *

**Well everyone here's another chapter finished! P.S. sorry about the wait I had tons of things to do for school. Anyway thank you White Hunter for reviewing and please stay tuned cause more will be coming your way! This is Stooge Man howling out to White Hunter and all you readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well White Hunter I thought about the last comment you sent me and yes since you brought it up I'm thinking about doing your idea. Anyway here's another chapter from where we left off as Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira along with Zari and Ravi floating out into seas. What do you think will happen? Read it and enjoy!**

* * *

"DADDY!" cried Peaches again calling out for her father

Eddie slaps his hand over his forehead. "Great, now we have to deal with this again"

"Will this world ever give us break?" Crash shouted out in the air. "Or will the world just keep breaking itself till it ends!"

"Mom what are we going to do?" asked Peaches worriedly

"Yeah with them sailing out there's no way we'll be able to catch up with them" said Louis

"Alright everyone settle down" said Ellie trying to keep everyone calmed. "We got to trace that ice berg down and we gotta do it fast"

"But how are we going to do that?" asked Eddie

"Yeah that ice floats better than we can sink" Crash affirmed her

"We're not going to swim our way Crash…" Ellie affirmed him. "…we're going to sail out"

"Wait mom, you mean…" asked Peaches thinking what her mom was really talking about

"Yes sweetie" said Ellie. "But we need to move fast, now let's go"

Ellie, Peaches along with Louis on her back started running in pace before Crash and Eddie stopped for a moment.

"I don't get it? What was she talking about?" asked Eddie

"Boy are you stupid. She said we're going to bail out and not even try" Crash affirmed him

"Then why are they running?" asked Eddie

"Because they're trying to 'bail out', get it?" Crash affirmed him

"Yeahhh…no I still don't" said Eddie who was hopelessly confused

A trunk suddenly plucked around the two possums grabbing them before they disappeared out of the scene. As the next scene changes to the floating ice berg the others were on Manny plucked out a log and started paddling it in the ocean water

"C'mon guys, help me turn this thing around!" Manny ordered

Diego and Shira did so as well as they used their paws for paddling while Sid used a thin stick as he made grunting sounds. Zari and Ravi watched as the four animals tried to turn the ship back around the other way.

"Shouldn't we help them?" asked Ravi tugging on his sister's arm

Zari thought for a moment before she turned her head around. She saw something they were coming to straight ahead. Ravi could see it as well as his eyes widened with fear.

"Uh-Oh" said Ravi. "What do we do?"

Zari turned her head in each direction thinking what they could use for something to turn the ship in directions. Ravi looked around too till suddenly something came to him and he turned back around and tugged his sister's arm.

"I know" said Ravi

Ravi then pointing out east and then he pointed out west. Zari followed what her brother was trying to tell her and when she understood she smiled and the two spread out knowing what the two were about to do. As Manny, Sid, Diego, and Shira continued to paddle they figured it was totally useless as the berg they were on started floating farther and farther away from the island.

"Guys… (Panting)…I-I can't… (Panting)…g-g-go any… (Panting)…a-any f-further" Sid panted for exhaustion. "I-I f-f-feel like… (Panting)…I-I'm not going to make it"

Diego rolled his eyes and turned to Sid with an annoyed look on his face. "Sid, you've done nothing but whine for 10 seconds!"

"I' am not whining! I've been paddling the whole time!" Sid shouted out

"With that stick?" said Diego sarcastically. "That stick is thick just like your head"

"Oh yeah but you don't have what we sloths call 'thumbs'" said Sid flipping his thumbs up and down

Diego frowned and started to growl. "Now listen you…"

"Sid, Diego, knock it off we need to get back to the others!" Manny yelled agitatedly at his two friends

"Buddy I told you before we can't" Diego affirmed him

"He's right tubby, we can't stir this thing around it's just too big" said Shira. "We'll have to find another way"

"NO!" Manny shouted out angrily. "I' am not going to experience this again like the last time! I' am not giving up on my family and I won't!"

"Whoa, geez Manny calm down we can get through this" said Sid trying to calm him

"Yeah we always do" Diego confirmed his friend

Manny's sudden loss of temper started to cool as he saw himself listen that he was being a jerk again as always and he took a mighty deep breath and sighed. "I know, I know"

"Umm guys I hate to break this up but we're in real trouble here" Shira called out as Manny, Sid, and Diego hurried up to her as their eyes widened when they saw they were heading straight towards a large rocky mountain that stood out in the middle of the ocean.

"Oh c'mon, what's next!" said Manny feeling more annoyed seeing more bad things were about to come

Suddenly Zari came running around the corner making the four animals freeze in motion.

"What do you want?" asked Manny hatefully

"There's no time to explain just help me rig the sail" Zari told them before she was about to run off before Sid grabbed her arm.

"Wait, what sail?" asked Sid

"The sail we've installed" Zari answered the question

"Why should we care what you even say now?" said Manny in the same hateful tone

Zari rolled her eyes and walked right up to him and grabbed the front part of his trunk and squeezed it in her grasp.

Manny twitched as he started breathing through his mouth till Zari yanked his trunk down as that Manny could face the girl.

"Because we're all going to end up as sea food if you don't shut up" said Zari. "Look, you don't like me and I don't like you too, we both agree on that but now is not the time I need some muscle over here"

Zari let go of his trunk and hurried back before Manny tried to stop her. "But…"

"C'mon Manny, let a chick be a boss for once" Sid told him before he ran after her

"Yeah we think she's trying to help us" Diego told him doing the same thing Sid was doing

"I hate saying this, but you really need to give a girl a break sometimes you know, tubby" Shira told him before she head off with the others

"Sid, Diego, Shira, wait! This isn't such a good…" Manny tried to make amends before he sighed irritated.

As Zari came around the corner with Sid, Diego, Shira, including a very annoyed Manny the animals eyes widened at what they saw were that the kids were using large branches, rope, and a tree to make it look more like using a wheel only this time they tied the rope to the tree in the middle to use it for a rig for the sail.

"Ravi is it ready?" asked Zari

Once Ravi put the finishing touches he nodded and Zari turned back to the animals. "Alright we don't have much time, we need to move fast!"

"Wait!" Diego stopped her. "How'd you made this?"

"Something girls call it 'effort' for when how much free time we get. It's a gift" Zari answered

"You're telling me, sister" said Shira sarcastically

"Alright now listen up! You two go and press your heads against the pole, while you sloth come with us" Zari explained

"And what about me?" asked Manny agitatedly

"You stay by the lever and don't pull it till I tell you to" Zari explained to Manny

Zari was about to take off before Manny grabbed the girl's arm again. "Hold on?" Zari turned her head around and Manny gently released her. "Why are you helping us?"

"Because you helped save someone I love and now I'm returning the favor" Zari answered him

Once Zari ran back, Manny was in deep thought all of a sudden; even though that the girl was stubborn and hard-headed, she did have something in common with him. They were both determined to not back down.

Manny showed a face of determination now, and he quickly grabbed the lever till he waited for the girl's signal. Diego and Shira had their heads pressed up against the log as they waited for the girl. And Sid along with Zari and Ravi were at the front part of the ice berg as Ravi grabbed the rope and tied it around his arm so he could get a better hold; Zari wrapped her arms around her brother; and Sid had his arms wrapped around Zari.

"Are you guys ready?" Zari called out

As they started to get even closer…and closer...and closer, Zari waited for the exact moment till she shouted out. "NOW!"

Manny pulled on the lever as far as he could; Diego and Shira pressed their heads on the log as hard as they could; Ravi, Zari, and Sid pulled on the rope.

The ice berg suddenly started to sail into the different direction. Grunting as Manny pulled harder on the lever, Diego and Shira did as well as their heads pressed against the log as Ravi, Zari, and Sid pulled onto the rope.

Just as the ship was fully turned heading straight for the ocean Manny released the lever causing Diego and Shira to release the log and also causing Ravi, Zari, and Sid to fall down on the ground.

The others watched as they were passing by the rocky mountain and off out to the open seas. Sighs of relief were set off by everyone as they felt with alleviation.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Manny making sure everyone was fine

"Yeah but I think I got brain damage" said Diego as he rubbed his head with his paw.

"At least it can't be worse than amentia at the same time" said Shira as she did to rub her head with her paw.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Ravi shouted with excitement. "Did you guys see that, it was amazing! You guys were also amazing and…"

"Alright, alright, simmer down kid don't lose yourself" Manny told the boy as he ruffled his hair with his trunk

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm all stretched out, and that ain't no joke" said Sid

Zari and Ravi turned around and their eye widened with surprise when they saw a now floppy-stretchy Sid that was all tangled up like he was pulled taffy.

The two kids gaped the sloth as Manny, Diego, and Shira walked up next to them.

"Does this happen to him occasionally?" Zari whispered to Manny

"Only when he's not doing anything" Manny whispered back to Zari

"Is he going to okay?" asked Ravi looking at the two sabers between him

"Don't worry he'll come around again" Shira assured the boy

"Yeah" said Diego. "It's one of the advantages of being Sid"

* * *

**Well everybody another chapter is done! P.S. sorry for another long wait**

**Anyway, please review and the next chapter will be coming soon so stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter has arrived! Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, Zari and Ravi are now sailing out into the ocean as Ellie and the others make a rescue plan to go and save them and a very annoying someone aboard's the ice berg. Enjoy!**

* * *

Back on the island, Ellie along with Peaches, Louis, Crash and Eddie come walking inside a cave that lead to the docks by the ocean. As they walked along inside the creepy cave they noticed it was all damped and all dripping with all sorts of sounds making Crash and Eddie startle with twitches every second a drop fell down till they squeezed each other tightly. Louis kept himself low looking around seeing there wouldn't be predators watching them. Luckily for the mammoths, Ellie and Peaches kept on walking straight through the corridor as leaders with determined looks.

"Are we almost there mom?" asked Peaches

Ellie turned over to her daughter. "Almost sweetie"

When they were about to enter a very bright light, what showed was the giant floating ice berg (built by Gutt and his crew) out floating in the middle of the switchback cove with an anchor holding the entire ship from sailing away.

Peaches, Louis, Crash and Eddie stared with amazement.

"Mom? How exactly did you get the ship in here?" asked Peaches

"Oh just a big help from a very special someone" Ellie answered

Peaches smiled and rolled her eyes. "…dad"

"Alright listen up!" called Ellie as she walked towards the others. "That current is going to keep taking them far till it washes them away. We need to find them as quick as possible.

"Any questions?" Ellie asked

Suddenly Crash and Eddie raised their hands up begging for to be picked.

"Yes…Crash and Eddie" said Ellie

"We were just wondering…" said Crash

"…indubitably" said Eddie

"When you pick up fruit with your trunk…" said Crash

"Do boogers drop onto it…" said Eddie

"And then it tastes like fruitoogers?" said Crash and Eddie at the same time

"Um, no…" Ellie answered. "Well sometimes. Now let's move!"

So the five quickly aboard the ice berg ship till they were sailing out on the switchback cove till they were sailing out into the ocean as they began their search for their family and friends. Ellie and Peaches stood out in the back of the ship watching as they left their home behind hoping that nothing bad will happen while they're gone.

"You think we'll find dad, mom?" Peaches asked her mother

"Like I said about your father baby…" Peaches affirmed her daughter

"He's the toughest most stubborn mammoth that ever came into our lives" both Ellie and Peaches finished the sentence

Ellie held her daughter close to her. "We'll find him sweetie, and it's my promise that I will vow not to break to him or you"

* * *

As the scene changes, the next scene appears out in the ocean where Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, Zari and Ravi as they were out in the middle of nowhere. They could see nothing nor hear nothing. All they could see is water; Just water; everywhere.

"WHY DOES THIS OCEAN HAVE TO BE SO BIG!" Manny shouted out in an echoing distance

Manny continued showing a worried expression on his face while Sid, Diego, and Shira huffed and puffed for food and water. While Zari and Zari sat down leaning against a tree plugging their ears with their fingers.

Diego stood up from the ground as he still showed a face of illness. "Buddy, just give it a rest. There's no use of calling anyone out here"

"Yeah and so far, you've barely killed Sid over there with your loud yelling" said Shira as she referred to Sid from behind them

Sid was laying on his back breathing for oxygen and food as he continued to whine before he started slipping away. "Water…water…everywhere"

"I' AM NOT STOPPING TILL SOMEBODY HEARS ME!" Manny yelled out again before he started shouting again. "HELLO! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME! HHHEEELLLLLLOOO!"

"HEY!" Zari called out at Manny

Manny turned to the girl's attention. "What?"

"Do me a favor?" said Zari

"What's that?" asked Manny

"SHUT UP!" Zari shouted at Manny

Manny felt startled and he completely shut his mouth into silence.

Zari smiled and sat back down against the tree next to Ravi. "Thank-you"

Manny angrily started walking over to her. "Look kid, you may not like my tone of voice but I was born with it!"

"Oh yeah, well my tone was born with telling people like you to shut up when I tell you to!" said Zari

"Well at least I don't pound crazy on my chest like a girly excuse for monkey!" Manny yelled back

Zari gasped and walked up to him. "How dare you call me that!"

"Ooh look at me, I'm a small annoying talking gorilla and I like to pound my chest like the stupid little gorilla I turn out to be" said Manny talking in a girly voice

"You don't even have a chest" Zari confirmed him

Manny stopped when he suddenly felt satisfied. "Well played"

Zari smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "I have my moments"

"Argh, Manny" Sid cried whiningly

Manny rolled his eyes and groaned. "What is it Sid?" asked Manny

"When are we going to get something to eat? I'm starving!" Sid cried out whiningly

"Sid, we've told you for the thousandth time there's nothing on here to eat" Manny affirmed him

"Yeah and if you weren't junk food I'd eat you even if were the cleanest sloth in the whole world" said Shira

Manny, Diego, and Shira faced away from Sid and walked back to their sitting spots till Sid burst out tears screaming. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"HEY SIDNEY DO US ALL A FAVOR AND SHUT YOUR HOLE BEFORE I FILL IT BACK UP!" called a cankerous voice

"Granny?" said Sid when he heard his cranky grandmother calling out

Manny, Diego, and Shira turned back with surprised expressions. "Granny?"

"Huh?" said Zari and Ravi

"Granny? Granny where are you? Speak to me!" Sid cried out into the sky

"What game are you playing at me Sidney, I'm right here!" Granny yelled out

"You mean up there, in the great blue floating like a marshmallow!" Sid cried

Manny, Diego, and Shira watched Sid calling for his grandmother and Zari and Ravi gave each other awkward expressions thinking this was getting weird.

"Um…hey um, Manny?" said Zari and the mammoth turned to her. "What is he doing?"

"You think he's been out in the sun too long?" asked Ravi

"Oh no, that's really his grandmother calling" Manny confirmed the two

"Which we all thought she was dead all of a sudden" said Diego

"I HEARD THAT PUSSY WUSSY!" Granny yelled out

"Well where is she?" asked Ravi

"Ah, she'll come out sooner or later" Manny assured them. "It's not like of her to just come falling out of the tree right?"

Manny suddenly noticed Zari eyes were gesturing up while Ravi pointed his finger up at the tree. Manny then looked and then suddenly…

(BONK)

"OW" cried Manny

(BONK)

"OW" cried Manny again

(BONK)

"OW" cried Manny for the last time till she finally stopped

Granny was indeed up in a tree but her ankle was caught in a rope so she was hanging upside down from over the herd as she showed the same cankerous look on her face.

"It's about time you get me down from here large butt!" said Granny sternly

"Granny? You're alive!" Sid shouted out gleefully

"And can we say how thrilled we are to see you still alive" said Manny as he continued rubbing his head from the pain

"Well don't just leave me hanging! You general nonsenses want to get me out of here!" said Granny

"NO WAY!" Manny disagreed as he turned back to the others. "I'm not wrapping my trunk around that disgusting excuse for a skunk"

"Well don't look at me, I'm not climbing up there and clutching my teeth into 'that'" said Diego not wanting to get Granny down

"Oh for the love of sloth, I'll take care of it" said Zari

Zari got her bow out and rose up one of her arrows up until she got a clear shot and he fired it which successfully cut the rope causing Granny to fall.

(BAM)

"OW" cried Sid when his grandmother unfortunately landed right on top of him

Zari and Ravi walked over and helped Granny get onto her feet. Granny turned to them with a pleasant look on her old face.

"Aw thank-you, you nice sweet children I never would have got out of that tree without you're help" Granny said sweetly to them

"Uh…you're welcome" said Zari in an awkward tone

Granny walked up to Ravi and pinched both his cheeks. "And you, oh you're such adorable!"

Once Granny let go of the boy's face, she waddled over to Sid and Diego and with a fast reflex she double-slapped them in the face.

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Sid and Diego

"Why can't you be more like them Sidney" Granny yelled at the two sternly

"Hey, wait a minute what you hit me for I didn't say anything" Diego confirmed her

"Well that's for what you and him were thinking together you pussy wussy!" said Granny sternly

Granny started waddling past them till she started calling out for her pet whale Precious again as always. Zari and Ravi chuckled under their breaths before they noticed four glaring faces looking at them and the two turned back into silence feeling mortified.

* * *

**Another chapter is done! Granny is now stuck with Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, Zari and Ravi. What will come next? Please review and stay tuned because the next chapter will be coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone it's me again! Sorry for another long wait, I had tons of stuff to do all last week including house work and not to mention student council work at school as well. Anyway, another chapter is finally up so enjoy!**

* * *

As the sun begins setting over the horizon, the night blue skies appear with its stars glistening and the moon shining down from above. The floating ice berg continued floating in the direction the waves was taking them. Luckily, thanks to Sid, still had the ability to make fire for his friends so they could see through the night. But however, the animal's faces looked rather drowsy and they felt dehydrated after not eating or drinking anything after what happened to them today.

"Manny?" asked Sid

"What?" said Manny

"Are we dead yet?" asked Sid

"I'm thinking about it" Manny answered

Manny turned to see how Diego and Shira were doing as he saw that both of them were huffing and panting for need of food and water. Their faces were drowsy and they looked like they were about to pass out as well.

"How are you guys?" Manny called out to them

Diego turned to Manny. "Not so good. I feel like the end is coming too close"

"And I feel like the end is crushing right on top of me" said Shira

Diego suddenly looked down realizing he was sitting right on top of Shira making her feel uncomfortable. Shira rolled her eyes up making a glare and Diego clears his throat feeling mortified.

"Ooh, sorry babe" Diego apologizes as he gets off of his wife

"What are we gonna do?" asked Sid as he walked around worriedly. "I don't wanna die out here. I'm too young and too handsome"

When Sid reached an ice mirror, he looked into it and he cringed fearfully. "AGH…"

Sid looked back seeing he had only scared himself and he turned back to his friends. "Well I'm too young"

Manny rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked away till he noticed Zari and Ravi coming towards them and Manny agitatedly sighs with hatred.

"Don't you two have anything better to do? If your plan is eating us, you're making a grave mistake" Manny warned the two

"Relax tub-tubs, we came here to be with you guys" Zari assured him

"To do what? Stare out our flesh and bodies till you think about killing us" said Manny agitatedly

Zari rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No you big lump, we wanted to share something with you guys"

"Ooh really, what is it!" Sid asked excitedly as he started jumping up and down with joy

"Don't listen to her Sid, I think you know what that disgusting thing would give us in return" Manny told Sid agitatedly

"Well this is in return" Zari assured him

"If this is payback for trying to harm you, I still won't apologize" Manny told her agitatedly

"But Manny sir…" said Ravi

"WHAT?" Manny yelled angrily into the boy's face

Ravi's eyes were wide and his hair was flipped back by Manny's strong voice and he looked like he was in shock. Ravi then shook himself awake and shaking his hair back into position.

"…we just wanted to share our food and water with you and your friends" Ravi finished

"I don't care about your stupid offers or your kindness we just want well enough for you to leave us…wait what?" Manny stopped when he realized what the boy just said

"What?" said Sid, Diego, and Shira surprisingly

"We figured you guys were tired after all of this happened today so we thought you get something out of us" Zari explained

Ravi made his way towards Diego and Shira holding two egg shells that they used for bowls and he gently places them in front of them. The boy then sits right down and picks and grabs his container and he poured nice fresh clean water into the egg shells; and in till that the boy pushes them over to them.

Diego and Shira get up and looked into the egg shells when their eyes felt relieved that they saw fresh spring water and the two began drinking it. Ravi smiled as he watched them.

Shira lifted her head back up and in return she gave the boy a loving lick on the cheek.

"Thank-you" said Shira

Ravi smiled and patted her on the head and then scratched under her neck making her purr delightfully.

"Not bad for a squirt" said Diego as he looked back up to him

"It's the least this squirt can do" said Ravi as he placed his fists on his hips

Zari then walked over to Sid as Sid got even more excited; Zari then raised a leaf bag of berries. "I didn't know what sloths normally eat so I whipped up this big bag of berries for you"

"Oh boy my favorite!" said Sid as he swiped the bag and he dunked his head into the bag and started rampaging the berries like theirs no stopping to it.

Sid pulled his head back out and it revealed he had berry juice all over his fur and when he smiled his teeth was covered in juice stains. "Thanks"

Zari gave Sid a disgusted look seeing how gross the sloth looked and she covered her mouth. "You're welcome" and then he looked away.

"Hey you dirty chiseler, give Granny some of them berries I need them more!" said Granny before she tried yanking the bag away from him

"Granny, just say…AGH" Sid screamed before he and his grandmother started a war with who gets the berries more as they rolled around in the berry juice getting themselves all sticky and gross.

Zari got away and walked up to Manny as Manny still gave her an unpleasant look. "And I didn't forget about you tub-tubs"

"Ooh and let me guess I get a big bowl of nothing?" asked Manny agitatedly

Zari pulled out a large bag and once she opened it up it revealed that she had all sorts of different fruits just for one big mammoth and the girl looked back up to him and pointed out that she wasn't lying.

"You get a big bowl of everything, and there's no cost to it" said Zari

Manny suddenly looked very surprised when he saw what the girl had given him and he looked still unpleasant but a little bit mortified in his gut.

"Well…" said Zari waiting for Manny to say something back

Manny knew he had to at least say something nice back to her in return for sharing their food with them and the mammoth sighed with defeat.

"Thanks…I guess" said Manny

Zari gave him a smirk and she crossed her arms. "There…that wasn't so hard was it?"

"No…I guess not" Manny answered

"Good" said Zari before she waved her hand back and took a huge swing at the mammoth's face.

(SLAP)

"OW" cried Manny

Manny held onto his face his trunk and he turned to Zari with a surprised but shocked look. "What was that for?"

"For being a jerk" Zari affirmed him. "Oh, and you're welcome too"

Zari walked away from him to join her brother and her friends as Manny watched her go off feeling shocked and confused. Just then after she walked back Ravi came running towards him with a pleasant look.

"Aren't you coming?" Ravi asked

Manny looked down and he rose and eyebrow at the child. He saw the boy had given him a more pleasant look as he smiled.

"What?" asked Manny

"Aren't you going to sit down with us and eat?" said Ravi

"Why?" asked Manny

"Because that's what families do when they offer friends to do, they sit down and eat with us" Ravi confirmed him. "And you guys are our friend's right?"

Manny wondered why the human boy was acting so nice to him. Maybe it was because he was trying to be nice or maybe it was because he wanted him to join them to spend time together. All he knew that Ravi wanted him to spend time with him and his sister because he wanted him to be part of the group.

Manny plucked the boy from the shirt collar and lifted him up and placed him on his back; then he placed an apple into the boy's hands and he looked up to him.

"Why not" said Manny with a smile

Ravi laughed and Manny walked back to join the others as they all started to eat together. Manny looked back down at Zari as she started cooking up a bird that she shot earlier today and she noticed Manny and turned to him. Both the mammoth and the human looked at each other before each gave each other a pleasant smile before they looked away.

The floating ice berg continued sailing through the night as the others ate their food joyously as the moon continued to light their way.

Once the fire was put out everyone's stomachs were refilled and they were all sound asleep except for Manny who was gazing up at the night skies thinking about only his wife and daughter hoping they were okay.

"Good night Ellie" said Manny

As the scene fades it shows Ellie doing the same thing as she was gazing up at the night skies thinking about her husband hoping he was okay as well.

"Good night Manny" said Ellie

* * *

**Well everyone another chapter is finished! And I do apologize for the extremely long wait because I ran out of ideas. Anyway I'm a little bit short so I thought you guys could express some of your ideas to me because I was thinking that Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, Granny, Zari and Ravi landing on the destroyed home that the herd used to live on (that was completely vanquished in the fourth film). Just spread me ideas and I'll get to work on it right away. Also, Happy Easter everyone and please review and spread me some ideas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hm…let me think. How about this, while the group is still sailing across the ocean Sid, Manny, or Diego strike up a question on how Zari and Ravi had land on their home island and what had happened to their family. With a little hesitation Zari began to tell the group what had happened to them and how they were separated from their family. After telling her story the group spots a land mass over the horizon. They all began to work together to create a mast and sail to catch a strong wind that was blowing across the sea to them there faster. When they land, Manny realizes that they are back on their old home. I hope this helps, update soon and Happy Easter! **

**White Hunter, howling out to you and the spirits!**

**Since you White Hunter was the first to respond an idea back to me, I will accept it! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning while still sailing out in the middle of nowhere in ocean, everyone was still sounding asleep except for Manny. Unfortunately, he could not sleep at all last night due to worrying about his family. He just lay down on the ground looking into the water seeing his own reflection.

"Ellie, Peaches, wherever you are I hope you're safe" said Manny quietly to himself

"Hope who's safe?" asked Zari

Manny jumped into a heart attack and turned around when he saw Zari right behind him as she had just got up from her slumber.

Zari let out a tired yawn and she rubbed her one eye. "Are you alright tub-tubs, I didn't see you go to sleep at all last night"

"Sorry" said Manny as he gazed back out at the ocean. "I couldn't sleep; I was too busy…"

"…thinking about your family" said Zari

"Yeah" said Manny

Zari walked over and took a seat next to Manny as she watched him stare out at the horizon wondering what he was staring at.

"What do you see?" asked Zari

"Wonder" Manny answered

"Wonder?" asked Zari

"Yeah wonder" said Manny. "It gives me so many questions to myself to wonder to where my family might be, but the problem is I can't even answer them"

"Huh" said Zari before she looked away. "You know I was thinking"

Manny turned to the girl. "What?"

"It makes me think to wonder where my parents are now" Zari answered talking about her mother and father

Manny looked away for a moment till he turned back to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" said Zari

"How exactly did you and Ravi get separated from your parents anyway?" asked Manny

Zari suddenly looked away feeling surprised. She had never had an animal tell her that question and is probably the first to ask but she knew if she would tell him right now.

"Um…well um…" Zari tried to explain

"Ooh, Ooh! Story! Story! I love stories!" shouted Sid excitedly as he sat right in front of Zari and Manny who had just turned around to see not only Sid but with Diego and Shira sitting in between him.

"I would sure like to hear this" said Shira

"Yeah don't be scared kid, you don't have to hide it just spit it out" Diego assured her

"I'm not scared" Zari affirmed him

"Well neither am I when I told Manny and Sid something or even to Shira" Diego affirmed her back. "Let's hear you out kid. What happened to you kids and how did you get to our island"

Zari saw four confronted animals standing before her waiting to hear her story. She thought for a moment before her eyes rolled to her brother Ravi who was still sound fast asleep curled up in giant leafs. Zari then took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay then" said Zari

"It was on the day everything started to shake from underneath our feet; grounds were crumbling; nature was falling; darkness was spreading; and I was shocked and frightened. People from my tribe were screaming and running away from to what fate was about to bring upon them; It was the very day that changed our lives forever. Wolves continued to howl as ash kept falling from the sky and me and my brother watched as everything they knew started to burn in flames" Zari explained her story

"Ooh" Sid exclaimed, only to be shushed by Diego

"Just as the ground started to roughen even more, everyone started panicking as the walls started falling till they crushed right on top of them ending so many lives as some tried escaping but the others could not escape as well" Zari continued explaining the story

"Ooh" Sid exclaimed again, but Manny, Diego, and Shira shushed him again

"Not a single man or woman made it to the boats in time, but luckily for me, Ravi, and including my parents managed to get their right on time. It was fit enough to fit four people but with four people the luggage couldn't be able to travel along with us so in order to make things work…two people had to stay behind" Zari continued explaining

Sid gasped. "Wait…you don't mean..."

Zari nodded. "Yes…they were our parents"

This time, Manny, Sid, Diego and Shira gasped

"Me and Ravi begged for them not to stay behind, but they wouldn't stop us from leaving them. So…my dad came up to me and he looked into my eyes and he tells me, _"Daughter, you must be brave...be strong…and be fearless. I know nothing will get in your way ever as long as we are with you. And as long as you don't forget about us not being there, we will never forget about you. You and Ravi will always be in our hearts"._ After he said that, I gave him and mom one last goodbye hug and kiss and started sailing away from the island as me and my brother watched our parents as they watched us leave for what was about to bring upon them. Suddenly…the whole island went into complete darkness; making everything disappear; me and Ravi never saw what had happened to our family and we probably won't even know till further notice. Then after that…we wash up on your home and me and Ravi started a new life together for 6 months, till we met up with you guys. And that's how we ended up" Zari finished her story

When Zari finished her story, the group was staring at her in awe. Neither of them had ever heard a story like this one; but then again, it was a real true human story.

"Whoa, what a cool story" Sid complimented

"Did that really happen to you guys?" asked Manny

Zari nodded. "Yes"

"But wait a minute that was like 6 months ago, what have you and the squirt been doing all this time?" asked Diego

"It's called 'survival of the fittest' Diego" Zari affirmed him. "It's what humans do in order to survive the dangers of the ice age. And not to mention it's all just a big piece of…"

"Land" Ravi shouted excitedly

"Yeah it's exactly what I mean…wait, what?" Zari said confusingly when Ravi interrupted her

"Guys look!" Ravi shouted out and pointed out.

Zari, Manny, Sid, Diego and Shira looked where he was pointing and they couldn't believe their eyes when they saw a land mass just 10 miles away from them.

"Land! Land ho!" Ravi shouted excitedly

Zari walked over and plucked her brother into her arms. "Nice work butter fingers"

"Hey it's the least these butter fingers can do" said Ravi feeling victorious

"Quick everyone, rig the sail fast" Manny ordered. "We gotta steer clear to that island"

* * *

Soon everyone got to work at once. Manny helped rigged the sail back up into position along with Sid and Diego's help; Zari was handling the lever making sure they were heading straight towards the land mass; Ravi and Shira were on the lookout making sure no dangers would be lurking up ahead; Granny, however, did absolutely nothing but sleep on her branch snoring like a cow.

Once Manny, Sid, and Diego installed the sail back up they hurriedly walked back over to Zari.

"It's all set" Manny told them

"Good, now all we need is some wind and we can sail straight to that island" said Zari

"Yeah 'if' we only had some wind" Ravi affirmed her

"The squirt's right" said Diego agreeing with him as looked above. "It's sunny out but there's barely no wind and we'll never get a good altitude in time"

"Unless one of us has a better snout to blow us right to it" said Shira. "If we only had someone with a stronger trunk"

"Yeah I wonder what sucker would have to do that…" Manny suddenly stopped when he realized the whole group was looking at him. Manny gulped before he turned around hoping there would be another sucker to do the job, but the only one he could tell was himself.

"…it's me isn't it?" asked Manny

The group nodded at him all together

Manny sighed with defeat. "I've got to learn to keep my mouth shut more often"

"Okay then you get over and don't blow your trunk till I tell you to" Zari ordered him

"Ha" Ravi laughed. "It's like you're telling him to not blow our trunks off our pants"

Manny and Zari gave him a confused blank look before Ravi cleared his throat feeling embarrassed and he got back we he needed to go.

Zari turned back to Manny. "Alright listen, breath as much air as you can and hold it. Once we get into the right exact moment let it out and blow as much as your life depends on it"

"Right" Manny agreed with her

Everyone quickly got back to their old positions as Zari kept her eyes on the land mass as she noticed a small little beach they were coming upon and she smiled.

"Okay everyone this is it! On my count!" Zari ordered

Everyone waited as Manny held onto some of his air; Diego and Shira grabbing the vine with their teeth and Ravi and Sid holding onto the lever.

"Wait for it…" Zari told them

"NOW" Zari shouted

Manny gave everything he got and he trumpeted as loud as he could blowing strong wind into the sail; Diego and Shira pulled onto the vine as hard as they could; and Ravi and Sid yanked onto the lever. Just then the ice berg started to go at a maximum speed heading straight towards the land mass.

"HANG ON" Zari shouted

As the ice berg continued to go faster and faster the group realized they were going too fast and they could figure out on how to stop it.

"Zari, I don't feel so good" Ravi shouted out

"Keep it in, Ravi" Zari shouted back to him. "We're almost there!"

As they were about to get closer and closer everyone's eyes widened as they all grabbed onto something indestructible seeing they were about to crash.

"Everybody take cover!" Manny shouted

Suddenly the floating ice berg made a huge crash into the sand causing Manny, Sid, Diego, and Shira to fly off the ice berg.

"Whoa!" the herd screamed

Manny, Sid, Diego, and Shira made a harsh but soft contact with the sand rolling around till they stopped. Once it was over everyone tried picking themselves off the ground.

"Well that was fun" Shira grunted. "And by fun I mean that was no fun at all!"

"We made it!" Sid shouted joyfully till he started kissing the sand. "We did it, we did it, we're gonna live, we're gonna live!"

"You won't be for long!" shouted a grumpy voice

"Wait, who said that?" said Sid as he looked both ways

"Who do you think? Get off of me!" shouted the grumpy voice

Sid got off the group till he realized he had landed right on top of Diego. Diego was flat on the sand till he lifted himself off the ground and shook the sand off of him.

"Diego, how did you get under there?" said Sid wondering how he got under him.

Diego turned to Sid and he growled ferociously till Sid smiled and started cowering back.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Manny making sure everyone wasn't hurt

Once Zari and Ravi got off they both walked towards the herd. "Yeah, nice job by the way" Zari congratulated him

"You're welcome" said Manny

"So where are we anyway?" asked Ravi

"Well from the looks of it I say it's definitely land alright" said Manny as he looked around

"We should probably scout around maybe we could find some help while we're at it" Diego suggested

"Good idea, c'mon let's go" Manny ordered

"I don't know about you guys but I'm chilling till further notice" said Sid when the group saw Sid laying on the sand relaxing getting his tan on as he at some berries while he was at it.

Manny and Diego turned to each other with annoyed and agitated looks before they both nodded and started walking towards him.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Diego agitatedly

"C'mon quit fooling around we gotta find help out here" Manny told him agitatedly

"Wait a minute?" Sid stopped them. "I'll get gong when I'm done"

Manny then gestured to Diego to look up and Diego noticed a large rock filled with cold water that was leaning against a log and Diego nodded and he walked over and he used his leg to kick the log that was holding it and the rock started pouring all the water all over Sid's stinky body.

(SPLASH)

Sid stood back up and saw he was a wet and damped and he lowered his arms down in defeat. "I'm done now"

"Guys!" Ravi called out for them

Manny, Sid, and Diego hurried over when they noticed Ravi aw something from over the hill.

"What is it kid?" asked Manny

Ravi turned to them and the noticed Ravi's eyes were widened with devastation. "You gotta come see this"

So the group hurriedly started running up the hill till they made it to the top in time. Zari ran over and knelt down and rested her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"What is it Ravi…" asked Zari

When Ravi pointed out, Zari gave the same reaction as her brother when she saw what was really devastating and shocking.

"What's wrong?" asked Sid

"What's the matter…" said Diego

What everyone was seeing was absolutely horrifying. It had revealed to be a vast landscape of ruins that looked completely deceased and was rotted out for their cores. Zari and Ravi were completely horrified as well as the others were. They also noticed thousands of skeleton bones that were broken apart from tons of deceased animals and the smoke continued spurring into the skies keeping them gray and dark.

"Holy crab!" said Sid in shock

"What happened here?" asked Shira in shock

Diego looked at many and noticed he was all shocked and horrified and he nudged him a little. "Manny…"

"I don't believe it" Manny whispered

"Huh?" asked Sid

"What?" asked Diego

"Don't you guys remember this place at all?" Manny asked Sid and Diego

"Now that you mention it, I really wish you didn't mention it at all" said Sid feeling more scared

"What are you talking about?" asked Diego again

"Guys don't look now, but…I think we're home again" said Manny in shock

* * *

**Well everyone another chapter is finished! White Hunter your idea was magnificent, thank you so much for sharing it with me. So now you all know that the group had finally arrived on the land mass that had actually appeared to be their old home. What will happen next? Please spread me some more ideas and please review because another chapter will be coming your way soon so stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright everyone another chapter is up! And White Hunter I'm going with another one of your ideas so thank you for that again! Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Sid and Diego's hearts began to race after hearing what Manny had just said as the two started getting the surprised but shocked feeling on them. Unfortunately for Sid, who just fell down to the ground into unconsciousness.

"What do you mean we're home again?" asked Diego who was still shocked

"Well look around!" said Manny pointing out. "Doesn't this ring a bell to you?"

Ravi walked over with an egg shell of water and the boy threw the water splashing it all over Sid damping his fur till the sloth jolted back awake.

"Oh what happened?" asked Sid as he rubbed his head.

"Hey Manny, hey Diego I just had this crazy dream that Manny said we were back on our old home again…"

Ravi then tapped Sid's shoulder and he pointed out and when Sid looked he saw that everything was still the same and his eyes widened.

"This is no dream" said Sid feeling horrified. "But it will be if I'm dead"

Sid picked up a club and raised it up and he whacked himself on the head with it.

(KLONK)

Sid's eyes crossed and he fell back into unconsciousness.

Ravi looked down at Sid and he scratched his head in confusion.

"You mean this is your old home that you were talking to me about sweetheart?" Shira asked Diego

"That's what I thought it was, I didn't expect it to be still here" said Diego

"Whoa, wait a minute?" said Zari trying to get the low down. "You mean the home that we escaped from is actually the one that we're standing on right now?"

"Your home?" asked Manny. "Wait a minute? You mean…this was your home too?"

"I guess it's both of our old homes then when you put it that way" said Zari

"I don't get it? How can this be our old home, it's all messed up and ruined?" asked Ravi who was confused by this.

Sid suddenly stood back up and tugged the boy's shirt. "Maybe your mind must be all messed up and ruined like mine"

Sid started laughing hysterically before Ravi picked up the club Sid used and the boy raised it up and he whacked Sid on top of the head with it.

(KLONK)

Sid crossed eyed again and he fell again in unconsciousness.

"Buddy, how are we back on the same place we escaped from before?" Diego asked Manny again

"It doesn't really matter now" Manny affirmed him. "But what really matters now is where we are and that we're all together. And right now the first we need to do is find help"

"How" Diego asked again

Manny pointed his trunk at Diego and Shira. "You two have the noses; pick up the scents and track it down"

Diego and Shira looked at each other before both nodding in determination. Manny then turned back to the others. "Alright everyone, we're gonna get moving and I don't want to hear any slip ups while we're going"

"Um, Mr. Manny sir" Ravi called stopping him

Manny turned to the boy. "What is it kid?"

"I really hate to stop the wagon but where's the purple urchin that was with us yesterday?" Ravi asked

Sid suddenly jolted awake after being stroked into unconsciousness again yelled. "Where's Granny? She's wondered off again hasn't she? Granny? Granny! Granny!" he immediately started calling out for his cankerous grandmother as Manny slapped his trunk over his forehead.

"Sid, how many times are you going to be irresponsible for your grandmother's disappearance?" Manny asked agitatedly

"It's not me who's irresponsible, she's always the one turning me irresponsible whenever this happens all the time" Sid affirmed him as he continues to search for her

Zari and Ravi watched as Sid started sniffing the ground trying to pick up his grandmother's trail like he was a blood hound. The two exchanged awkward glances at each other before turning to Manny.

Ravi turned back when suddenly he noticed Granny from not far off and he pointed out. "Look, there she is!"

Sid looked up and followed the boy's finger when he saw Granny back on the mast of the floating ice berg still in a very deep slumber while snoring.

"I'll get her, don't go away!" Sid shouted before he ran back to the floating ice berg.

Once he got back on the floating ice berg, Sid shook her up and once Granny woke up she gave him a real angry look and started yelling at her grandson in the cranky most possible way she would pronounce.

"SIDNEY YOU STUPID IRRESPONSIBLE GRANDSON OF MINE, HOW STUPID OF A SLUG CAN YOU BE!"

(KLONK)

"OW" cried Sid with pain

(KLONK)

"OW" cried Sid again

(KLONK)

"OW, Granny don' do that…" cried Sid trying to stop her

(KLONK)

The next scene changes as the others followed Diego and Shira who were leading the way as their noses touched the ground as they continued to sniff for any possible scents they could track down to see if anyone was still alive out here. In the back, Manny was walking along with an unconscious Sid again who had big lumps on his head after getting beaten and a snoring Granny who was also on his back and as he walked along he grunted with annoyance.

"_If we run into another earthquake, and if they fall in, I'm not rescuing them"_ Manny thought to himself referring to Sid and Granny

Zari was walking in the back giving Ravi a piggy back ride as they traveled along with the herd.

"Zari how much longer?" asked Ravi in a whining tone

"It's going to be a while Ravi, I don't know how long this is going to be till we find somebody. Just calm down" Zari told her brother

"But I'm bored" Ravi whined. "There's nothing to do but travel"

"Look Manny isn't stopping for anything, so you're just going to have to deal with it for the time being" Zari told her brother

"Well what can I do to entertain myself?" Ravi asked whiningly

"Just take a nap" Zari suggested to him. "That's the least you can do right…"

Zari stopped when she soothing sounds from behind and she looked back from over her shoulder to find Ravi fast asleep smiling into his deep slumber. Zari smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Brothers" Zari scoffed

As Zari was traveling her eyes were suddenly laid upon a burnt and destroyed tree; her eyes went into motion as she stared at it visualizing with remembrance. Suddenly a wave impacted with her brain as she went into flashback.

_(Flashback) _

_Back when everything wasn't destroyed before the continental drift even happened, was a beautiful sunny day as everything was still ordinary. At the same tree that wasn't burned were a father and his 11-year-old daughter Zari leaning against it watching the clouds go by while Ravi, who was 5-years-old, playing with one of the wolves while the mother watched him. _

_Zari suddenly heard some rustling noises that were coming from the bushes and she turned with curiosity when she saw a baby little saber cub waddling its way towards her. When it reached her it began licking her toes and she giggled with glee and she picked it up and showed it to her father. _

"_Daddy, look!" Zari showed her father the saber cub. "It likes me, look!" _

_The father smiled. "That's a saber-tooth cub, Zari, one of the most incredible beasts of the Ice Age. Seems to me it has a shine on you for some reason"_

_The saber cub started licking her face and Zari giggled. "I never knew tigers were soft and cuddly" _

"_Only when their small" The father told her. "But when you see them grow up, they're not that soft and cuddly anymore" _

"_Gee I wish I could see a real big one, one day" said Zari hoping to see a saber someday in her life _

"_You will" The father assured her. "Just like I did when I was little" _

_Zari turned back to her father and she gave a look of curiosity. "You mean you've met a big one before?" _

"_Apparently I did wild flower" said the father. "It was a very long time ago. But it wasn't just a saber-tooth tiger" _

"_No?" asked Zari _

"_Nope it was a large wooly mammoth and a sloth that was with him" the father explained to his daughter _

"_How did you meet them daddy?" Zari asked _

"_It was around when I was a baby, when they rescued me from drowning in a river. The mammoth pulled me to safety and just that the sloth tried taking me back to me tribe. Suddenly I went falling from the cliff when suddenly…" _

"_A saber-tooth tiger came to the rescue?" asked Zari excitedly _

_The father chuckled and nodded. "That's right baby, he snatched me into its jaws and saved me" _

"_So what else happened?" asked Zari curiously _

"_The three started carrying me all the way to glacier pass so I can be reunited with my dad- your grandpa. Even though I was only a baby and I didn't understand I watched the three argue, discuss, and play tricks on each other as we traveled. After a vicious pack of tigers tried to get me, the saber who saved my life jumped in the way and sacrificed his life to save me again" The father explained the story to Zari _

"_Oh no" Zari cried as he covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Did the tiger die?" _

"_Almost" the father assured her. "But in the end when the mammoth and the sloth returned me, I got one last glimpse of him before he said goodbye to me and I haven't seen him or the mammoth or the sloth ever since" The father finished the story. _

"_Wow" said Zari feeling amazed by her father's life-long story. "Do you think they're still out there?" _

_The father looked out into the distance as the sun began setting over the horizon as he thought about them for a moment before he turned back to his daughter with a smile on his face. _

"_You know my little wild flower…that's the same question I asked myself for years. But I'll tell you one thing though…I told myself to never ever forget about them; and they wouldn't forget about me. Just like how I won't forget about you and your brother" the father told Zari _

_Zari smiled and looked and saw her baby brother Ravi riding on one of the wolves' backs. _

"_Again, again, again, again, again" Ravi shouted gleefully as he rode on the animal_

_Zari and her father laughed when suddenly a growl was heard from the distance and the baby cubs ears perked up hearing that it was its parents calling out for him. The cub turned back to Zari and gave her a loving lick on the cheek before disappearing into the bushes again. _

_The father chuckled as he lifted his daughter up and placed her on his back giving her a piggy back ride. "I guess some kids are in a hurry to be with their parents, eh, my little wild flower?" _

"_Yeah daddy" said Zari happily as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and closed her eyes. "You're my one and only and I'll never forget about you" _

_(Flashback ends) _

"Zari?" asked Manny

Zari suddenly got out of her trance and stopped when she heard Manny call her name. Manny gave her a concern look. "Are you okay?"

"Umm…y-yeah just a little bit of the ash got in my eyes that's all" Zari assured him. "Nothing to worry about"

Manny raised an eyebrow when suddenly a mysterious shadow ran past them causing a slight breeze to fly past them. Everyone soon stopped and froze from where they were.

Ravi jolted awake and rubbed his eyes. "What? What's happening?"

The shadow ran past them again along with a another shadow and everyone flinched again as they looked all around seeing who was stalking them.

"What was that?" asked Zari

* * *

**Well there you have it! White Hunter your idea was splendid as well thank you for your idea. Zari visualized some of her early childhood memories to herself but something was very odd when her father said he met a mammoth, a sloth, and a saber before long ago. Also something mysterious came running past them. Who could it be? Or what could it be? Stay tuned and please review and keep spreading me some more ideas for what'll be coming up next!**


	13. Chapter 13

**White Hunter: Good work and I have a feeling who Zari and Ravi's father would be, but I'm not telling yet. Okay, idea for the next chapter…um. When the group turned their gazes up towards the sky they saw two large predatory birds circling above them along with three other birds. Zari didn't have a good feeling about the birds as one of the birds flew down and landed on a rock to look at them. The bird introduces himself as Shadow and questions the group on who they were. After introducing themselves, Manny told Shadow about their situation and asked him if he knew if there were any other animals that lived here an if there was any way to get home. Shadow's only reply that there wasn't any way to get home and that all the other animals had either died or have been eaten by him and his flock. Shadow then asked if they would like to join them for dinner and Manny, along with the rest of the group, besides Sid and Granny, quickly declined, but they quickly found out that they were dinner and are quickly attacked by Shadow and his flock. The group thought back with Manny knocking Shadow into a large hillside where the impact knocked down some large boulders, but in the process the boulders block the entrance so without much choice the group decided to journey through the tunnel to see if they could find a way out. I hope this helps you with your next chapter. **

**Thanks to White Hunter again with another brilliant idea, the next chapter is finally up!**

* * *

Everyone stayed exactly where they were as they all gazed up at the sky to see any sudden movement from above when suddenly the same shadow flew past them and till the second shadow flew past them again as well. Manny looked around trying to visualize the shadows as he kept his gaze up at the sky; Diego and Shira kept their gazes with Manny as well as they looked up. Sid however was holding Granny as he shivered cowardly in fear. Zari kept her gaze in the sky as well as Ravi looked side to side.

Unfortunately for them, they couldn't see anything because everything was all dusty as the brown dust covered the entire area.

"Manny?" Zari called

Manny turned over to her. "Zari, Ravi, hide somewhere quick" he ordered

"Hurry" Diego ordered

Zari nodded before Ravi tugged her shoulder. "What's happening?"

"Don't ask questions, just come with me" Zari whispered to him and she took his hand and the two quickly ducked behind a small boulder.

Manny and the rest stayed real close together as they watched for any more sudden movement when suddenly the two shadows started flying past them with maximum speed going around in a circle. The dust started to swirl around into a tornado as the two shadows flew caving in Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira and Granny.

"Manny what's going on?" asked Sid

"I don't know Sid" Manny answered him. "Whatever you all do, don't move a muscle" he ordered everyone

Suddenly the dust tornado broke and faded all the dust away making the corridor clear making everything look seeable. Once the dust was cleared, the others started walking real slowly seeing if there was anyone there.

Manny looked around real close to see to see who made all the dust go away but couldn't catch a moving object anywhere. Diego looked around till suddenly his ears twitched and he sniffed the air suspiciously.

"Anything" Manny asked Diego

Diego turned to Manny. "It's a very strange scent; something I never tracked down before"

Shira sniffed the air. "I got nothing; I never smelled anything like this"

"I don't know and I don't care all I wanna do is never find out" said Sid fearing cowardly

Diego rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Sid, calm down no one's leaving your side as long as we're all together"

Manny turned down to Sid. "He's right, just stay close to me and you won't get hurt" he assured him

"Oh I'm way ahead of you" said Sid as he clutched onto Manny's leg holding it tight

Suddenly something caught the group's attention and they all looked up and from above high up in the distance of the sky. From right above the group two mysterious large birds suddenly swooped down right at them with lightning speed.

"What the heck is that?" asked Shira

"I don't know but duck!" Diego shouted ordering everyone

"Whoa…" Manny the others cried

Everyone quickly ducked and cover and the two large birds flew past them and back into the sky before the two landed together on a boulder right in front of them.

Manny noticed that these were just ordinary birds; from the looks of them they were indeed large and actually the same height as him. Their claws were big and extremely sharp and their feathers were magnificently big.

Sid gave a horrified look on his face and he cringed with fear and quickly hid behind Manny. "If anyone asks, tell them I was never here"

Manny gave him an awkward glance and turned back before one of the birds spoke.

"Well…this is rather an unexpected surprise we have here" said a dark deep voice

One of the large birds who spoke stepped forward toward them. The large bird before them had large magnificent black and white feathers; his eyes were yellow and orange; and it had a small scar that went down his beak.

"But I have to say is this very exciting; you know for an odd pact like you, you should know that this island is infested with birds like ourselves right boys?" said the deep voiced bird

Suddenly there was just silence and the group turned to each other with confused glances.

"…you should know that this island is infested with birds like ourselves right boys?" the deep voiced bird repeated his sentence but there was no reply.

The deep voice bird frowned and turned to the female bird next to him.

"Where are those chicken heads!" the deep voice bird yelled agitatedly

Suddenly some thumping sounds from above a small cliff were heard when three unexpected birds came tumbling crashing down on the ground screaming.

"WWWWWHHHHHOOOOOAAAAA….." the three birds screamed

(CRASH)

Manny and the others gave surprised but confused looks on their faces as their eyes narrowed to each other.

The three clumsy birds soon got themselves up before one of the birds grabbed him by the next and started strangling his throat.

"So stealing my worms, eh?" said the real stubborn looking bird with the green feathers who was named Duke

"And stealing my grub without asking, eh?" said the second stubborn looking bird with the blue feathers who was named Thorn

"But I didn't know they were yours fellas, honest I am!" the fat looking bird with the red and orange feathers who was named Chaos

The deep voice bird suddenly cleared his throat which suddenly got their attentions. The three clumsy looking birds noticed their leader and the three quickly got back to be next to him.

"Well…as I was saying this is a very odd predicament we have here, don't you think my beautiful wife?" the deep voiced bird turned to the female bird who had the same feathers as him only this time she had gold and black who was named Zelena.

"Hmm, from the looks of it they seem so ugly but I almost feel sorry for some of them" said Zelena

"Who are you?" asked Manny questionably

"Oh did I forget to introduce myself…" said the deep voiced bird. "Well then if you must know, my name is Shadow"

Manny, Diego, and Shira were looking at the birds suspiciously before Granny suddenly popped out of nowhere and smiled. "You know…that's a nice birdy"

Chaos chuckled with a goofy expression on his face and turned to Duke. "I think she'd be trouble figuring out which out of all of us is really the nicest and which is not. YUK, YUK, YUK…"

(CRUNCH)

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" cried Chaos when Duke stomped on his claw with his claw.

"Quiet bird brain" Duke whispered sternly to him

"Forgive me for barging in like this, but may I ask who are you and what are you doing on our property?" Shadow asked

"Look we don't want any trouble" Manny affirmed him. "We just landed on the island and we were wondering if you saw any other surviving creatures that might still be out here"

"Now I not this could be impolite to eavesdrop here but I do confirm other visitors like you whenever a situation like this always happen" said Shadow. "You see there hasn't been a sign of life when we first landed here after the eruption of the grounds were spreading and to make things more clear, I'm afraid half of the animals have been completely obliterated and devoured"

"Oh well that make it more clear to me, whatever it means I guess" said Sid before he rubbed his hands together with joy. "So where are the animals?"

Diego shoved his shoulder at Sid telling him that he was hopelessly confused. "Sid he means there's nobody here that is still alive"

"Oh well why didn't you tell…wait? No animals?" Sid asked understanding what Diego meant to him

"Sadly yes" Shadow answered him. "Till that's what we thought before we found you five came out here all alone"

"And it's just the five of you, if may I ask?" asked Zelena

Manny exchanged eye contact to where Zari and Ravi were hiding as the two kids poked their heads out from behind and they looked at Manny with worried looks. Manny couldn't tell them that they had humans along with them because he didn't knew what these large predatory birds might do to them if they saw them and even if they did find out they would eat them.

Manny nodded. "Yes, yes, just the five of us. No one else but us"

Zari understood by Manny's actions seeing he was trying to protect them as she and Ravi ducked behind the boulder again.

"Zari what did he meant by that, there's seven of us…right?" Ravi asked

(SHUSH)

Zari shushed Ravi by covering his mouth with her hand before she poked her head from behind the boulder again as she saw the herd continue to talk to the predatory birds.

"Oh we're in trouble" Zari whispered to herself

Zari thought for a brief moment before ducking back behind till she suddenly had an idea.

"Zari what are we gonna do?" Ravi asked secretively

She turned to Ravi and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Ravi listen very carefully to me…"

She began whispering into her brother's ear explaining her idea of a plan. Ravi listened very carefully as he listened he made some weird face gestures till he made a surprised look when his sister got to the good part and once Zari finished Ravi nodded happily.

"Good, now go" Zari whispered Ravi nodded and quickly and very quietly the boy did started running quickly along a small corridor as he hid behind the boulders.

Zari and Ravi quietly began to move along behind a small corridor that was hidden behind the boulders. The scene changes back to where the herd was still standing.

"So you're telling me no one is alive and that we're the only ones out here?" Manny asked.

"I'm afraid so" Shadow answered. "Not a soul to be seen and not a creature to be snatched

"So much for hunting prey out here" said Shira feeling disappointed

"Well, it was really nice meeting you but I really think we should be leaving already" said Diego thinking they should go already

"Yeah it was nice meeting you…" said Manny

Manny and the others turned to leave till Shadow flew right in front of their path blocking them as Shadow's wings bursted out in the air.

"Whoa now hold up here now you can't leave just yet" Shadow affirmed them

"Why not?" asked Manny

Suddenly Zelena flew down right next to him. "It wouldn't be polite to just run off while we're greeting visitors because that would be very rude"

"Yeah rude and impolite is what we are and that's what we also do, deal with it, but we can't stay here longer we need to get moving…" said Diego having fed up with this

"Oh c'mon don't be a pouty cat, we would sure like for you to stay with us for dinner" Shadow offered the group

Zari and Ravi quickly turned to each other with shocked looks before they continued listening.

"Oh boy am I hungry!" said Sid gleefully hearing the word that read his stomach

"Me too I'll take burnt toast and a rotten egg!" said Granny gleefully

"Burnt toast and rotten egg?" Sid asked as he turned to Granny with an awkward expression

"Yeah" Granny answered him sternly

"What do you want that for?" Sid asked

"I got a tape worm and that's good enough for me" Granny answered sternly

Manny gulped and he and Diego exchanged glances before they smiled really big.

"Oh we'd love to stay but we really can't you see…" said Diego as he continued to smile

"Yeah we're not even hungry" Manny affirmed him

"Whattya talking about you all look very well-bread" said Duke

"I take mine toasted. YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK…" said Chaos

Duke frowned and he raised his wing elbow right at Chaos's belly and with reflex Duke slammed his wing on his other wing slamming it into the fat hawk's stomach.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos painfully

"Yeah I'm not even hungry at all" Shira affirmed them

Shadow suddenly started to laugh hysterically as well did the Zelena and Duke, Thorn and Chaos did along with him.

When Shadow' laugh was the last to die way down he smiled. "Oh I do understand, really I do but you see you may not be hungry…but we…"

Shadow's laugh came up but only this time it sounded like an evil chuckle. "…we certainly are"

Zari, who was still listening, looked horrified before Ravi gasped and his jaw dropped. The two then looked at each other before turning back.

Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira and Granny showed surprised shocked expressions before they glanced at each other.

"Umm…Manny…what did he mean by that?" asked Sid who looked very horrified

"Don't talk…" Manny whispered as he started to walk backwards. "Everyone just start walking back very…slowly"

Shadow let out another evil chuckle and he flew up on a larger rock. "I do hate to ruin this for you all but I have a few words for you that you must know. There is only here…and out here…you become our prey"

"Manny…" Diego whispered

"Wait for it" Manny whispered

"And my next six letters for you are this…ATTACK!" Shadow screeched

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos screeched as they jumped to attack till the three landed face-first on the ground with a harsh crash.

(SMASH)

"Oh!" cried Duke, Thorn, and Chaos as they got themselves up before they couldn't move apart when the three realized something was holding them together; when they looked down their eyes widened when they saw that their legs were all tied around with a very strong rope.

Duke turned to both Thorn and Chaos giving them furious glares before grabbing their heads before klonking them together. "Knuckle birds!"

(BONK)

"Oh!" cried both Thorn and Chaos

"Say what's the idea?" asked Thorn sternly

"You chained out legs together again, you feathered brained imbecile, that's what happened!" Duke told him sternly

"Well why didn't you see it coming?" asked Chaos sternly

"Because you two chicken heads weren't around to tell me" Duke affirmed them before he pecked them both on the head with his beak.

(BONK)

"Oh!" cried Thorn as he rubbed his head in pain

(BONK)

"Oh!" cried Chaos as he rubbed his head in pain

Ravi smiled victoriously and raised his hand out and Zari who was also smiling high fived him.

Shadow grunted with annoyance before he and Zelena screeched and flew flew off their rock and swooped down towards the herd and the two spread out their sharp claws to attack them.

Manny's eyes widened and yelled. "Watch out!"

Everyone quickly ducked and Shadow and Zelena swooped past them as they flew back up in the air and glared down menacingly at them.

"Look how you all scramble it's just what always makes this dinner going" said Shadow evilly

"And that's just how I like them…" said Zelena before she flew right in front of Sid's face and Sid looking terrified into the big predatory bird's eyes. "…scramble"

Zelena then licked the face off the sloth's disgusting fur and smacked her beak. "And a little bit running"

Sid suddenly was about to fall back in unconsciousness before Shira stepped in front in defense. "Hey take a hike sister!" she growled and she swiped her paw at her face.

(SLASH)

"ARGH…" Zelena screeched before she swiped her claw at her, but luckily Shira ducked and missed it and she pounced right on top of Zelena.

"Shira!" Diego cried. "Be careful!"

"Don't worry softie, I got this one!" Shira called out saying she has this under control as she and Zelena started to thought against each other into battle.

Suddenly Shadow came charging towards Manny and Diego and the two quickly ducked as they started to thought him off. Diego took the first attack as he pounced towards him with a ferocious growl and his claws tract into Shadow's skin. Shadow screeched with pain before he threw Diego to the side and Diego landed harshly on the ground but got back up as he continued to growl at him. Manny then took the second attack as he charged towards and he swung his tusks at him but Shadow fought him back as he used his claws and the two started swinging each other's tusks and claws at each other 'sword' style.

"Is that the best you got tubby because you're sure a good-looking blubber mammal to feed on" said Shadow sadistically

"Hey I'm not fat, I'm poufy!" Manny affirmed him

"Too bad chunky one, you could have made a perfect meal…" said Shadow before Manny's tusk klonked him in the face.

"ARGH" Shadow screeched painfully

"Ain't gonna happen on my watch feather-beak!" said Manny in determination and he charged right at Shadow knocking him to the ground.

Zari watched as the herd fought back against the hawks; she looked away before she looked all determined and she rested her hand on Ravi's shoulder. "Stay here" she whispered

Meanwhile Sid who was dragging Granny along with him, who were both, running for their lives from the three clumsy looking hawks who chased after them.

"Whoa…" Sid cried

"C'mon here you…" shouted Duke

"Let me at'em Duke…" shouted Thorn

"Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!" shouted Chaos

Sid dragged Granny around a stone in the middle of the corridor till they were cornered by Duke, Thorn, and Chaos. The two groups started walking in circles as the same time before they moved from one side…then they walked on the other side…then they walked to the other side again; but there was no escape for them. Till suddenly the two groups started walking in samba dancing style and as they walked on the other side they did the same thing as they danced samba mode. Just before the hawks moved to the other side again, Sid quickly grabbed Granny and started running as he past them and the three hawks chased after them again before the three hawks crashed into each other knocking each other down to the ground.

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(CRASH)

Duke grabbed both Thorn and Chaos by the feathers and picked them up to face him. "You bird brains, why don't ya looking where ya running!"

"We're running where we're looking" Chaos affirmed him

"Yeah!" said Thorn agreeing with Chaos

Duke pecked them both on top of the heads again.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos

"C'mon get going!" Duke screeched pushing Thorn and Chaos away as they continued to chase Sid and Granny

Back on the battle field Manny continued to thought against Shadow as he swung his tusks back and forth at Shadow but with reflexes Shadow was too quick for him whenever Manny swung his tusks Shadow would miss it and swoop past him slashing him.

"ARGH" Manny grunted with pain

"Had enough yet?" asked Shadow sadistically

Manny glared at him and charged at him again yelling before Shadow flew up in the air and as he flew up he spread his wings at and flew down charging right at him and gave him a few more slashes making Manny grunt with even more pain.

Manny felt weak and wounded but he wouldn't give up just yet. Shadow landed back on the rock as he chuckled evilly at him.

"You know for a large sack-of- meat like yourself you really got some mad skills" said Shadow seeing how impressive Manny was with his fighting attacks. "But not as good as me"

"Why do you even care?" Manny asked with hate. "You don't see me commenting about your bird skills"

Shadow chuckled evilly. "It doesn't matter. What does really matter is that the more hits you throw at me…the weaker you become. "You think you got what it takes mammoth?"

Manny stood back up and got himself back in defense mode. "Bring it on"

Shadow glared menacingly and spread his wings out. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Before Shadow was ready to charge again a sudden flying arrow came roaming from out of nowhere and it plucked into Shadow's flesh.

"ARGH" Shadow screeched painfully

Manny's eyes widened with surprise.

Shadow grabbed the arrow that was shot deep into his back and yanked it out and Shadow grunted with pain. He then turned around when he saw Zari who was holding her bow with another arrow raised in position right at him.

Shadow looked very surprised before he turned to Manny but he turned his attention more back on the human girl and he smiled viciously.

"Humans? I never knew humans were still alive out here" said Shadow sadistically. "And from the looks of it, I believe I'm seeing one right before my eyes"

"Leave her alone!" Manny warned him not to touch her

"Oh don't be so ignorant mammoth, I think she'd make a fine desert for our after dinner special" said Shadow sadistically thinking about eating her.

"How about you try a bird-knuckle sandwich" Zari roared

Shadow turned back around only to find Zari who made a fist and she swung at him punching him right in the face.

(PUNCH)

"ARGH" Shadow cried when he hit the floor

Zari then got into fighting position; Shadow got back up and glared at her menacingly

"So you want to play, eh?" said Shadow sadistically

"No, I just want to play with your face" said Zari in determination

Shadow made the first attack by charging right at her. Zari then made a back-kick knocking Shadow right in the face making Shadow fall to the ground; Zari then gave him a kick in the face before grabbing him by the beak and pulled him back up and started giving him multiple punches in the face; then she gave him a punch in the stomach and then a triple kick in the face again and Shadow made harsh contact with the ground.

"ARGH" Shadow grunted with even more pain before he passed out

Zari smirked with victory and swiped his hair back.

"Nice moves" Manny congratulated her seeing how impress he was with Zari's fighting skills

"It's the least these bad babies can do" said Zari referring to her fists.

"Yeah!" Ravi cheered and got out of his hiding place as he started jumping up and down. "Alright go Zari, you rock!"

Zelena suddenly noticed Ravi and with an evil smile she immediately towards Ravi with maximum speed. Zari noticed she was going right after Ravi and she yelled.

"Ravi, look out!" Zari cried

Ravi turned to the flying golden hawk as she heading straight for him till suddenly Diego jumped in defense and roared ferociously loud right at her making her hiss at him.

(ROAR)

"Stay away from him!" Diego roared and swiped his paw at her

"Grr, you filthy carnivore I never knew you would hit a woman!" said Zelena hatefully

"Oh I don't, but she does" Diego smirked rolling his eyes the other way

Shira suddenly pounced up in the air knocking Zelena to the ground knocking her out. Diego turned and rested his paw on the boy's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Diego asked with concern

Ravi shook his head

"Are you hurt?" Diego asked again with concern

Ravi shook his head again

Diego sighed with relief. "Good"

Zari then sighed with relief, before Shadow jolted back awake and while Zari wasn't looking he quietly got up and with reflex he charged right at her showing his sharp claws. Zari turned and once Shadow was about to slash her, a flash of brown slammed into Shadow who appeared to be Manny as he was charging him towards a large hillside.

(CRASH)

"ARGH" Shadow grunted painfully

"And that's what happens when you mess with this fat sack-of-meat" said Manny before he smiled victoriously

Suddenly a loud crack was heard from the distance making the ground shake. Everyone who thought against one another stopped. Manny looked up from above and noticed from above and noticed some very large boulders were started to break and head down straight towards them.

"Quick everyone, move, NOW" Manny ordered

Manny plucked his trunk around Zari's waist and placed her on his back and headed straight towards an open tunnel.

Diego did the same and with lightning reactions, he dived in between Ravi's legs, and stood back up again and took off along with Shira coming by his side after the others with the boy on his back.

Sid plucked Granny onto his back and waddled quickly after the others before the large boulders came crashing down. As the large boulders impacted with the ground, it blocked the entire entrance of the tunnel locking the herd inside.

Once the rumbling had stopped everyone ducked up and saw they were all locked inside the tunnel.

"Is everyone alright?" Manny asked with concern

"Yeah, I think so" Sid called out

"But I'm not!" Granny yelled sternly. "Where's my Precious?"

Shira then got up along with Diego who was lying on top of Ravi protecting him from the rocks stood up and the two sabers shook all the dirt off of them.

Ravi then raised his head up and uncovered his arms from his face. "Is it over?"

Zari then stood up from Manny's back and she hopped off of him and she ran over to her brother. Once she got to him she plucked Ravi into her arms and hugged him tight.

"Are you okay Ravi?" Zari asked with concern

"Yeah I'm fine" Ravi assured her

Zari smiled and the two hugged each other

"Well that couldn't have been weirder today than I expected" said Shira

Diego then walked over to her with a worried look. "Are you okay kitty?"

"Yeah I'm fine softie" Shira assured him and the two nuzzled each other showing each other love

"What were those things?" Ravi asked

"More importantly why did they want to eat us?" asked Sid

"I don't know, but for now on inside safe, outside…not safe" said Zari

"Alright everyone, I can see we're trapped in here but for right now we need to stay together at all times" said Manny. "Whatever those birds wanted is probably over with for now, but for right now we need to move along"

"I'm with you buddy" said Diego as he walked up beside Manny

"Hey don't forget me!" Sid called as he ran towards his two best friends.

Manny then plucked Zari and Ravi with his trunk and raised them both up and placed them on his back so they could relax the whole way.

"So Manny what's the plan?" asked Shira

"For right now…we're just gonna keep moving forward" Manny answered

"For how long?" asked Sid in a now whining tone

"Till I say so Sid" Manny told him. "We need to be at least a hundred yards away from those birds as possible so just walk along and stop your complaining"

Sid lowered his arms and started stomping his feet like a little kid and the herd started traveling through the tunnel to who knows what it'll lead them to.

* * *

**Wow! This is the longest chapter I'll ever done and I can't believe I've gotten this far into writing this story! Anyway thank you White Hunter with another magnificent idea of yours and stay tuned because more will be coming your way soon! Also please review and keep spreading me some more ideas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Graywolf77: I would write a chapter on how Ellie, Peaches and the others are doing, 'cause we've been away from them for too long. **

**Well graywolf77 since you brought that comment up to me I'll go with your idea first. Then I'll do your idea White Hunter I promise so I hope you get this and that you completely understand; you'll get you're wish and it's a promise I vow now to break to you. Anyway the next chapter is finally up so enjoy!**

* * *

Back out in the open, out in the middle of the seas, another large ice ship was still sailing out into the large ocean heading south as a female mammoth was standing out in the back of the ship as Ellie watched the clouds from above her move as the sun shone down at her and the ocean's waves were calm and gently. Ellie felt the cool breeze flowing into her face as she closed her eyes. The only thing Ellie could think about is her husband Manny hoping that he's still okay out there along with Sid, Diego, Shira and not to mention those two human kids.

Ellie sighed. "Don't worry Manny, we'll find you. I swear"

"Mom?" called Peaches as she walked up from behind her

Ellie turned to her daughter's attention. "Oh hey sweetie; you've been asleep for quite a while"

Peaches lowered her head as her eyes were filled with depression. "I just couldn't stop thinking about dad"

Ellie walked over and she raised her trunk under her daughter's chin and she lifted her head up. "I had the same thing too sweetheart"

Peaches smiled before a couple of spit balls came flying into the two mammoths faces. Ellie and Peaches looked up and saw Crash and Eddie were up to no good again, as always, as they shoot small pebbles at each other with their pee-shooters.

"Alright pin-head lay down you're weapon because you're time is up!" Crash called Eddie in a hero tone

"Who you calling pin-head?" asked Eddie giving Crash a funny look before he scattered down to him.

"Who do you think you're talking to you big rat, I told you I wanted to be dirty rat" Eddie affirmed his brother

Crash frowned and rested his hand son his hips. "What makes you think you can be dirty rat?"

Eddie smiled. "I'm dirty" he answered

(BONK)

Crash smacked his brother on the head with his pee-shooter and Eddie fell to the ground as his eyes rolled around. "Yeah you're dirty but you're still a rat!" he said sarcastically

Just as Eddie saw Crash starting to laugh at him hysterically, he picked up his pee-shooter up.

"Yeah well at least I don't suck my tail in my sleep like a big rat!" said Eddie

(BONK)

Eddie smacked his brother on the head with his pee-shooter and Crash's eyes rolled around. Once Crash shook his head back into place he yelped out and charged at his brother and the two ended up falling right off the branch before landed face first on the ice as the two possums rolled around in their fighting matter punching and slapping each other.

Ellie shook her head and she walked over and plucked the two by their tail with her trunk and raised them up to her face. "Guys this isn't the time to be horse playing we need to keep a look out for that ship"

"But he started it!" Eddie pointed at his brother

"Oh no you're the one who was being dirty Mr. dirty rat" Crash pointed back at his brother

"Oh look who's talking Mr. big rat?" Eddie yelled at him

"Dirty rat" Crash yelled

"Big rat" Eddie yelled

"Will you two knock it off" Ellie yelled at the top of her lungs causing both possums to shut their mouths immediately. "You're behaving like children"

Peaches walked over to her mother's side and stood beside her. "Mom's right who knows what dad and the others could be caught into right now. We need to stay focused and keep a look-out for anything"

"But if you two are going to act like children then you're going to work like children with a few chores" Ellie told them

"What!" both Crash and Ellie shouted

"That's right" Ellie affirmed them. "And your first chores are standing back on that pole and keep watch till I tell you it's over, understand?"

Crash and Eddie lowered their arms in defeat and nodded. "Yes Ellie"

Crash and Eddie did what they were told before Ellie set them back down and the two started scattering back up the pole. Ellie and Peaches started walking back up to the top of the back side of the ship.

"Mom are you okay?" Peaches asked with concern after she saw her mother act so aggressive towards her adoptive brothers.

Ellie sighed and turned back around to Peaches and she shook her head. "No I shouldn't of said something like that to Crash and Eddie, I-I-I don't know what I was thinking I was so frustrated by all of this I didn't mean to say those mean things to them"

Peaches walked over and she stood by her mother's side again. "Mom we'll find him I know we will. We're a herd; a family; and families never give up"

"I understand sweetie" said Ellie as she looked into her daughter's eyes. "I just never thought we would make it out here so far now I thought I was going to lose hope for a second but-"

"But what?" asked Peaches

Ellie then smiled at her. "But you brought me my hope back and it got my game back up. Now I'm determined to do whatever it takes to get your father back to us"

"That's the voice I like to hear" said Peaches as she smiles at her mother

"I promise we're gonna do our best to find him and it's a promise I now vow not to break" Ellie told her daughter

"That's great mom" said Peaches. "But the ship is still out of wind and plus we don't have anything to go faster with"

"If I could be of assistance" said Louis and he hopped onto Peaches tusks. "Why not we get Sid's grandma's whale to get us there? After all her pet whale can push and entire ship to an island much faster with just using her head"

"Say, I think you got something there Louis honey, if we call out to her maybe she could give us a lift in that case we could get there faster" said Ellie thinking Louis's idea was perfect

"Louis that's it, you're a genius!" Peaches shouted happily

Louis smiled and crossed his arms. "I have my moments"

So going with Louis's plan, the three headed back to the back of the ship and started calling out for Granny's pet whale Precious. It took nearly an hour as they continued to call for her till their voices started to break down.

"Precious" called Peaches

"Precious" called Ellie

"Precious" called Peaches again

"I guess I should have thought this over real serious" Louis admitted to himself. "Don't call out for someone that's bigger than you if your only 2 feet tall"

"How do you think my dad feels about himself being called fat?" Peaches asked Louis

"Pay attention you two" Ellie confirmed the two. "We have to keep trying"

"But how?" asked Peaches. "No matter how many times we call her she's just not gonna come out"

"We maybe because she only listen's to Sid's grandma than the rest of us" Louis confirmed her. "Maybe if we try to comminute with her like she does we could get her to reason with us"

"You never stop continuing to surprise me Louis" said Ellie happily. "Let me try first?"

Ellie walked up to the ledge and she cleared her throat to make it sound better before she took a mighty deep breath and she started talking to the whole ocean.

"Precious, it's me Ellie, I'm one of Granny's friends and I need to talk to you…" Ellie called out

Peaches watched her mother before Louis hopped back onto her tusk and whispered into her ear. "Are your sure your mother can handle this?"

"Don't worry; she's mammoth and part-possum in both ways, there's no way she would give up" Peaches whispered back to him

"Listen, I know you probably won't come out because you probably wouldn't listen to me at all, and I understand that completely; but right now you need to understand on this…" Ellie continued. "My husband along with our friends including your owner got caught up in this continental-drift and are heading out in the middle of nowhere and it's real, real important that we get there as fast as we can so could you please help us out"

Silence continued not to show itself as everything still stayed quiet.

Ellie lowered her head and she turned back around to face Peaches and Louis and she started walking towards them.

"Well?" asked Peaches

Ellie looked up and sighed. "I guess we're on our own for the time being is guess"

But suddenly a thump shook the entire ship causing Ellie, Peaches and Louis to wobble including Crash and Eddie when they started falling off the branch until he hit face first on the ice again.

Eddie brought his face up and turned to his brother. "Crash I told you not to have the extra garlic I gave you last night"

Then Crash brought his face up and turned to Eddie. "Well maybe someone shouldn't have given it to me in the first place"

"What in the ocean kingdom was that?" asked Louis as he got himself off the ground

"I don't know?" Peaches answered. "What do you think mom?"

"I would ask the same question to both of you" Ellie answered

Just before Ellie said that she suddenly noticed the ocean ripples were moving very fast as very small waves continued to pass by. Ellie then walked over to the side of the ship and when she looked down she saw the ship was going at a fast pace.

"Umm, is it just me or does anyone feels like we're moving?" Louis asked

"That's what I want to know?" asked Peaches

Ellie then turned back and she hurriedly ran over to the back of the ship and when she looked she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw at the bottom a big rubber head poking out of the water pushing the ship that appeared to be Precious.

Ellie smiled with happiness. "Thank-you for your trust" she thanked Precious

Ellie turned back around and walked back to the others who were waiting on her command.

"Alright everyone we're back in on the game. Let's get to work" Ellie commanded. "Peaches you and Louis rig the mast back up while you Crash and Eddie get back to your positions. Let's move it mammals we've got friends to save, let's go, go, go!"

"You got it mom" said Peaches

"Right on Ms. Ellie" said Louis

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" Crash and Eddie saluted to her

Ellie then looked back into the sky and smiled. "Just you wait big daddy; we'll find you before you even know it"

The ship continued to sail fast along with Precious pressing up against it as they sailed faster out into seas as the day continued on.

* * *

**Well graywolf77 I hope this makes you and the other readers feel better. Anyway thank-you for the idea and I'll be right up with White Hunter's idea next so stay tuned because more will be coming your way! **


	15. Chapter 15

**White Hunter: You're welcome. Now for another idea for your next chapter; as the herd walked through the cave Sid asked Zari and Ravi about their parents and what they were like. Zari was a little taken back by the question before she went into thought and she began to remember what her mother and father were like before telling the herd about her parents. After a while they came to a large cavern that was covered in ice, As the group walked through the ice cave Zari and Ravi were suddenly picked up by a flat piece of ice that hung above Manny's back and the two siblings found themselves moving down a slick slide of ice before sliding down into the cavern while letting out surprised yelps. The herd quickly follows after the two kids as they all rode down the slick ice throughout the cavern. A few times the group got separated, but managed to meet up again at the end of the ride before they all collided with a large snowbank. After a few moments of digging themselves out the group looked at each other in shocked surprised for a second before they all began to laugh at their experience of sliding through the ice cavern; after calming down the group continued through the cavern as Zari spoke to the group that she hadn't had that much fun since she was a little girl. She told the group how she and her family would always spend time together and would always play around in the snow. The group decides to take a break as they settled in the cavern that was made of stone instead of ice and got a few moments of sleep. I hope this helps! **

**I told you I promise your wish would come true, and it did! Thanks for your patience and the next chapter is up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile, the herd was still lurking around in the cave as they followed the only tunnel that was inside for them to follow. Echoing sounds clicked and clunked and it made low humming noises as they walked through. Plus, every time each of the herd members walked their footsteps echoed all around.

Diego turned from over his shoulder. "C'mon guys stick together we don't want to lose anyone in here"

"Oh I'm not losing you ever" Shira said soothingly to Diego as her side of her body nuzzled against his shoulder

Diego purred quietly to himself without letting anyone know, especially Manny and Sid, and he nuzzled against Shira's shoulder making her purr delight.

"DIEGO AND SHIRA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Sid teased by harassing them with a song

(BONK)

"OW" cried Sid when a stone hit him on the nose. "Hey…"

Sid looked up from Manny's back who saw Ravi tossing up a stone in his hand.

"What was that for?" Sid asked

"You can't tease a good couple like them, that's wrong" Ravi confirmed him

"Well turn around I'll tease them behind your back kid" Sid teased Ravi back

Sid started laughing hysterically before suddenly he bumped into a stump and he yelped in pain because it hit his privates.

"OW" cried Sid as he held onto his privates

"Oh careful there's a stump" Ravi told him

"Not anymore" said Sid in a painful tone before he fell back on the ground

"Maybe that'll teach you to mind your own business" Diego told Sid

Once Sid managed to catch up to the others again, Sid turned his attention back up to Zari and Ravi. "So Zari, Ravi, can I ask you both something?"

"Sure?" said Ravi

"What is it?" asked Zari

Sid rubbed the back of his head and he hesitated for a moment before he answered. "It's about your parents, umm…exactly what were they like?"

Zari and Ravi turned to each other with hesitation before Zari turned to him. "Well you see Sid; our parents normally look like any other human and for me and my brother we sort of almost look like them…"

"…but only younger" Ravi blurted out

"Well I can see that, it's just…well" said Sid

"What?" asked Zari

"You and Ravi kind of look like somebody we used to know a very long time ago" Sid answered

"You mean someone that looked like us?" Ravi asked as he pointed to himself

"Yeah but only smaller, cuter, and chubbier" said Sid

"Where are you getting at Sid?" asked Zari feeling confused

"Well it was a very long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long…" Sid kept repeating

(BONK)

Another stone hit Sid cross the face and Sid's eyes were crossed and he continued to walk only this time he was wobbling and moving from side to side before he hit face first on the ground. Zari turned to Ravi who had another stone in his hand and she gave him a look.

"What?" asked Ravi

Suddenly as the group continued following the tunnel, they came across a large cavern that was made of ice all around. When Ravi saw it his eyes were astonished by the way the ice showed itself all around him. The herd noticed as fascinating the underground ice was as it glistens all around showing the herd's reflections from above and down below.

"Whoa" said Ravi quietly to himself

"Okay everyone I know this is made of ice but we need to be absolutely careful" Manny told everyone to be aware

"I hear you buddy…whoa" said Diego as he tried to keep his paws under control as he walked on the ice. "But it looks like some of us aren't gonna make it across"

Shira tried keeping her paws in control but unfortunately the ice was too slippery for her to handle. But luckily for Sid who was as always the master of ice skating twirling in large circles around the herd spinning like a ballerina.

"How are you able to stay on your toes, but we can't?" Shira asked Sid questionably

"Because let's face the facts" said Sid. "Your skills aren't comparable to my skills"

Shira gave him a scowl before Diego was able to catch up beside her giving Sid the same scowl as she was. "If you're so good at it then why don't you help us get across twinkle toes?"

"Oh that's easy" said Sid throwing his hand at them

"Oh really?" said Shira smirking with one eyebrow raised as she turned her head around to Manny who was definitely a lot heavy for him to drag.

Once Sid finally realized she was right when he looked up at Manny his eyes lowered back to Diego and Shira and he gulped nervously.

"Yeah I got a better idea" Sid suggested. "You help each other…while I carry Granny"

Sid lifted Granny up and placed her on his back before Granny started beating him with her stick.

"Giddy up SeaBiscuit, let's go…" Granny shouted

(BONK)

"OW" cried Sid

(BONK)

"OW" cried Sid

(BONK)

So as the group started sliding across the ice cavern carefully, Ravi looked down from below him and noticed that this was kind of fun.

"Wow, a mammoth giving us a ride while he's sliding on ice! Who knew?" said Ravi excitedly

"Don't get used to it kid" Manny warned him

Manny, Diego, and Shira tried as hard as they could to keep their balance in place while Sid who had Granny on his back, was skating in his dancing routines. Ravi couldn't help but laugh as he watched Sid dance all funny; Zari just raised an eyebrow.

Just then Sid came skating all around the herd with a smile. "Hi everyone"

Sid first skated to Manny. "Hi Manny…"

Sid then skated over to Diego. "Hi Diego…"

Sid then lastly skated over to Shira. "Hi Shira…"

Just as Sid did a twirl jump in the air he landed on one foot at a perfect landing as held onto Granny into his one paw as he slid backwards till suddenly…

(CRASH)

Sid front part of his body was slammed into the ice wall with his end sticking out. The herd started to skate past them. "Hey Sid…" they finished

Granny then slid away till she stopped

"Ha, ha, ha, and I thought I was the one who was told not to skate without adult supervision" said Granny as she started laughing hysterically

Ravi did the same as well seeing how Sid's performance ended so badly and he turned to his sister. "That looked fun"

Zari smiled but didn't say anything back as she continued to stay into thought by herself ignoring everyone but Ravi.

Just before Sid got himself out of the ice he quickly skated as fast as he could to catch up with the rest of the gang.

"Will you keep up please?" Manny told Sid. "It's hard enough to keep track of two kids"

Suddenly as Manny was about to pass a flat piece of ice that was hanging from above his back; but as Zari and Ravi weren't looking the they both turned when suddenly the ice piece plucked the two off Manny's back and into an ice tunnel and Zari and Ravi looked at each other with surprised looks as they started to slid very slowly.

"What just happened?" asked Zari

"I don't know, but it looks like it's gonna be fun" said Ravi as he rubbed his hands in excitement

"Ravi when do you remember the last time I ever had fun?" Zari asked her brother

"I don't know, I haven't seen you lately" Ravi answered her

"Exactly" Zari confirmed him

As the two continued to slide very slowly on the ice piece tunnel above the rest of the herd, the tunnel went from above to the other side about a mile away that lead to the bottom of some very slick ice that formed like a large slide. As the two were about to reach the end of the ice tunnel they noticed how a long way down it was and Zari gulped while Ravi smiled with excitement.

"Alright, now we're talking" said Ravi excitedly

Zari's eyes widened with fear as she wrapped her legs around Ravi's waist. "Ravi…I think we're in the wrong…"

But before Zari could finish her sentence the two already started sliding all the way down as she screamed. "…AGH"

Zari and Ravi went sliding the down the steep slide before they landed on the straight slide as Zari and Ravi were yelping at the top of their lungs.

"AGH" Zari and Ravi screamed

Zari and Ravi were sliding on maximum speed as they slid straight towards Manny and the others on the other side.

"Hey I think I see a light coming up straight head guys!" Sid called pointing out

Shira sighed with relief. "Thank goodness, my paws are driving me crazy"

"By that time we should be able to get out of here before sunset" said Manny

Manny suddenly noticed Diego from in front was giving him a shocked look as he walked. Manny raised a brow. "What's the matter Diego you frozen or something?"

"Umm, Manny this may be a bad time to ask but…" Diego tried to make things more clear "…aren't you forgetting something?"

Manny snorted and chuckled. "I never forget anything; a mammoth never forgets"

Diego then gestured his eyes to the other direction as Manny still gave him one eyebrow up. Manny then turned around from his shoulder before he turned back to Diego.

"See I told you a mammoth never…" Manny stopped when he quickly turned his head back around to find out the two siblings weren't on his back anymore.

Manny quickly looked to the other side till he looked from underneath him and then back up at Diego who was still giving him a concern look as Manny gave him wide-eyes.

"Where's Zari and Ravi?" Manny asked

"HEY GUYS…" Zari and Ravi shouted as they slid past them

Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, and Granny watched as the two reached the very end of the tunnel on the other side and when they flew up the both turned around and waved to them before falling down the tunnel screaming.

Manny, Sid, Diego and Shira were silent when they saw the two fall right in before they all screamed very loud with terror.

"AGH!" the herd screamed

Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira along with Granny perched on Sid's back quickly ran over as they worriedly watched the two humans' kids slide the hole

"AGH…" Zari and Ravi screamed as they slid loop-de-looped in circles

The others looked at each other before turning back before they all jumped in to go after them both as they all screamed.

Zari screamed at the top of her lungs while Ravi raised his arms in the air with excitement laughing all the way. Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, and Granny started to make their way down as each of them screamed in their own certain way.

"AGH…" screamed Sid as he slid on his bottom

"WHOA…" screamed Diego and Shira as they both slid down on their stomachs

"WHOA…" screamed Manny as he slid on his bottom

"WEE…" Granny screamed gleefully as she stayed on his grandson's back

As Zari and Ravi slid down the bumpier tunnels they twisted from side to side as Zari covered her mouth feeling like she was going to be sick but Ravi was laughing gleefully seeing this was very fun.

"Woo" Ravi screamed gleefully. "Yeah"

Just then they all reached different tunnel routes as each member of the herd slid into one and being separated from the rest of the group. Once they reached out they all went flying in the air as they all flew in different directions screaming out in terror.

"AGH…" screamed Zari and Ravi

"AGH…" screamed Manny

"AGH…" screamed Sid

"AGH…" screamed Diego

"AGH…" screamed Shira

"WEE…" shouted Granny who still continued to shout with excitement

Then out of nowhere a saber-tooth squirrel went flying in the air as well as his nut was when as he unfortunately fails to catch it.

"AGH…" screamed Scrat

Everyone flew back in different cave tunnels as their one way ticket through torture began to continue again.

When Zari's legs couldn't' hold much longer she released them but luckily she managed to grab Ravi's hand as they both were now sliding on their stomachs as Ravi continued to laugh with joy.

Zari didn't know what to react when sliding down a large ice tunnel in the cavern but she saw her brother was enjoying it very much.

Ravi laughed as he looked at her. "Aren't you having fun yet?" he shouted

"Does it look like I'm having fun?" Zari shouted to him

"Yeah it sure looks like it is" said Ravi before he started laughing

Zari didn't know what to react next when she saw her brother laugh. Zari suddenly started to get the funny feeling as she made a smile and she started chuckling under breath and tried to hold it; but it couldn't hold for long and she was bursting out with laughter. When Ravi saw this he began laughing along with her as the two siblings continued sliding down the ice cavern.

Meanwhile the herd were not having fun at all as each of them went down a tunnel that caused very pain for most of them as Sid and Granny went flying up in the air upside down as he ran in pace before landing on his head and continued sliding down.

"AGH…" Sid screamed

Just then Manny came sliding out of the other tunnel. "WHOA…"

Just when he reached out the other tunnel from above him that Sid and Granny was sliding on landed safely onto Manny's face.

Diego and Shira, however, tried clawing their claws in the ice as they both screamed as they both made their way down.

"AGH…WHOA…" screamed Diego and Shira when they fell out from the tunnel above they started falling towards Manny

When they both landed they clawed their paws into Manny's butt

"OW…" screamed Manny in pain

Just then they were coming straight towards a large chunk of ice straight up ahead of them. Sid then grabbed Manny's trunk and yelled through it.

"Captain, ice berg ahead!" Sid screamed

"AGH" the herd screamed

The herd started screaming as they were about to reach it when suddenly instead of crashing into it they slid on it before slowly sliding back down making the herd sigh in relief.

"Oh…" Manny sighed

"Phew…" Sid sighed

"Whoa…" Diego sighed '

"Whoa…Phew…" Shira sighed

"Glad that's over" Manny sighed again

"Aw, I never get to have fun!" Granny whined as she crossed her arms together

But suddenly a crack on the ice beneath them started to break as it slowly started falling north that lead straight ground that was way below them. The herd's eyes widened again.

"Oh no…" said Diego

When Diego finished the ice broke and the herd started screaming again.

"AGH" the herd screamed

But luckily for them the ice piece made a perfect slide for them to slide before they reached an area with very sharp ice whose spikes were very sharp.

"AGH" the herd screamed

When they reached it the large ice piece started shedding from the sharp ice spikes causing it to shed into a million pieces before they were on sliding on their bottoms again.

Just then Zari and Ravi came safely sliding out of the tunnel and did a little turn as they both reached the slicker slide before the herd joined them. Zari and Ravi turned around as they saw the frightening faces on each other herd members.

Zari and Ravi laughed but when they turned back their eyes widened when they saw a long straight sharp pointy piece of ice that they were about to collide into.

Zari knew what she had to do as she used her foot and she picked Ravi to the side separating them both.

Luckily they passed it as they continued to slide.

"Ravi!" Zari called to her brother

"It's alright, I'm okay!" Ravi called back assuring her

Ravi laughed as he looked back when his face turned to shock when he saw he was about to fly up in the air. "Uh-oh"

When Ravi slid up on the slide, the young boy went flying right up in the air as he screamed.

Zari turned to the herd. "Manny catch him!" she shouted to Manny

Manny's eyes widened as Ravi continued screaming with joy as he flew up into the air. As the others started to pass him Manny turned to the other direction as he was now sliding backwards.

When Zari turned back around her eyes widened as well as Sid, Diego, and Shira when they noticed they were coming up to a large snowbank right up ahead.

"AGH" Zari, Sid, Diego and Shira screamed

Just then each of the group crashed through the snowbank of the wall leaving body shots that were in the funniest way as each crashed into the wall.

(CRASH)

(CRASH)

(CRASH)

(CRASH)

Just as Ravi was starting to fall towards Manny, Manny reached out his trunk and once he waited for the right moment the mammoth plucked the boy into his trunk and he smiled victoriously.

When Zari, Sid, Diego, Shira along with Granny poked their heads out they all screamed one last time before Manny collided into the snowbank leaving a large image of his body straight through the wall.

"AGH" Zari, Sid, Diego, and Shira screamed

(CRASH)

All of the snow from above started raining down all over them as it started burying them all underneath creating a steep snow cliff.

Just as the fun was over, Zari was the first to poke her head out; then came Ravi

"What happened?" asked Ravi

Zari and Ravi turned to each other before Zari spoke to him. "We just had fun like you said"

"Yeah…I guess we did" said Ravi happily

"Wait a minute" Zari stopped for a moment. "Where's Manny, Sid, Diego and the others"

Suddenly from underneath them Manny popped out of the snow with Ravi riding on top of him.

"I'm right here" Manny answered agitatedly

Suddenly Sid popped out of the snow from behind Zari as he started screaming with terror.

"AGH…guys, guys help, help, I can't feel my feet, I can't feel my feet!" Sid cried feeling his legs were stiffed for the rest of his life

Zari laughed before she tapped Sid on the shoulder. "Umm, Sid…those are my feet" she affirmed him

Sid looked back down and he plopped his feet from the snow and he wiggled his toes. "Oh…silly me, I'm alright" he said feeling satisfied

Diego then popped out of the snow and he shook himself off before he looked around for his mate.

"Shira? Shira! Has anyone seen Shira?" Diego asked with concern

Shira suddenly popped out of the snow from underneath Diego as Diego landed flat on Shira's back before Shira turned to Diego.

Shira raised a brow at him. "You know it's not mating season yet, don't you softie?"

"It wouldn't hurt to start early" Diego confirmed her

Shira chuckled from under her breath and she gave him a small kiss on the lips before the two sabers nuzzled each other.

"Yeah" Ravi shouted with joy as he slid down Manny's trunk as the boy started jumping around feeling all excited after their experience with the ice cavern.

"Woo-hoo, yeah alright!" Ravi shouted excitedly before he raised a hand up. "Who's up for round two?"

Zari along with Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira and Granny looked at him with shocked surprised looks on their faces. Ravi's smile started to lower till he slowly raised his hand down and he lowered his head sadly at the ground.

But suddenly Ravi heard chuckling as the boy looked back up to find his sister was laughing with joy as she continued to laugh even more.

Ravi's smile went back up as he started laughing again with joy. Zari turned to the others as she continued laughing when she saw the looks on the animals faces as she fell onto the snow laughing really hard as Ravi joined her.

Suddenly Sid started to laugh as the silence continued to decrease and he was laughing along with Zari and Ravi. Diego and Shira looked at each other confusingly before they both started laughing along with them. Manny watched as everyone started laughing for absolute no reason till he suddenly made a small chuckle. Then his chuckle started to become a small laugh and as he saw the others laugh, his laugh started to grow till he was laughing really loud with the rest of the group as they all laughed with joy after what they experienced.

Granny, however, stood there scowling at the group and she threw her hand at all of them. "Ah fun is for sissies" she said sternly

When the group finally calmed down they continued their journey in the ice cavern as it was not so slippery anymore making for each member of the herd to walk steady.

"Well that was a fun predicament" said Sid happily

"Yeah I can't believe we used to do that that a long time ago and even if it was torture it was still fun" said Diego happily agreeing with Sid

"I'll say, in all my years of pirating I never had that much excitement for one day" said Shira happily agreeing with both of them

"Yeah just like old times…" said Manny happily "…just like old times"

Manny suddenly heard voiced from above him and he turned around and he saw Zari who was tickling her brother under the arms as the boy laughed really hard making Zari laugh even more.

Manny smiled. "Looks like you two had fun?"

"Are you kidding? That was the best ride ever!" Ravi screamed with joy

Zari smiled and turned to Manny. "You know Manny; in all of my childhood I had never had something that was that great for me that was exciting"

"Really?" Manny asked. "When's the last time you really had fun?"

Zari hesitated for a moment before chuckling. "When my parents were still around to be with me"

"You know when I was your age even if I was still grown up I used to play with my dad in the snow till the sun went over the horizon; then we would do it again another day till the next day" Manny told Zari

"Really?" asked Zari. "What were they like?"

"You know to tell you the truth, I can't even remember. Before I was left on my own I had nobody till I met Sid and Diego" Manny explained

"But how'd they make your life fun?" Zari asked

"Well you see as the years went on, we ran into flooding valleys, prehistoric jungles, and not to mention pirates who were too clueless to even understand…" Manny explained

"I heard that" Shira called being offended by the remark

"Oh but not you Shira, your still the best to talk to" Manny assured her

Manny turned back to Zari. "So what were your parents like?"

Zari wondered for a moment before she bit her lip. "Well back when Ravi was just a baby when it was snowing a lot outside mother and father took us out into the biggest open field they could find and out there we would always play around in the snow and make snow angels; then after we were done we would always stay back in the tent and mom would hold onto Ravi as she rocked him to sleep…"

"And you're father?" said Manny

When Zari heard that word she smiled and she wrapped her arms around her tired brother who was fast asleep. "My dad…he would always stay with me in my bed and whisper into my ear and sing me soothing songs about love. Then we would both sleep together"

Manny chuckled and smiled. "You really miss your father, huh?"

Zari smirked. "More like anything in the world. There's no better father in the whole wide world than a daughter could have had"

Manny smiled and turned away till he started thinking about his daughter Peaches. He loved her so much he would be there for her whenever need along with his wife Ellie by his side. Zari's words struck Manny's heart as he closed his eyes and continued moving on.

After hours of traveling the herd finally made it the cavern that was made of stone when they saw a dark blue light right up ahead that could lead to a way out as it showed it was night time.

"Alright everyone, let's stop" Manny ordered

"Thank the lord!" Sid whined before he plopped on the ground and started rubbing his feet.

"We'll rest here for the night and we'll continue on tomorrow" said Manny

As everybody started to make themselves comfy as they settled in for the night, Sid was able to create a small, nice, blazing fire with his magic touch making the cave seem toastier.

Diego and Shira made themselves comfortable as they lay down next to each other. Granny was already fast sleep snoring very loudly. Sid continued rubbing his hands together trying to warm himself up. Just before everyone was sound asleep, Manny was the last to laid down next to Sid, along with Diego, Shira and Granny; when he looked up from over his shoulder he saw a sleeping Ravi cuddled into his sisters arms and Manny quietly wrapped his trunk around Zari's waist gently started to set them both down on the ground.

Zari sighed and leaned up against a rock wall and she let out a tired yawn. "Boy am I beat. I'm gonna get some shut-eye"

"Okay I'll keep watch" Manny told her

"Alright and Manny?" Zari asked

"What?" asked Manny as he turned to her

"I just want to let you know that you're not so bad after all; thank-you for a great day even if you almost got us killed" Zari thanked him for the experience

"Hey danger is what runs in my veins, it's a gift" Manny told her sarcastically

Zari laughed till she laid herself down. "Well goodnight"

"Goodnight" said Manny to her

Soo as everyone was asleep, Manny did an attendance check to make sure everyone was close to each other the way he wants it to be. Soon after double-checking, Manny started drifting off to sleep; just before he was about to drift asleep something woke him up and he glanced down and found that Ravi had curled up next to him.

"Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?" Ravi mumbled in his sleep

"Alright sure, that's fine with me" Manny answered him quietly

"Promise you won't leave me and Zari?" Ravi mumbled in his sleep

"Yeah sure" Manny answered quietly

"Cross your heart?" Ravi mumbled in his sleep

Manny's eyes suddenly widened and he glanced back down before he saw Ravi was drift into a deep sleep so innocently. Manny then turned over to Zari who was sleeping peacefully showing an innocent smile on her face.

Manny sighed before he answered. "Cross my heart"

As everyone was sound asleep Manny looked up before speaking to himself. "Oh what have I got myself into Ellie?"

Once Manny was comfortable he closed his eyes and went into his deep slumber along with everybody else as the fire continued blazing throughout the cave.

* * *

**Wow! That's a lot I wrote since the last chapter, anyway just to let you know I was sick and I stayed home today from school and it nearly took me hours to get this chapter in the right place and I also thank-you White Hunter once again with another brilliant idea of yours. Please review and keep spreading me some more ideas!**


	16. Chapter 16

**White Hunter: Alright here is another idea for the next chapter. Miles away from where the group had escaped from Shadow, his mate and his three flunkies where gathering their wits together as they settled down for the night. Shadow was infuriated about what had happened and vowed to get even with the group as soon as they found them. Shadow then began to formulate a plan with his flock before they all fell asleep. Back in the cavern everyone began to wake up from their sleep and were getting to head out, when Sid suddenly discovers that the cavern they were in was the same cavern they saw the cave paintings in. The group began to look around the cavern for a while until Shira found an interesting cave painting of a mammoth, a sloth, and a saber tooth all circling around a human baby and called everyone over. The group looked at the painting curiously before Zari said that it was the panting her father had shown her and Ravi when they were kids. She began to tell the herd the story of how her father had been a baby and had been brought back to his tribe by a mammoth, a sloth, and a saber tooth tiger. After finishing her story Diego and Manny started to put the pieces of Zari's story together and quickly figured out that Zari and Ravi were the children of the baby that they have rescued a long time ago. When they told this to Zari and Ravi the two kids were astonished and surprised that they were actually meeting the three very same animals that their father had met a long time ago. Zari told the group her father's real name and thanked them for saving her father's life. The group soon began to head out as they once again started on their journey on how to find their way off the island and back home. I hope this helps. **

**Hey everybody I'm back and better than ever! After a whole week of being sick I finally feel like a whole new different person. They next chapter is up so enjoy!**

* * *

Far off about miles and miles away stood rock formations with pointy ends sticking out of the group that were sharp as a needle; the grounds were in ruins as the grass stayed brown and the dirt showed its style all around the area. Out there was a large formation of rock with sharp ends sticking out as more of them was spread around everywhere. It was called Half-Peak.

After Soto was killed and his pack has deserted him, Half-Peak was left as an abandoned graveyard full of bones and carnage.

Half-Peak was once the place for sabers but now it was a place for hawks.

And at Half-Peak nothing remains peace all; not even Duke, Thorn, and Chaos whenever they're at war for no reason.

It was dark and cloudy at night but the moon gave the island light as it shined down on them. Inside was a large cavern of half-peak that was about 97 stories high; and on top of a large branch stood Shadow gazing out into the night.

Shadow's feathers stuck out showing enragement as his yellow eyes glowed showing retribution and hatred as the blood boiled right inside him.

Shadow's beak started clenching as he started to make loud irritating sounds with his beak and talons as he scratched them into the wood leaving scars.

"You may have won today mammoth, but mark my words…" Shadow said deeply dark to himself. "I will get you at all costs"

Zelena suddenly appeared as she flew up and landed right next to her husband. "Darling please don't get all worked up again I just cleaned up this morning"

"Zelena my love, never will I ever stop working my feathers up all just because some meat pack comes and disturbs my hollow" Shadow confirmed her agitatedly

"They might have got lucky due to the excuse of temptation but it doesn't mean for you to act ignorant over yourself including me" Zelena confirmed him

"But it's not just that!" Shadow confirmed her agitatedly. "Next thing I knew some human brat comes popping in the way ruining my moment of victory and you want me to not be ignorant over myself"

"Oh clam your beak!" Zelena shouted agitatedly at him. "Yes we've been out-witted by this group but they got away once the cave closed in there's nothing you can do now. Just let it go"

"Let it go?" said Shadow starting to act sadistic again

"You want me…to let it go you say?" Shadow repeated before he pounded his sharp talons in the ground. "Oh I'll let go…once I get my claws on them!"

"Well what do you expect me to do, my love?" Zelena asked

"Summon those idiots for a conference immediately!" Shadow ordered his wife

Zelena bowed to him. "Yes my love"

The next scene changes back in Shadow's hallow as he sat on a branch till he saw Zelena push Duke, Thorn, and Chaos in.

"Hey wait a minute now…" said Thorn

"What's the idea…" said Duke

"Take it easy…" said Chaos

Once Zelena entered the hallo, she roughly pushed the three flunkies inside before Duke walked up to her.

"You just try that once more!" Duke warned her

Zelena pushed Duke again once more before Duke walked up to her again.

"You're afraid to do that again!" Duke warned her again

Zelena grabbed Duke by the face with her claws and she roughly pushed him away.

Duke turned back to Thorn and Chaos. "By golly she did it; I'm beginning to hate that chick!"

Suddenly Shadow walked up and triple-slapped the three in the face.

(TRIPLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" exclaimed Duke, Thorn, and Chaos

"Shut up!" Shadow ordered. "Now step forward you fools"

Duke and Thorn nodded as they took one step forward except for Chaos who just stood where he was. Zelena noticed and she walked up to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Zelena asked agitatedly

Chaos turned to her. "I'm no fool" he affirmed her

"Then move forward you idiot!" Shadow ordered him

"That's different" said Chaos and he took one step forward to be with his other flunkies

"Alright this meeting is called to order" said Shadow. "Now I called you all here for a reason; you see earlier today we were out-wit by this 'herd' and unfortunately for us they managed to escape. By now they must be at least far away and we have no way to track them down due to their location"

"Maybe they're safari away we'll never catch'em. YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK…" said Chaos

Duke frowns and picks up a large bone from the ground and he whacks Chaos over the head with it.

(BOP)

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" cried Chaos as he covered his head with his wings

Shadow infuriated flew down and with reflex he triple-slapped all three of them in in face.

(TRIPLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Duke, Thorn, and Chaos

"Now listen you idiots! I need eyes in the sky I cannot afford for any of you to goof off so pay attention and stop your idiotic behaviors" Shadow ordered them

Once the stupid birds' mouths were fully shut, Zelena flew up on the branch to be next to her husband.

"As you all know, we were defeated easily so I formulated a plan to get back at them" Shadow explained. "Tell them my love"

Zelena bowed and she started explaining the plan to them. "Alright you maggots get this; out of that whole group is the strongest and fearsome and will do at nothing to keep them from going down"

"So what's that got to do with it?" asked Thorn sternly

"Well you see it goes in a cycle; it starts from the biggest and it ends with the smallest and at the smallest there's a solution…" Zelena explained

"…and when there's a solution, there's an answer for it" Shadow finished

"Where are you getting at boss?" asked Duke

"Simple…" said Shadow

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos turned to each other with confused glances before turning back to their leader.

"…we take the weakest of the group" Shadow answered. "Meaning the less anticipated and the less who challenges most; and I know exactly who"

"Yeah but what's that got to do with us?" asked Thorn once more

"Get this, you three are going to find him and when you do you are going to create a diversion that'll lurk them away till the exact moment is right…snatch him! Does this comprehend?" Shadow finished

"Oh yes boss, yes" said Duke nodding in agreement

Duke then turned to Thorn and Chaos and gives them the stubborn look. "You feathered ignoramuses understand the plan?" he asked sternly

"Yeah I do but I don't think he does" said Thorn in agreement before he pointed to Chaos

Chaos gives him a stubborn look before Duke shoves his shoulder. "You get it?"

"Soitenly" said Chaos in agreement

"Get some rest" Shadow ordered. "Zelena will give you your flying orders at dawn"

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos nodded before heading back to their hollow. Zelena turned back to her husband.

"You really twisted our wings this time as well as mine love?" asked Zelena

"Yes, and by tomorrow I'll twist their hearts till I crush them till they become nothing" Shadow told her. "Get some sleep my love; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

Zelena bowed to him. "Yes my love"

Just before Zelena flew away, Shadow turned back to the moon before looking back at it.

"Enjoy tonight while you can mammoth…but by tomorrow the only thing you'll lose is your trust" Shadow said to himself before he made an evil wicked smile.

* * *

The next morning, the sun's reflection shined through the cave from the opening coming from the other side. Just as it did, the group continued their journey as they made their way in a dark tunnel.

"Hey I see a light coming straight ahead!" Sid pointed out excitedly

"That's means we've found a way out" said Zari feeling relieved

"Well that's great news" said Shira feeling relieved

"By that we'll be out of here in no time" said Manny

"Let's just hope nothing else gets in our way" said Diego

"We better, my feet are aching by the minute" said Granny whining about her feet hurting

Just as they were walking through the dark tunnel, Sid noticed something from above him as he noticed some figures that were painted on the ceilings of the rock as he noticed a lot more as they walked through.

Ravi noticed the paintings too as he watched from above. Zari noticed them as well also as she studied the walls around her.

As they reached the end of the tunnel, everyone's eyes were amazed when they entered a cavern that was filled with thousands of cave drawings everywhere.

When Ravi saw this, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Whoa…"

"Hey I remember this place!" said Sid excitedly. "Do you guys?"

"Now that I'm looking at it, I'm starting to get you buddy" said Diego agreeing with Sid

"The drawings" said Manny feeling surprised. "After what happened to our home, I still can't believe it's still here"

Ravi slid off of Manny's back and once he got off he ran over to the walls and observed them.

"Wow, look at all of these pictures this is so cool" said Ravi gleefully

Just then Sid grabbed Ravi's hand and started taking him to the other side of the wall and started pointing. "Look, look, tigers!"

Sid and Ravi looked and saw drawings of saber-tooth tigers hunting gazelles out in the open.

"EK" Sid cringed with fear

"Wow that outta hurt real bad" said Ravi seeing the one drawing of the saber clutching its teeth into the gazelle's flesh.

"More like a butt wound if you ask me pipsqueak" said Granny sternly

"What, that? Oh that's not what he's doing he's just playing tag with it that's all" Sid confirmed him

Zari then came and walked over to Ravi before Zari pointed out. "With its teeth Sid, really"

"Hey it was the first reaction I gave myself when I first saw it, it could happen" Sid confirmed her

Just then Diego came walking around Zari and Ravi and he gave him a warning glare. "C'mon Sid, let's play tag then…and guess what…you're still it"

Zari and Ravi giggled to themselves while Sid made a fake laugh before Diego walked away. "Yeah…sure I heard that before when I first reacted to it"

"Yeah well so did I' said Diego sarcastically

Just as Manny was looking around he saw tons of mammoths that were finally printed on the wall. As he saw some really nice ones he noticed a very similar painting that he remembered the most of his experience; a male mammoth along with its mate and child. He stared at it for a moment before remembering the tragedy. He lost a family once but once he moved on he gained another family again. Manny smiled before turning away to look at the other drawings.

"Is everything alright tub-tubs?" asked Zari as she walked up next to him

"Huh?" Manny turned to her. "Oh um, yeah everything's alright"

"Is it family history?" Zari asked

"Yeah but it's in the past now, not in the present" Manny told her

"You too lost someone you loved did you?" asked Zari

Manny looked away for a moment before he remembered back when he lost his family to humans. He didn't want to tell her the truth because it would make things more uncomfortable.

"Yes, but it really doesn't matter anymore" Manny told her to not worry about

Zari gave him a concerned look and before she spoke out a voiced called out. "Hey guys, check this out!"

Manny, Sid, Diego, Zari and Ravi walked over to Shira who was looking at an interesting cave drawing.

"What's wrong?" Diego asked his wife

"I just saw this interesting drawing over here and it reminded me of you guys" Shira told them

"What?" asked Manny, Sid, and Diego

When Manny, Sid, and Diego looked at the drawing they noticed something very familiar about it. On the wall was a drawing of a mammoth, a sloth, and a saber-tooth tiger together out in the wilderness.

"Hey they look like someone we know don't you guys think?" asked Sid

"They sort of look like…" said Diego

"…us" Manny finished the sentence

"Yeah" said Diego as he nodded his head

"But that's not all" Shira confirmed them. "Look"

The others looked back and Manny noticed something was sitting on his back. It looked rather small and it looked a little chubby and it wore clothes like hunters would wear. The others recognized that it was a human baby and they started to get the picture.

"Boy they are the ugliest dopes I ever laid my eyes on" said Granny sternly looking at the picture

"Manny, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Diego asked Manny

Manny didn't turn to him but he nodded. "Yeah, yes I' am"

Zari squeezed aside to look at the drawing and when she did she noticed something really odd till suddenly she began to recognize that drawing. Shira noticed the girl's reaction and she walked up beside her.

"Kid, are you alright?" Shira asked her with concern

"I…I…I know this drawing" Zari answered

"What?" Manny, Sid, and Diego jumped in surprise

Zari turned to the group. "Yeah, it was story my father used to tell me and Ravi about when I was a kid" she explained

"What do you mean?" asked Diego

"Ooh boy, story time!" Sid jumped up and down with joy

(SHUSH)

Manny and Diego shushed him to be quiet

"Well you see when I was a little girl, my father told me that long ago when he was just a baby he was saved by this misfit group of animals" Zari explained. "One was a mammoth that looked just like you Manny; one was a sloth that looked just like you too Sid; and one was a saber that looked just like you Diego. When he was left alone in the wilderness this mammoth and this sloth came by and tried returning him back to his tribe till a saber snatched him away and the three decided to travel together to return him to his tribe"

"What?" asked Manny "Wait, wait, whoa, whoa, what do you mean 'your' father was left alone?"

Just then Ravi tried to squeeze in till he noticed the cave drawing too as well and he smiled. "Hey, that looks like daddy"

"Daddy?" asked the others surprisingly shocked

"Yeah" said Ravi till he pointed his finger at the baby drawn on the wall. "That's what he looked like long ago only this time he looked really pink around the cheeks. And I also remember that they used to call him…"

"…Pinky" Zari finished her brother's sentence

"Yeah, Pinky that's what they called him" said Ravi happily

Zari and Ravi soon noticed the others jaws were dropped and their eyes were wide with surprise before glancing to each other.

"When their father was left alone…" said Manny

"…when he was found by a group of misfit animals" said Diego

"…and when he was returned to his father long ago" said Sid

It took a few moments to put all the pieces together before the three finally figured out the puzzle and they turned to Zari and Ravi with surprised yet shocked looks on their faces.

"Are you guys alright?" Shira asked them

"You seem like you know our father?" Zari asked them

"That's because we know your father" Manny answered her

"What?" asked Zari and Ravi surprisingly

"What?" asked Shira surprisingly

"What…oh wait a minute I was ignoring what you were talking about" said Granny thinking about something else

"Wait a minute?" asked Zari. "What are you talking about?"

"How do you know our daddy?" Ravi asked them

"Because…because…" Manny tried to say but his heart by beating very quickly

"…we were the ones that returned him to his father long ago" Sid finished

Zari and Ravi turned to each other believing that none of this was true as they both stared wide-eyed at each other before turning back to the group.

"What?" asked Zari and Ravi who were still surprisingly shocked

"We're not kidding, we are the ones who rescued him a long time ago before you guys were even born" Diego confirmed them

"But…but…but how is this possible?" said Zari stammering

"You know that's the same question we would ask ourselves" Manny confirmed her with a smile

"This…is…AWESOME!" Ravi screamed gleefully before he started jumping up and down before running around Manny, Sid, and Diego.

"Oh my gosh, this is so amazing, I can't believe it! I'm actually meeting the animals that saved my daddy a long time ago this is the best day of my life…" Ravi started talking fast as he ran

Manny, Sid, and Diego smiled as they watched him go into excitement before Zari walked up to them. She then raised her hand up and rested it on Manny's trunk; then she walked over to Sid and she rested her hand on Sid's cheek; then she knelt down to Diego and started petting his head. When she knelt back up she took a few steps back and she covered her mouth seeing that it was true.

"Zari?" Sid asked

"Are you okay squirt?" asked Diego

"You seemed real surprised?" asked Manny

Zari released her hand and smiled and walked over to them. Manny, Sid, and Diego waited for an answer from her.

"It is you…" Zari managed to say. "It really is you, oh my gosh!"

Manny, Sid, and Diego started laughing as well as she did as Shira and Ravi joined along with them. Zari just couldn't believe that she was talking to the exact same misfit group of animals that recued his father.

Sid then grabbed Ravi and lifted him up in the air as he twirled him around in circles before squeezing him real tight.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I can't believe it, you're Pinky's children! I never thought I get to meet you after all these years!" said Sid gleefully

"Yeah and I never thought you would still smell this worse after all these years" said Ravi feeling disgusted by Sid's scent

"I think you guys mean Roshan" Zari confirmed him

"Roshan?" asked Manny, Sid, and Diego

"Yeah, that's our dad's name" Ravi confirmed them. "Pinky was only a nickname"

"So all this time for all these years he never actually forgot about us? And that he grew up uncorrupted and he managed to have a family and raise two children like you?" Manny asked happily

"That's right" Zari answered

Suddenly Manny's trunk reached Zari's face and he began to sniff all around her. Diego walked up to Ravi and he started to sniff all around him making the child giggle.

Once Manny was finished he pulled his trunk back and smiled and he looked into her eyes. "You have your father's eyes". This made Zari smile

Once Diego stopped sniffing the boy he looked back up at him. "You have your father's scent kiddo"

Shira then walked up to Ravi and took a few sniffs of him. "Even though you still smell a little funky you still smell alright to me"

Ravi started to laugh before he wrapped his arms around Diego's neck hugging him tight. Diego cringed with disgust before he spoke.

"…that doesn't mean, wan to 'touch'" Diego told Ravi but the boy squeezed him tighter ignoring his warning

Diego rolled his eyes and sighed before smirking at him. Shira then walked up and nuzzled the child's shoulder with a soothing purr before Ravi clutched his other arm around Shira's neck and he hugged both saber's with delight. Diego and Shira didn't know what to react being hugged by a human being but for once it really felt good.

Manny and Zari chuckled before turning back to each other.

"Well this was kind of unexpected don't you think?" asked Zari

"Like something we never hoped it would come true, huh?" said Manny

Zari laughed before she walked back up and rested her hand on Manny's tusks and looked up to him. "Thank-you"

Manny smiled back down and he rested his trunk on the girl's palm and nodded. "You're welcome"

* * *

**Wow another chapter is finished at last! Well now you all know, Roshan (the baby from the very first Ice Age movie) is the father of Zari and Ravi! Please review and keep spreading me some more ideas. Oh and mind if I made a suggestion…give me an idea about Ellie and the others on how they land on the ruined island and an idea where the herd are attacked by Shadow and his flock again and when they mentioned kidnapping the 'weakest' of the group. If you already know who's the weakest of the group you put it down in the idea. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	17. Chapter 17

**White Hunter: Let's see…Ellie and the groups have been sailing for a couple of hours and were taking a short nap on their ship, but are soon awakened when their ship hit shore. The possum brothers who were sleeping in the tree instantly fell out of it when they felt the shock of impact and fell down hard on the ice of their boat as Crash muttered painfully, 'Land-ho'. After gathering their bearings Ellie and the group disembarked from the ship and thanked Precious for helping them before they began to wandered around for a little bit, before Peaches found the tracks of Manny and his group and began to follow them. Back with Manny and the others they were all walking through a high walled canyon while they were talking about Roshan for a while before they were suddenly attacked by Duke, Thorn, and Chaos as they began to dive-bomb the group as they pecked and clawed at them, while dropping heavy stones at them. During the chaos, Ravi gets separated from the group and is quickly caught by Duke and Thorn. Ravi cries out his sister's name and the group could only watch helplessly as Duke and Thorn carried Ravi away, but Chaos, the dimwitted he was, turns around and mocks the group for a split second before he suddenly bangs his head against a low hanging rock and fell to the ground unconscious. Zari, Manny and the herd quickly tied Chaos up and starts to question him on where his friends took Ravi after he woke up two minutes later. Refusing to answer the question the group began to torture him by tickling non-stop until he finally answered that his friends were taking Ravi to Half-Peak. With their destination set, the group began to travel to Half-Peak while taking Chaos with them as their prisoner. Unknowingly to them, there would be a snowstorm coming their way. I'll be waiting to read the next chapter soon!**

**Well everyone the next chapter is up again and thanks to White Hunter with another brilliant idea! Enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile, still traveling out in the middle of the ocean, the others were still a sound asleep while Precious who still continues to push the back of their ship through day and night. Ellie and Peaches slept upside down hanging on their tails as usual; Louis slept underground in the ice even though it was cold, he still liked being hidden; Way on the top of the tree pole, Crash and Eddie slept upside down but only from way higher.

Everything stayed quiet until suddenly a loud thump was let loose and the whole ship rattled getting everyone to wake up.

The shock of the impact was so loud it made the tree from above making Crash and Eddie jolt awake till they released their tails from the tree and started falling to the ground screaming.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH (SMACK)…Oh!" screamed the possum brothers when they finally hit the ground

Ellie and Peaches who were also on the ground helped each other up.

"Is everyone okay?" Ellie asked protectively making sure no one was hurt

"Well that's a way to wake someone up" said Peaches

"No kidding, where are we?" said Louis who was popped out of his hole and he dusted the ice off his hair.

"I'll soon find out" said Ellie

Ellie started making her way towards Crash and Eddie, who were face-flat on the ice after making a fall like that. Ellie the plucked her possum brothers with her trunk and raised them up to her face.

"Crash, Eddie, status report" Ellie demanded

Ellie could see Crash and Eddie had bumps and bruises on their faces along with a few black-eyes and some teeth missing. Crash managed to raise an arm up till he pointed out.

"Land…ho" said Crash in a painful tone before he and Eddie passed out

Ellie looked forward and she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that they finally reached shore. She sighed with relief.

"Land-ho everyone" Ellie called from the back of her. "Everyone off board"

"Alright!" said Louis gleefully

"Woo-hoo" Peaches cheered joyfully. "Now we're getting some place mom"

Everyone soon started disembarking the ship before Ellie walked to the back of the ship to see Precious on last time.

"Thank-you so much for your help Precious; and don't worry we'll make sure Granny's okay" Ellie thanked Precious for doing her duty

Precious smiled and made a loud whaling sound as she bust water from her blowhole before she started making her way back into the open ocean and she disappeared out of sight. Ellie waved good-bye to her before she disembarked the ship and onto the sand to be with the others.

"Well mom we've landed, so now what do we do?" Peaches asked her mother

"Alright listen up! We don't know what lurks around here so let's not try and be in contact with anything while we're at it okay. Also I need eyes on ground and eyes on trees; when I say I want you there I want you in there" Ellie explained. "Is that clear?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am" Peaches, Louis, Crash and Eddie saluted

"Good" said Ellie. "Now spread out everybody"

Everyone did what they were told as each pair split up as they searched parts of the island. The possum brothers were lurking on top of the branches so they could get a better view whether they could see any marks of their tracks; Peaches and Louis looked over the boulders as they looked from one boulder to another; Ellie looked around as she used her trunk as a tracking device to see if she could pick up her husband's scent.

"C'mon you beautiful tool of mine don't fail me now" Ellie told her trunk as he continued to sniff

Crash and Eddie scurried from branch to branch as they made their way up to the top as they both looked both ways at each time.

"See anything Crash?" asked Eddie

"Nope" Crash answered. "Do you?"

"Nope" Eddie answered. "All I see is that big spider on your back"

"Where?" asked Crash in panic motion. "Slap it off, slap it off!"

"Okay" Eddie grinned evilly before giving his brother a hard slap on the back.

(SMACK)

"AGH…" Crash screamed which caused him to fall out of the tree

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…" Eddie laughed hysterically

Suddenly Crash's tail grabbed and tightened around Eddie's neck making him choke before he pulled him down with him and the two started making a sissy fight.

Once Peaches and Louis finished looking over the boulders they walked back on the sand and started walking towards the others.

"Well that didn't work" said Louis. "We'll never find them on this island"

"Oh c'mon Louis don't give up now we've already gotten started" Peaches told him. "Have a little courage in you"

"Yeah I don't know about you but I'm not the courage-type here" Louis confirmed her

"Okay then, have a little faith in you and we'll get through it" Peaches told him

"Since you put it that way, I'll take your word for it" said Louis feeling convinced

"Wait a minute!" Peaches stopped him

"What?" asked Louis. "I was just…"

"Stop moving!" Peaches ordered him

Louis froze into motion this time. "Not moving"

"Stop" Peaches ordered him once more

"Not moving" Louis whispered as he stayed completely still

Peaches walked over and she noticed Louis was standing on something very familiar to her. She observed it and recognized Louis was standing on a round-circled foot-print that looked identical to hers. Once Peaches gently moved Louis out of the way she called for her mother.

"Mom, Crash, Eddie, come over here quick!" Peaches called out to them

Ellie and the possums quickly hurried over to Peaches and Louis.

"Honey what's wrong, is something the matter?" Ellie asked her daughter with concern

"No nothing's the matter but look" said Peaches before pointing her trunk down at the sand

Ellie looked down and she gasped when she saw the round-circled footprints; she also noticed some paw-prints; some sloth-sprints; and even some human footprints.

Ellie turned up to her daughter and smiled. "Nice work baby"

"It means dad and the others are here" said Peaches. "But my next question is how did they get here?"

Louis hopped back on Peaches tusked. "Well that's easy, look"

Everyone followed where Louis was pointing till their eyes were wide in shock to see the giant floating ice piece that they were on was still crash-landed on the shore.

Peaches made a small 'hmm' sound. "Well that's a coincidence"

"C'mon guys, let's start following the trail" Ellie commanded everyone. "The more we sit here the more we're gonna waste time; let's move!"

"We're way ahead of you sister" said Eddie as he scurried after her

"But Eddie, she is our sister" Crash confirmed him

"It's an expression Crash" Eddie confirmed him back

"Well what's an expression?" Crash asked

Eddie slapped his hand over his head before Peaches hurriedly rushed over to her mother with Louis on her back.

"Mom, do you think dad, Sid, Diego, and Shira okay?" Peaches asked her mother. "You think they got themselves into any more trouble"

"I don't know, but if they did, I would go insane" Ellie answered her daughter

"And what about those little humans, you think they're okay?" Peaches asked her mother once more

"Sweetie, all we can do now is follow the trail" Ellie told her. "The longer the trail goes the faster it'll take us to reach your father"

So the mammoths, the possums and the mole hog started following the tracks of their friends to see where it'll take them.

* * *

Meanwhile back out in the open, the group was walking through a large canyon that's walls were so high it could reach the clouds from above. They took a corridor that trailed off to who knows what it might take them. Zari and Ravi chilled with Manny, Sid, and Diego as they walked as the three told more things they did with their father Roshan from long ago.

"So, wait, wait, wait, you were fighting dodos over a watermelon?" asked Zari

"Yeah, there were thousands of them till I jumped in and saved the day…" said Sid explaining how heroic he was.

"Yeah right before he smashed the watermelon to the ground and made me and Manny lose our minds at him" said Diego coming into the story

"Hey it wasn't my fault, I was carried away" Sid affirmed him

Ravi laughed as he rode on top of Manny's back. "That really is funny"

"And let me get this straight, this all happened because of Diego's pack?" Zari asked till she pointed to Diego

"Yes, unfortunately we thought Diego was trying to lead us to the humans but instead he lead us into a trap" Manny explained

Diego cleared his throat before laughing weakly.

"Yeah you should be a shame of yourself for pulling a stunt like that" Sid waved his finger at him

"Oh really like the time you kicked me and forced me to almost chew your neck off" Diego confirmed him

"Hey those rhinos were gonna crush me" Sid told Diego that he would have been almost killed

"Yeah will I would have let them" said Diego

Sid frowned and crossed his arms before Ravi continued to laugh some more. Manny turned back down to Zari.

"So how is Pinky-I mean…Roshan, your father?" Manny asked Zari about her dad

"Well he's chief of the tribe I can sure assure you on that" Zari answered him with a smile

"Really?" asked Manny surprisingly. "Wow…I guess kids grow up so fast these days. No wonder Peaches is starting to act like her mother"

"Hey how do you think I lived my life, huh?" Zari asked in a sarcastic tone to Manny

Ravi then tugged Manny on the ear. "And how do you think I still continue to live my life as a kid?"

"Don't get used to it kiddo, once you grow you'll be just like everyone else" Manny affirmed the boy sarcastically

"Really because I'm sure I won't turn into you with all that fur" Ravi told him

"Yeah, well…" Manny paused before he understood the joke till he heard Ravi starting to laugh again before he looked up to him and frowned. "Oh yeah very funny"

Zari laughed before she punched Manny's shoulder. "Hey that's what kids do, they kid"

"Yeah well that's easy look at yourself you still look like one" Manny teased her

Ravi laughed even more before he fell on his back on Manny's before suddenly three shadows quickly past them and the boy stopped. Ravi quietly stood himself back up to take a glance at the sky as he looked both ways.

"Huh?" said Ravi to himself

Ravi suddenly heard a small noise from the back and he quickly turned himself around till he saw only a small boulder piece hit the ground.

Ravi started to get suspicious thinking he was just hearing things. Ravi slowly turned his body back around while he still looked in the back before turning his attention back to his friends.

"You alright kid?" asked Manny. "You looked like you've sawn something"

"It's strange actually" Ravi answered. "I saw something pass us and it was almost like…"

Once Ravi looked up his eyes widened and he pointed up before he screamed. "WATCH OUT"

Manny looked up when a boulder started falling straight him.

"ZARI, WATCH OUT" Manny shouted Zari before plucking his trunk around the girl's waist before ducking to the side making the boulder miss them.

Sid, Diego, and Shira froze and turned around once they heard the crash of the boulder. Manny released Zari around the waist and the girl got herself back up.

"What the heck was that?" asked Zari feeling paralyzed

Shira looked up from above when she noticed three of Shadow's stupid minions Duke, Thorn, and Chaos were dive-bombing straight towards them as they carried large stones in their talons.

"INCOMING" Shira shouted

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos released their claws as the heavy stoned started falling towards them.

"AGH…" Sid screamed as he quickly ducked each and every one of the stones

Diego noticed one was falling straight towards his wife and he quickly pounced for her. "Shira, watch out…"

Diego pounce at her making her get out of the way and the big stone missed her. Diego landed right on top of Shira before she started to breath heavily.

"Thanks baby" Shira thanked her husband

"Anytime, now let's move!" Diego ordered

As Diego and Shira quickly got to cover Duke, Thorn, and Chaos continued to dive-bomb them with more heavy stones while the others stayed hidden.

"Now listen you nitwits, remember what the boss said, get the weakest of the group and make no excuses?" Duke reminded his two pals

"Which is the weakest?" asked Thorn

"I was thinking about the hot cat done there…" said Chaos

"Quiet!" Duke ordered them to shut up. "We get the weakest that's final! Now get busy!"

Manny peeked out and noticed Duke, Thorn, and Chaos were the ones who caused the attack and he ducked back behind and faced the others who were with him.

"It's gray feather's halfwits, he must have sent them here to kill us" Manny told them

"So what's the plan?" asked Zari

"Well get out there you guys pick up a fight while I stay here a pick a safe spot to hide" said Sid fearing to even go back out there.

"Shut up" Manny ordered him. "We'll have to make a dash for it while we still can"

"But Manny if we got out there we'll be crushed" Diego affirmed him

"It would be impossible to get past without them throwing stuff at us" Shira affirmed him

"I know, but we gotta try so whose with me?" said Manny in determination

Zari looked determined as she got out her bow and arrow; Sid, Diego, and Shira looked at each other before nodding as both sabers nodded and Sid gave Manny thumbs up.

"Good" Manny nodded. "No matter what happened we need to stay together. Now let's go!"

So the herd got out of their hiding spots as Duke, Thorn, and Chaos continued to dive-bomb them with more heavy stones as they dodged each and every one them at each of the herd members. Diego and Shira who were the fastest of the group managed to use their senses to dodge each of the falling stones while Sid who was still in panic mode screamed at the top of his lungs as each stone fell right past missing him; Zari used her arrows as she shot each and every one of them at the stones making them split in half; Manny used his tusks to swipe away each stone as each flew right towards him.

Ravi, who had just fallen off of Manny's back, saw the others thought against the birds. He stepped out of his hiding spot as he watched them take them on.

Just as Sid continues to dodge more of the stones he noticed something in the back way ahead and he shouted out. "Manny, Diego, look!"

Just as Manny dodged the next rock he and Diego saw Ravi out of the corner of his eye that was standing defenseless when suddenly Duke and Thorn came flying towards while Ravi wasn't looking.

"Ravi, run…" shouted Manny

"Get out of there Ravi, watch out…" shouted Diego

"Huh?" said Ravi before he turned around and his eyes widened with shock and he gasped

Duke and Thorn snatched Ravi by the arms as he carried him away into the sky.

"NOOOO…" Manny shouted

"RAVI…" shouted Diego

"AGH…ZARI!" Ravi screamed as he was taken away

When Zari looked up she noticed her brother was being taken away which made her turn into shock.

"RAVI!" cried Zari

"HELP" screamed Ravi

"RAVI, NOOOO…" Zari cried as she ran after them before Sid stopped her

Duke and Thorn turned back to the herd as Ravi scrambles to break free and they both each gave an evil smile.

"Well so long tubby, pussy cats, and monkey boy…" Duke thanked them

"…yeah and thanks for the small tip" Thorn thanked him

Thorn then turned to Duke. "Get it, small tip…"

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn when Duke pecked him on the head with his beak

"Shad up and get going will ya!" Duke ordered him to quit clowning around

Duke and Thorn started to laugh hysterically before they flew away carrying Ravi in their grasps.

"LET GO OF ME, STOP IT, OW, HELP ME!" screamed as he was taken away

Zari got free from Sid as she started running after them again. "RAVI, RAVI…RAVI, NO"

Zari showed a face of sadness before she dropped her bow and arrows to the ground and she fell to her knees and hugged herself. Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira and Granny showed sadness on their faces as well as they helplessly saw those dumb birds take Ravi away.

Just as Duke and Thorn flew out of sight, Chaos came flying before turning around for a split second and began to mock them.

"Bye! YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK…" Chaos mocked them by throwing his wing at them before he flew back up till suddenly...

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos when he suddenly bonked his head under a low hanging rock. His eyes crossed and his tongue was sticking out till he started falling to the ground.

Once he came falling down, he face-landed on a stone…

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos

Then another stone…

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos

Then the last stone…

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos

When he landed to the ground he luckily managed to land on his bottom.

(BONK)

"Oh!" cried Chaos

Just then from above a small stone was hanging from a boulder till it tipped over and it started to fall down and when it did it clonked Chaos over the head.

(BOP)

Chaos went crossed-eyes and smiled real goofy before falling back to the ground till he became unconscious.

Manny and the others had no idea what just happened there but they knew what they needed to do.

"Quick everyone, get a hold of him!" Manny ordered

"I'll get some rope!" Sid blurted out

"I'll hold him down!" Diego blurted out

The others did what they were told as they all ran over and started to tie up Chaos while Zari who was still on her knees kept her head low as her hair covered all her face as she continued to hug herself. Her eyes were teary and watery wanting to let them go but she couldn't. Shira came walking over and she rested her paw on Zari patting her back to comfort her, while Manny, Sid, and Diego were busy tying up Chaos.

Meanwhile Granny who started coming into the picture came back from her morning walk when she noticed all the commotion and she placed her paws on her hips.

"Alright who started dodgeball without me?" Granny asked sternly not even knowing what just happened.

* * *

Two minutes later…

Chaos finally started to come around again as he slowly began to open his eyes. Once they were completely opened he noticed the herd was circling around him giving him hatred glares. Once Chaos realizes where he was, he tried flying away before he suddenly realizes that his wings were tied up as well was his whole body was tied up in vines.

"HMPH" exclaimed Chaos. "Say, what's the idea?"

"Alright you, we're going to ask you a couple of questions and you better answer them! Where are your pals taking Ravi?" Manny told Chaos demandingly

"Why should I?" asked Chaos. "You can't make me!"

Chaos the stuck his tongue out at them before Diego walked up and growled menacingly at him making Chaos cringe with fear.

"NYAGH" exclaimed Chaos fearfully

Zari walked over and she grabbed Chaos by the beak and pulled him to her face. "We're not playing games here, you tell us where they're taking my brother right now!" she asked demandingly

"It's still no!" said Chaos as he stuck his tongue out again

Zari grabbed Chaos's tongue and with reflex she started tying up his tongue into a large knot making Chaos cringe with even more pain.

"NYAGH" exclaimed Chaos

"Now are you going to tell us?" asked Zari demandingly

"No!" said Chaos sternly

"Fine" said Zari before she turned to the others. "Do your thing Sid"

Sid smiled and he cracked his knuckles and wiggled his fingers before he was about to unleash his greatest weapon…tickling.

Sid wiggled his fingers at him and by the moment he touched Chaos's feathers he randomly started tickling him all over his body. Chaos was bursting out with laughter as it went on.

"Are you going to tell us where they're taking Ravi?" Manny asked demandingly

"No!" cried Chaos as he laughed

"Keep going Sid!" Manny ordered Sid

As Sid continues to tickle Chaos, Chaos's laughter continued to grow as the tickling grew stronger.

"Are you going to tell us where they're taking Ravi?" Manny asked demandingly

"I won't…" cried Chaos as he continues to laugh till he couldn't take much more of it and he stomped the ground with his talons to make Sid stop.

"Now you're gonna talk?" Manny asked demandingly

"Yes…HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…yes…HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…they're taking him…HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…to Half-Peak" Chaos told them the truth

When Diego heard the word 'Half-Peak' he went into shock remembering how he and his old pack used to hang out there before he betrayed them to be with the herd.

"Are you sure?" asked Zari demandingly

"Tell the truth!" Manny demandingly asked Chaos

"I' am telling the truth…HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…it's where the boss and his mistress hang out…HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…they plan something real big with the mammoth…HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…if he comes for the pipsqueak's rescue…HA, HA, HA, HA, HA" Chaos explains as he continues to laugh real hard

"That's more like it" said Zari as she placed her bow back on her back along with her arrows

Manny turned to Diego. "Can you still track down Ravi's scent?"

Diego smirked at him. "Buddy what do you think I do in this herd for a living?"

Manny smiled before Sid raised his finger up in the air. "C'mon everybody, let's go save Ravi!"

"I'm way ahead of you Sid" said Shira agreeing with him. "Just don't do that every again"

"What?" asked Sid raising his hands out in confusion "I'm just trying to be adventurous?"

So the others started to make their way to Half-Peak along with Chaos as their prisoner as they kept him all tied up with his beak all gagged up. Zari who was in the way front looked determined and will do whatever it takes to get her brother back. Manny who noticed she was infuriated knew she needed some comfort so he hurriedly walked over to her.

"Zari?" asked Manny with concern

"What?" asked Zari agitatedly

"Listen I just want you to know that I'm real sorry for what just happened…" said Manny

"Don't be" Zari interrupted him. "Now I know what they're up too, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get my baby brother back"

"Look Zari what happened back there was unexpected, you can't blame yourself for what if you just…" said Manny trying to be reasonable with her

"Just shut up!" Zari told him to clam up making Manny more shocked

"I don't need your words to tell me to calm down; I'm a big girl just stay out of my business with ya!" Zari shouted at him angrily before walking away

Manny watched her go off as he saw she was very upset and angry right now and that she didn't want to be talked to. Sid and Diego walked up beside Manny when they saw the argument him and the girl just had.

"Oh don't worry Manny" Sid assured him. "I'm sure she'll calm down eventually"

"Sid's right" Diego told Manny. "I'm sure she'll feel much better if she just lets it all out for a while"

Manny sighed before turning to his pals with a sad expression. "Right, c'mon let's move"

So with Chaos as their prisoner the group continued to trail off as they made their destination to Half-Peak. As the scene moves up to the sky it shows that it's partly-cloudy till a few flakes of snow starts falling down unaware.

* * *

**Well everyone this chapter nearly took me so many hours to get it all straight but I finally managed to get it. Ellie, Peaches, Louis, Crash and Eddie had just landed on the island; Poor Ravi is kidnapped by Duke and Thorn; Zari is angry at Manny for some reason; and the group is heading to Half-Peak. What will happen next? Stay tuned and please keep spreading me some more ideas because the next chapter will be coming your way!**


	18. Chapter 18

**White Hunter: Nice work, okay: with Ravi, Duke and Thorn the trio found themselves caught within the snowstorm and had no choice but to take shelter in a small cave where they could wait out the storm. Thorn soon noticed that Chaos was missing and Duke started to ramble on how clumsy, stupid and annoying Chaos was before Ravi spoke as he asked them if Chaos was their friend and if they cared about him. Duke replied stubbornly that Chaos was just a business partner within their group and that he could be replaced, while Thorn gave him a displeased look before saying that Chaos had been with them for as long as they could remember. Ravi soon said something that his father once told him 'when being part of a family you always have to look out for one another and nobody gets left behind'. Duke stubbornly turned away from Ravi while muttering that he should keep his ideas to himself, but was secretly thinking over what the kid had said to him along with Thorn. Back with Manny and the gang they were trudging through the snow storm as they continued to make their way towards Half-Peak. Manny soon decided that they should stop and find shelter, but Zari refused and said they needed to continue forward towards Half-Peak. That caused them to start arguing on whether to stop or go forward before Diego stepped into to say something, but Zari and Manny said no and that made Diego glare at them in displeasure. Manny soon yelled out how stubborn and hard headed Zari was being, while she argued that at least she wasn't going to stop looking for her brother before she began to walk forward again. But that soon became a mistake when Zari suddenly slipped on a slick patch of ice and started to slide down towards a cliff. Zari managed to grab onto the edge of the cliff as she hung helplessly over a steep canyon. Acting fast, Manny carefully made his way towards the cliff and he stretched out his trunk towards Zari. Zari, without hesitation, quickly reached out towards Manny's trunk and grasped it. Manny slowly lifted Zari back up and carried her back to the others in his trunk as he led the group to a cave where they could wait out the storm. **

**Alright everyone that next chapter is up and a big thanks to White Hunter with another brilliant idea! Enjoy!**

* * *

Snow started to fall out from the sky when it suddenly became a snowing frenzy as winds started to blow harder and more of the snow started coming down. It was just then when Duke and Thorn, who were still carrying Ravi in their claws, made their way pass the canyon when suddenly their altitude was starting to have difficulties.

Duke and Thorn couldn't make it through this storm till they both saw a small little cave from below and thought it would be a nice place to rest till the storm ends. The two birds dive-bombed to the bottom till they reached the cave and flew inside.

As they went inside, Ravi struggled to break free before Duke and Thorn pushed him to the ground.

Ravi picked himself up and he rubbed the back of his head.

Suddenly Duke raised a sharp talon at his face. "Alright now I don't any trouble out of you; one peep out of ya and I'll let you have it"

"Yeah or I'll let you have it!" Thorn repeated what Duke said

Duke gives Thorn a scowl. "Who's talking to you?" he said stubbornly

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn when Duke pecked him on the head with his beak

"Why'd you take me?" asked Ravi. "What have I ever done?"

"It isn't about what you done, it's about what you're gonna get when that fathead and his pals come for you" Duke told him stubbornly

"Yeah and when he does, the boss can take back his revenge" Thorn explained

Duke then raised his talon under Ravi's neck and glared at him. "Now I'm warning you, one peep out of you and I'll let you have it, you hear?"

Ravi glared at him before sticking his tongue out make Duke frowned even more before releasing Ravi's throat and turning away with Thorn.

Ravi felt a few tears stream down from his eyes and he sniffled before whipping his face with his sleeve.

Back where they were at the outside of the opening Duke rubbed his wings together feeling success coming to him. "Well feather head, we did it. Now all we have to do is bring the brat to the boss and wait for the fathead and his pack to come"

"Yeah and then it's all you can buffet for all of us" said Thorn happily

Duke smiled before he and Thorn patted themselves on the back seeing they had successfully completed their mission. Suddenly Thorn thought of something that was missing but he didn't know what.

Thorn patted Duke on the back. "Hey Duke, don't you feel like we're forgetting something?"

"No, I can't think of anything?" Duke told him

"How about Chaos?" asked Thorn

"Chaos?" asked Duke before he turned from side to side before raising his wings up in confusion. "I don't see anything that could be…"

Duke suddenly realized what went missing. They're third pal Chaos.

"He's out there!" said Duke pointing back out into the storm that still went going

"We must have left him when we made our escape" said Thorn thinking of what happened to their fat friend

Duke suddenly became infuriated and frustrated as he made a murderous frown and he slapped his wing over his head and turned around.

"Why that stupid stooge, he stopped to mock them again didn't he, when I told him not to, the big dumb fat ignoramus!" said Duke agitatedly

"Duke we better go after him, I'll stay here and guard the brat whiles you…" Thorn attempted to make a plan before Duke pushed him away

"No just leave him out there, he deserves it any how" said Duke as he looked away and crossed his wings

"But Duke…" Thorn attempted to make a suggestion

"Shad up!" Duke shouted at him. "I said we're not going after him and that's final"

Just then Ravi came walking up from behind. "What's your problem?"

Duke noticed Ravi and he continued to frown. "You; I thought I told you to stay put you little biped that was a direct order"

"No it wasn't" Ravi affirmed him. "You didn't order me to do anything"

"Well now I just did so go back and sit down!" Duke yelled at him agitatedly

"Really, is that how you treat your friends like that? Or do you even have any?" asked Ravi feeling fed up with Duke's behavior already. "I mean what about your other friend, isn't he even your friend at all?"

"He's not my friend" Duke affirmed him stubbornly. "He's my brother"

"Well if he's your brother, why push him away?" asked Ravi. "What has he ever done to you guys?"

"Now you look here you little squirt" Duke pointed his feather at him. "All that Chaos does is make a mess out of everything especially to us"

"Yeah he's as dumb as a big lummox who wouldn't know a shell from a bird" Thorn told him

"And as a brother he also has to become a business partner" Duke told him. "But since he failed to keep up with us, I'll let him suffer out there to die of till he freezes his tail feathers to death"

Thorn then gave Duke a displeased look before tugging his shoulder. "Now wait a minute Duke you don't really mean that do you?"

"Well I'm thinking about it!" Duke answered him agitatedly

"But Duke…we can't leave him out there to die, he's part of our family" Thorn told Duke

"Oh yeah, well why should I think about that?" asked Duke stubbornly

"Because he's been with us since the day we were hatchlings" Thorn affirmed him. "We stayed close together for as long as we can remember and no matter what kind of trouble we got ourselves into we still managed to get out of it fair and square; and here you are saying you just want to ditch him out of your life. Well some brother you turned out to be"

"Me?" asked Duke pointing to himself

"You!" Thorn answered him agitatedly

"Why you beetle pus of a birdbrain, I outta…" Duke was ready to make an argument with Thorn before Ravi stopped them.

"Wait a minute?" Ravi shouted

Duke and Thorn turned down at Ravi. "Your brothers and you still continue to act like this? What about family huh, what about that?"

"Oh yeah what do you know about family?" Duke asked him stubbornly

"Well…before I turned 11 my daddy told me that when being part of a family you always have to look out for one another and never leave nobody behind. That's what a family is all about, don't you think?"

Duke said nothing as he still continued to give him the stubborn look before he pushed Ravi down to the ground.

"Now you don't know what you're talking about kid!" Duke yelled. "For now why don't you just mind your own business? Now get back to where you belong if I hear you make another sound or make another move I'm going to have you moidered, you understand! Scram!"

Ravi gave him teary eyes before they started to burst out and stream down his face as he began crying as he ran back to his spot leaving Duke and Thorn alone. Once the boy reached the end of a corner, he sat down on the ground and he pulled his knees up to his face as he continued to cry.

Duke and Thorn turned back around before Duke thought of something else and he spoke out again to Thorn. "Maybe the potato chip is right? Maybe I have been a little too hard on Chaos don't you think?"

"I say so too, Chaos is family and as brothers we always stick together" Thorn told him

"You know something…" Duke told Thorn. "For a feathered-brain imbecile you still have a hunk of brain"

"Really, where did I get it?" Thorn asked wondering where he got his intelligence from

That last remark made Duke scowl and he pecked Thorn on the head again with his beak.

(BOP)

Thorn's eyes crossed till he stuck his tongue out and fell down to the ground unconscious. Duke didn't know what to do, but slap his wing over his head.

* * *

The storm started to get even worse as snow was blowing down really hard like it was a frozen shower; and as for Manny and the group who had been making their way towards Half-Peak, were have difficulties due the storm's strong wings and how cold it was. Diego and Shira's fangs were seen frozen into icicles; Manny's tusks were frozen as well; Sid and Granny, however, they're nose drippings were turned into icicles made from boogers; Chaos, who was still tied up, was already frozen solid like he was a statue.

Manny could see how the storm blew real hard and he knew that they couldn't take much of this. Fortunately, Manny spotted a small cave not far and he knew it would be a good rest stop.

"Guys, we need to get out of this wind" said Manny telling the others to follow him

Soon everyone followed Manny as they trudged to enter the small cave. Once they got in, Diego and Shira shook all the snow off their fur; Sid grabbed his nose icicles and broke them in half and threw them on the ground and then he broke off Granny's too.

"Boy I haven't been cold like this since the last Ice Age" said Sid as he continues to shiver

"Well keep dreaming buttercup, the longer you start, the worse you're gonna get yourself into" Granny told him sternly

Shira started to lie down to make herself comfortable as Diego sat beside her.

"Well at least now we can stay in here till the storm wears off and we can continue moving" said Shira thinking the storm will hopefully stop soon

"Yeah then we can find Half-Peak and put an end to this madness" said Diego. "And nothing's gonna stop us"

Sid suddenly noticed something outside. "Wow, Zari sure doesn't like quitting"

The others soon looked out of the cave and realized Zari was still out there as the girl continues to move on as she trudges through the snow.

Manny sighs frustratingly before leaving the cave "I'll go get her"

Zari continues to trudge through the snow with a still determined look ignoring the cold as she went through till suddenly Manny came running up behind her along with Sid, Diego, and Shira.

"Zari, Zari c'mon you're gonna freeze to death out here; come inside and rest for a while" Manny told her to get out of the cold

"I don't know about you, but I ain't stopping!" Zari yelled to him without even turning around

"Zari the more you stay out here, the more frozen you'll get, you've got to safe your strength for later" Manny told her

Zari turned around to face the others "Oh believe me I have all the strength I need to give that bird a piece of my mind"

Zari turned around as she continued forward till suddenly a very strong wind started brewing like a cold frenzy making Zari swept off her feet.

"Zari get back, it's a blizzard out here!" Diego yelled to her

"Yeah?" Zari shouted to him. "Well there's only one way to go…straight through!"

"Kid, I hate to go against you but we animals would like the fur on our bodies to stay warm thank-you" Shira shouted to her

"Yeah just relax and everything will be okay" Sid told her to calm herself

"Oh I get it? You're a bunch of quitters!" Zari shouted at them thinking they're nothing but frauds. "Well fine! I guess I'll be the only one going to Half-Peak instead!"

When Zari turned back around she noticed Manny was right in front of her and she bopped into his leg making her fall to the snow.

"Zari the only thing you're going to do is get yourself killed if you go alone" Manny affirmed her

"Get out of my way!" Zari yelled as she ran under Manny

Manny turned back around and he grabbed Zari by the arm and he pulled her back to face him.

"Zari just listen to us…" Manny told her to calm down

"No! Why should I listen to you, you're not the boss of me!" Zari yelled at him. "Those jingo's have my brother and I will stop at nothing to save him if I stop! We have to keep going forward!"

"We keep going through this; we'll freeze our tails to death!" Manny shouted at her

"We go forward" Zari shouted

"We go back!" Manny shouted

"Forward" Zari shouted

"Back" Manny shouted

"Forward" Zari shouted

"Back" Manny shouted

Diego stepped forward. "Can I say something?"

Manny and Zari faced Diego with furious looks. "NO"

Diego then frowned at them glaring with displeasure

"UGH! You are so stubborn and hard-headed!" Manny told her agitatedly

"Oh yeah, well as stubborn and hard-headed of a girl like me, I'm not going to stop at nothing till I find Ravi!" Zari yelled back at her

Zari turned back around leaving an infuriated Manny angry at her as he watched the girl continue to walk forward again before Sid jumped in her way.

"Zari! If you want to go into that blizzard you're going to have to go through me!" Sid warned making sure she wouldn't go past him

Zari frowned and walked straight up before Sid was knocked into the snow.

(BONK)

"OW" cried Sid when he felt Zari's shoes crush his bones till they crushed his face.

Zari walked right on him before going on the snow again as she continued to walk forward. Sid stood back up with boot marks all over his body.

"Oh c'mon kid" Shira called for her

"You're going to get yourself killed out there" Diego called for her too. "Let us help you"

Zari turned her head from her shoulder. "I don't need your help; I don't need any of your help at…"

(CRACK)

Suddenly a slick patch of ice cracked from underneath which broke making Zari fall out of sight as she screamed.

"AGH" the others screamed with shock

Zari landed on the broken path of ice as she started sliding all the way down screaming. As she was sliding she noticed she was about to go over another steep hill but much to her horror it revealed she was about to slide off a steep canyon.

When she flew off she managed to grab the edge of the cliff. When she looked down her eye widened when she watched the patch of ice fall all the way down to the bottom of the ground that was about ninety-seven stories high.

"Oh-no" said Manny shocked

"Zari!" cried Sid

"Hang on!" cried Diego

"We're coming for you!" cried Shira

The others soon started racing down to the cliff as fast as they could. When they reached the edge, they all looked down when they saw Zari hanging from the ledge as she struggles to keep hold of the ice.

"Guys" Zari cried as she continued hanging onto the ice

"Zari, don't let go!" Manny told her

"Why on earth would I let go!" Zari shouted up to him

"So Zari, how's it hanging?" Sid asked sarcastically which made himself laugh

Diego, who was scowling, soon raised his paw up and slapped Sid in the back of the head.

(SLAP)

"OW" cried Sid

"Will you knock it off already Sid, we got to do something!" Diego told him

"But how?" asked Shira. "We can't even reach her and plus we have nothing to pull her right back up"

"Or maybe we need something with a longer trunk" Diego suggested as he, Shira, and Sid turned to Manny

"C'mon chunky boy save her" Shira yelled at him

"Yeah she can't hold on for long" Sid also yelled at him

"You're telling me!" cried Zari getting the point when suddenly her hand started slipping

"Alright, alright, get out of the way quick!" Manny ordered his friends

Manny quickly walked toward the ledge and he looked down. Then he stretched downward so that Zari was manageable enough to reach it.

"Zari, grab my trunk quick!" Manny ordered her

So with reflex, Zari released one of her hands off the ice as she raised it up in the sky trying to reach for it. Zari tried reaching all little bit higher trying to reach for Manny's grasp. As she was almost about to reach it, a sudden…

(CRACK)

"AGH" cried Zari when the ice she was holding onto started to break due to how much weight the girl was hanging on it.

Sid, Diego, and Shira gasped in horror as well Manny did, but Zari wouldn't give up. The ice was about to have enough, so with hesitation, Zari used her foot to lean against a hanging rock and as the ice just ready to break off, Zari used her jumping reflex and when the ice broke she leaned against it and jumped in the air.

When Zari reached for his trunk, Manny grasped her hand quickly, holding her hand real tight. Zari looked down and watched the ledge of the ice fall right down to the ground till it broke into a million pieces. Zari looked back up at Manny who saw him breathing really hard. She also saw Sid, Diego, and Shira who were doing the same thing.

Manny pulled Zari back up and once she was on the ground, Zari sat on her knees. Sid knelt down and patted her on the back.

"Are you okay?" asked Sid with concern

"We were so worried" said Shira and she nuzzled her shoulder

"Are you hurt?" Diego asked her with concern

Zari stared blankly feeling paralyzed and she slowly looked up at Manny. When she looked up she noticed he was giving her the same mean look that she gave him moments ago.

"Face it Zari, you need our help more than ever" Manny told her agitatedly

With still giving a blankly look she looked back forward and she said nothing. If she hadn't been so mean, she would have gone off that cliff and never be able to save her brother ever again if it weren't for the herd.

Suddenly tears started to flow into her eyes feeling she was about to feel regrettable for the way she acted towards her friends. Zari turned back around and looked up at Manny.

Manny noticed her teary eyes but refused to say another word and he looked away. Zari turned her head back to the direction to where she fell and she slowly got back up on her feet and without looking at either of the animals she slowly started walking right back up the hill.

Manny, Sid, Diego, and Shira watched her go off sadly before they all lowered their heads.

When Zari made it back up she turned back around to see if any of the members of the herd were after her. So with reflex she started pacing towards the cave till she reached the inside and she ran back to the farthest part of the cave.

She stopped to catch her breath for only a second before she leaned up against a wall and slid herself on the floor and she held onto her legs holding them tight.

Zari started to have flashbacks of when her parents were still around; then she started thinking on she met the herd back a while ago; then she started thinking on when she saw her brother being taken by Shadow's minions.

Once Zari took that moment of remembrance her eyes started tearing up again. She began to make a really, really sad expression on her face and she combed her hair back with her hand. Zari felt like she was all alone without a mother…a father…a brother...or a friend left in the whole world.

Zari couldn't take it much longer and she closed her eyes and released her tears as they started streaming all the way down her face. Zari began to cry like she's never done before as she hid her face inside her arms as she huddled against the wall. Zari continued crying as the storm continued to brew from the skies above.

* * *

**Okay, this was the most dramatic chapter I have ever done and the worst part of all was that it started to make me cry. How will Ravi escape Duke and Thorn's clutches? Will Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, and Zari find Ravi in time to save him? Stay tuned and please keep spreading me some more ideas because more will be coming your way. **


	19. Chapter 19

**White Hunter: Good work. Back with Ellie and the gang they had been tracking Manny and the groups' foot prints for a while until they came to a dead end when they saw the boulders blocking the cave entrance. They almost gave up hope when Scrat suddenly popped out from the boulders that he dug himself out of. Ellie asked Scrat if he has seen Manny and the others and after a few guesses the group found out that Manny and the gang were alive. Scrat then told them about a group of birds and pointed towards Half-Peak, while showing them the short cut. Ellie and the group thanked Scrat before they went on their way. Back with Manny and the others, Zari was still feeling ashamed about how she acted towards the group and began to apologize before she told them about the promise she made to herself that she would never let anything happen to her little brother and how she felt like she had failed. The group soon comforted Zari by telling her that it wasn't her fault and that things happen like this without anyone knowing it at the last second. After a while the group set up a campfire within the cave to keep themselves warm, while watching out of amusement as Sid's tail caught on fire. After a while the group got down to talking about what they should do when they reached Half-Peak and began to think over a plan on how they would be able to save Ravi before they were interrupted by Chaos who managed to spit the gage out and began to said that they wouldn't stand a chance when it came to fighting Shadow. He was soon shut-upped by Granny whacking her cane on his head with her shouting out 'be quite bird-brain, I'm trying to sleep here!' before he fell down to the ground unconscious and Zari shoving the gage back into his beak again. Diego soon suggested that if the bird spoke too much on their journey to Half-Peak that he and Shira could make him into a snack. With that thought in mind, the group got ready for bed as Zari hesitantly curled up against Manny and went to sleep beside him. **

**Hey everyone it's me again and thanks to White Hunter with another brilliant idea! Another chapter is up so read it and enjoy!**

* * *

Soon as evening was about to come, Ellie and the others who were still tracking the down the footprints were entering the high walled canyon when they suddenly reached the end of their footprints that lead to a dead end when they saw large boulders blocking the entrance of a cave they that think they've gone into.

"No, no it can't stop here" said Ellie seeing the footprints came to a stop

"But there's gotta be more coming from inside" Peaches told her mother

"But from the looks of it I'm pretty sure we won't be able to get through those boulders for who knows how long" Louis told them

"Well…they're dead" Crash suggested who felt like giving up already

"What a shame" said Eddie agreeing with his brother

"They will be missed" Crash finished

Crash and Eddie turned to walk back into the direction from where they came from before Peaches grabbed her uncles by their tails and pulled them up.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Peaches asked demandingly

"Um…after the thin man" Crash and Eddie answered

Peaches frowned and she released their tails and the possums went slamming on the ground. Peaches walked back to her mother.

"I just don't understand sweetheart? We've come this far to finding your father and the others and still it comes to a dilemma" Ellie told her daughter

"Well we came this far, I'm sure dad and the others are still alive in there" Peaches told her mother

"But the real question is if they're really alive or not?" Ellie told her daughter

"Well maybe we should ask somebody" Peaches suggested

"Sweetie, we're miles and miles away from home I doubt a single living animal lives out here anyway" Ellie confirmed her daughter

Just before Ellie had said that a silly little creature known as Scrat who was struggling to get himself out of the dirt after trying to get out of the cave. He popped right out and dusted himself right off before he started heading out again.

Ellie noticed the saber-tooth squirrel and she quickly rushed over to him.

"Hey excuse me, little fella" Ellie called to the squirrel and the squirrel turned to her attention

"Yes, hey have you seen a large mammoth that looks like me and her…" Ellie asked the squirrel. "And sloth, two saber-tooth tigers, and two human children?"

Scrat started scratching his head in confusion seeing he wasn't understanding any of this at all.

"Mom, he's a mute I'm sure we're not going to get a word out of him" Peaches confirmed her mother

Just then Crash and Eddie hopped on Ellie's tusks.

"Leave it to us" Crash offered

"We speak rodent" Eddie affirmed them

"We talk like rodents" Crash affirmed them

"We smell like rodents" Crash and Eddie affirmed them

Crash and Eddie scurried down to Scrat and once they did they started talking to him in rodent-style.

"Listen pal, we need your help" Crash said to the Scrat

"Yeah our pals were washed away from home and we're trying to find them" Eddie said the Scrat

"Did you see them by any chance?" Crash asked the Scrat

"There was a grumpy mammoth, a stupid sloth, two tigers, and two bipeds" Eddie told them what they looked like

Scrat continued to scratch his head before suddenly he raised a finger up meaning he has seen them.

"You have! Where?" asked Crash

Scrat pointed to the cave entrance that was blocked off

"Okay but, are they alive?" Eddie asked him

Scrat nodded to him

Scrat started explaining the whole story to them. While Ellie, Peaches, and Louis were trying to listen, all they could hear was whispering squeaks coming from the saber-tooth squirrel. They didn't understand what he was saying but at least she saw her brothers did.

"Mom are you sure know what Uncle Crash and Uncle Eddie are doing?" Peaches asked her mother

"I'm sure baby, I'm sure" Ellie assured her

After Scrat gave the possums a few more guesses he finally finished, and Crash and Eddie turned back around to the others.

"Well what did he say?" asked Peaches

"Are Manny and the others okay?" asked Ellie

"Well there's some good news…" Crash explained

"…and there's some bad news" Eddie explained

"Well what's the good news?" asked Peaches

"Okay the good news is…Manny and the others are still alive" Crash explained the good news

Ellie and Peaches sighed with relief knowing that Manny was still out there with Sid, Diego, Shira, and the humans.

"Dad" Peaches replied with relief

"Oh thank goodness, they're okay" Ellie replied with relief

Louis slid down Peaches trunk and hopped back to the ground. "But what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is…" Crash explained

"…they were being hunted by a flock of incredibly large hawks" Eddie explained finishing the sentence

Louis cringed with fear. "Hawks"

Louis crossed his eyes as he started to feel drowsy and he started falling backwards till he fainted on the ground and became unconscious.

"Hawks?" asked Peaches who felt so confused now

"Wait a minute, what does hawks have to do with my husband?" Ellie asked her possum brothers.

"It's kind of a long story really…" Crash explained

"…but we think it's rather urgent" Eddie explained

"How come?" Ellie asked her possum brothers

"Because we're thinking…" Crash explained

"…that they might be in trouble" Eddie explained

Ellie and Peaches turned to each other feeling horrified realizing that they're family might be in danger again. The two turned back down to the possums.

"Okay so what next?" Peaches asked her possum uncles

"Where exactly are these hawks?" Ellie asked them

Just then Scrat got their attentions when the group saw him point to something out in the distance. The group walked towards him and when they all looked out in the distance they saw out very far was a large portion of pointy rocks made out of boulders.

"Half-Peak" said Ellie before she turned back down to Scrat. "You're saying those hawks are at Half-Peak?"

Scrat looked up to her and nodded

Ellie then patted Scrat on the head with her trunk. "Thank-you so much for your help. We'll take it from here"

Scrat nodded before he started making his way to his next destination till he disappeared out of sight.

"Alright everyone things just got wild up here, but we all know now that there are lives at stake and we need to make sure they never happen" Ellie told everyone

"Well what are we standing around for?" asked Peaches feeling determined

"Let's go kick us some chicken booty!" Crash and Eddie raised their fists up in the air with excitement

Louis suddenly started to gain conscious again and he stood back up. "Ugh, what just happened?"

Peaches plucked him into her trunk and threw him on her back. "C'mon Louis we're going to get ourselves a side of hawk dinner to kick"

"Oh that good…wait…HAWKS" Louis screamed before he fell back into unconsciousness

* * *

Back with the Manny and the others, Zari, who was still keeping herself hidden from the rest of the group continued to let more tears out till she wiped her face with her sleeve. After moments of letting go her emotions she heard voices from the back of her hearing Manny and the others were talking about other things. Zari then thought for a brief moment thinking after the way she acted towards the group she knew what needed to do done. So she got herself up and she took a deep breath and started walking out of her hiding spot so she can face the herd.

As she was walking out, Manny and the others noticed she was coming and they all went into a moment of silence.

"Are you okay?" Sid asked her

Zari felt another tear drop from her eye and she wiped it away before she nodded.

Zari took a few more deep breaths before she spoke to them again.

"I apologize for my behavior" Zari apologized to everyone. "I was upset. I didn't mean to push you all away like that"

Manny then raised his trunk at her. Zari looked down for brief second and when she looked back up she saw Manny giving her a warm smile seeing that he wanted her to join them.

So with hesitation, Zari gently grasped his trunk and he leaded her right to him and she sat down next to the whole group.

"You know you didn't have to be like that to yourself" Manny told her. "We could have helped you feel more relaxed, but…"

"…all the anger just got to my head" Zari finished the sentence. "I know, I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Diego assured her. "It's an occupational hazard when it comes to us"

"Yeah it all comes to what or how we want to prevent it" Shira assured her

"Yeah and plus whenever I do something stupid or lazy I end up finding out that it could be good luck after all" Sid assured her

"It's not just that though" Zari told them.

"Well what do you mean?" Shira asked her

Zari sighed. "Let me ask you all this? Have you ever…and I mean ever…made a promise to anyone special in your life? And you always say that you vow to never break it at all? Well I did. Before Ravi was born, my mother told me that this baby was the key to my heart and that it would never put me into dark hole of eternal darkness and I asked her this, 'what would it be like to be a guardian?' and she answered that being a guardian is everything that comes from what comes inside you and what it will make the best of you…"

As Zari told her story to the others, the others showed some teary emotional expressions.

"…and when that egg hatched it turned out to be a beautiful little boy. When I looked down at him I saw a young and innocent child and when he looked into my eyes he never ever made a frown that would never make me feel low. All he did was make my heart feel welcomed and that he looked right up to me always. So I promised that child that I would never…and I mean never ever let him out of my sight as long as I was still around to guide him…protect him…and love him" Zari explained more

Zari started to feel more tears coming from her eyes as she started to feel more upset and guilty. Manny, Sid, Diego, and Shira noticed as they all gave sad expressions.

"But instead…I let his guard down on him…and I gave him away" said Zari as she felt like she was ready to cry again. "And even if they're not in your life anymore you still have to watch out for others even…even…even if they're not with you anymore"

Zari closed her eyes as more tears bursted out of her eyes as they streamed down her face and she covered her face in her knees hiding it away from everyone as she started crying again.

Manny knew she needed some comfort so he raised his trunk up and he gently started stroking her hair. Sid felt a tear come to his eyes and he swiped it away; Diego felt a few tears coming from his eyes but he refused to let them escape; Shira felt a few tears come to her eyes before she got herself up from her spot and she made her way over to Zari and he started nuzzling her head on her shoulder developing a soothing purr.

Manny then placed his trunk under Zari's chin and he tilted her head to his attention.

"Hey this isn't your fault" Manny told her. "You didn't mean for this to happen"

"Yeah you can't blame yourself for breaking a promise sweetheart" Shira assured her. "Promises are sometimes meant to be broken even if it happens at the last second. But it doesn't mean that charging yourself is the best thing to do"

"But Shira because of me, I let those creeps take the only thing that was left in my life…" Zari told Manny

"Hey listen to me kid, things like this just don't happen every second; they happen like this all the time but it doesn't let you even know what's coming at you unless it's given to you" many replied to her with understanding

"Yeah and besides I mean look where you've brought us now" Sid told her. "If it weren't for you we would have been fish food back there with a side of butter to go with it"

"Sid's right, Zari" Diego told him. "You weren't only doing a favor for Ravi but you were also doing a favor for us by staying by our side at all times"

Zari started to feel a little relaxed before Manny wiped the girls' tears with his trunk. "Zari you've done a lot for us so we decided to return the favor to you. We're going to do whatever it takes to get Ravi back to you and we aren't ever going to leave your side…even if it's worth dying for"

Zari felt more relaxed and she made a small smile on her face. Her tears finally dried up and her heart started to heat up with warmth.

Zari took one last deep sigh and she smiled at everyone. "Thanks guys"

Manny, Sid, Diego, and Shira smiled back her.

As night came, the snow was still brewing outside like crazy leaving a blanket of snow. Inside the cave was a bright light that was glowing. As the scene changes to the inside of the cave was a warm blazing fire that was created by Sid as Sid started to show off about his made fire skills.

"Like I said everyone, they don't call me 'Lord of the Flame' for nothing" Sid told everyone how heroic he was.

"Yeah Lord of the Flame but there's just one thing wrong with that" Zari told him

"What's that missy?" Sid asked her

"You're tails on fire again" Manny answered before he pointed out

Sid started sniffing the air when he smelled smoke coming from the back of him till he realized that it was the back of him that was burning. Sid looked behind himself and he saw his tail lit up in flames. Sid started screaming and started running around in circles.

As he was screaming, Diego rolled his eyes and again and he grabbed Sid's tail and pulled him back making him land in a small pile of melted water.

"Ah, thanks Diego you're a pal" Sid thanked Diego with his gratitude

Diego turned to Zari and he shook his head. "The things I do for him and he still doesn't learn"

Zari stifled a laugh. "So how are we going to save my little brother?"

"Well Zari first we got to get to Half-Peak" Manny explained to her. "Once we're there we'll scout around the place to look for any sign of Shadow, Zelena and his jingo's"

"Once his jingo's find out that they're stupid pal is missing we'll offer a trade to them. They're friend over you're brother" Diego explained

Suddenly Chaos, who was now completely unfrozen, spits the gage out of his mouth and he stood up and started laughing.

"YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK…" Chaos laughed hysterically

The others could hear Chaos's voice and the all turned around to his attention.

"What's so funny butter beak?" Manny asked him agitatedly

"You chumps we last a minute with Shadow around even if it comes to fighting against him. YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK" Chaos warned them

"I don't know about you but we would last for anything that comes between us. Even if it's death" Manny confirmed him

"Well then…let death to you all part. YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK…" Chaos told them sarcastically before he started laughing again

(BOP)

Chaos's eyes crossed and his tongue stuck out when a lump swelled up on his forehead. It had revealed to be Granny who had just woken up from her beauty sleep, who whacked Chaos over the head with her cane.

"Be quite bird-brain! I'm trying to sleep here!" Granny shouted at him before she started walking away before Chaos fell back into unconsciousness.

Zari walked back over and picked up the gage and shoved it back into his mouth as she tapped his beak around with leaves till she walked back over to the group.

"So…do we all know the plan then?" Zari asked one last time

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but if that bird keeps opening his beak I'm going to turn him into chicken stew by morning" said Diego thinking about shutting Chaos up for good

"Or even better…chicken wings" Shira suggested sarcastically

Everyone soon started laughing as they continued to have conversations with each other

After a few hours of relaxation everyone was getting ready for bed. Sid slept on a rock with Granny as they began to snore choo-choo train style; Diego and Shira slept next to each other while purring in their sleep. Manny started to make himself comfortable as he lay himself down and started drifting off into a deep sleep. Just then Zari who didn't feel like sleeping alone came walking over to Manny. Once she was close walked over and sat down under him and she grabbed his trunk and started wrapping it around her to make it look like a blanket and she made herself feel comfortable on the ground till she fell right into a deep sleep.

Manny opened his eyes a little and looked right down and saw the sleeping girl sleep heavenly in his trunk. So with slow reflex, Manny squeezed his trunk all around Zari's body holding her real tight so he wouldn't let her out of his sight.

When Manny looked down at her…she thought of Roshan back when he held him in his trunk when he was just a baby. But with a grown teenager in the grasp of a mammoth was just like holding someone like a toy but only not wanting to let them out of their sight no matter what. Manny was thankful for that and he drift asleep with the rest of the group as the night continued to brew snow.

* * *

**Well everyone, the next chapter is finally done! How is Ravi doing? Will he escape Duke and Thorn? Or will he be taken by Shadow and Zelena in their clutches? Stay tuned and keep spreading me some more ideas because more will be coming your way!**


	20. Chapter 20

**White Hunter: Nice work. OK, back with Ravi the snowstorm had died down a snoring came and Duke and Thorn were in a deep sleep as they napped on the cave floor. Ravi woke up when the first ray's light poured through the cave entrance and he saw that it was his chance to escape and go find Zari and the herd. Slowly, Ravi quietly made his way towards the cave entrance before quickly taking off at a run through the snow. Back in the cave, Thorn was awakened by a snot bubble that he had been snoring up within his sleep before it quickly popped when it got too big. Thorn jolted from his sleep and looked around the cave in a disorienting matter before he finally got his thoughts together as he remembered where they were. Thorn sleepily turned his eyes to where Ravi was supposed to be sleeping and quickly saw that the boy was gone. Thorn started to wake Duke by shaking him at first before quickly pecking his beak on his head. Duke let out a yelp of pain before he quickly bopped Thorn on the head and yelled at him. 'What's the big idea?' Thorn quickly told Duke that the boy was gone. After processing what Thorn had said, Duke quickly panicked before he flew out of the cave with Thorn following behind him. Ravi was making a good headway through the snow as he walked through a field of large rocks when he heard Duke and Thorn from behind him. Ravi quickly sprinted into a run as he tried to get away from the birds that were chasing him, while dodging around every stone that the two birds would once in a while crash into. Ravi soon found himself falling into a deep hole of ice and began to slide down it. Duke and Thorn looked down at where the boy had fallen into before Duke let out a screech of frustration as Thorn looked at his brother saying 'we are so dead' in worry. Ravi continued to slide down the ice tunnel at a fast pace while screaming out in excitement as he rode, twists, and turns that ran through the tunnel. Back with Ellie and the group walking down a path that had a small cliff hanging from above them from their right. They were suddenly taken by surprise when they heard an excited scream from the hole that was carved out four feet from the ground before Ravi suddenly appeared before them and luckily he landed in a large snowdrift that sat below the cliff. After getting him out of the snow drift, Ellie asked him what had happened and where the others were. Ravi quickly explained what had been happening to him and the group and how he got separated from them as he was kidnapped by two stupid birds that were going to take him to Half-Peak so they could use him as bait to lure the others into a trap. Ellie and the group soon continued on their way with Ravi to Half-Peak so that they could help Manny and the others when they got there… **

**Just so you know that White Hunter put a lot of thought with this idea, I decided to split it into two chapters so that it could be way easier than typing the whole thing down. But anyway, thank-you White Hunter with a very great idea and enjoy the chapter everybody!**

* * *

Morning came its way as the sun began rising over the horizon and its lights rays reflected the earth giving it warmth. The snow storm had finally stopped after a very long night and the whole area was covered in a blanket of snow.

As the morning light rays started reflecting its way in the small cave it reflected past Duke and Thorn were sleeping on the floor next to each other as they both hummed in their sleep making each snore count.

It was just then when Ravi came out of his sleeping spot and started tip-toeing past Duke and Thorn as they twisted and turned from side to side.

Ravi made sure the clumsy birds weren't waking up as he made his way past them with every step.

Once he managed to quietly pass them he took a look out of the cave and saw there were no more clouds in sky and the sun was very bright outside. He knew that the weather was just right for him to make a great getaway.

Before the boy was about take-off he turned around to Duke and Thorn, who were unaware of the boy's escape, stuck his tongue at them before he turned back around and started with a quick pacing start as he started making a run for the snow covered field not even looking back.

Ravi showed a big smile on his face seeing that he was free before he started laughing as continued to run.

* * *

Back in the cave when the sun's light rays finally reached Duke and Thorn, Thorn continued to snore till a small bubble from his nose started to rise up as. Thorn made every snore count as the bubble began to rise and rise till it was suddenly big as a rock till suddenly…

(POP)

The sound made Thorn jolt awake from his slumber as he stood himself up and looked both ways.

"What happened? Is it breakfast time, did I forget to make my lunch, did I forget to do my homework, did I get in trouble…" Thorn stammered with questions before his mind finally cleared up and he noticed that he was still in the cave

"Oh boy am I dumb, I must be dreaming too much" said Thorn feeling relieved

"Oh well, now let's see…the cave is still the same? Yes" Thorn started making a check-off to see that everything was still in the right place. "Duke's still sleeping beside me? Yes; the kid is gone? Yes…"

Thorn then made a surprised expression that was blank on his face and he turned his head slowly to where the boy was supposed to be sleeping to see that the boy wasn't there anymore.

"NYAGH, by golly the kid is gone" Thorn said feeling horrified

Just then Duke turned himself to Thorn's side as he shown to be still sleeping.

"Oh Delhi I know you love me but your too shy to say so" said Duke soothingly as he talked in his sleep. "But the petals on this rose will prove it"

Duke then took a chunk of Thorn's feathers and with reflex he yanked them out saying…"She loves me"

Thorn paused when he felt something from the back of him before Duke took another chunk of Thorn's feathers and he yanked them out.

"…she loves me not"

"OW" cried Thorn starting to feel the pain

Duke then grabbed Thorn by the beak and started pulling it.

"She loves me!" said Duke

"OW" cried Thorn as his beak was stretched out before Duke released it and he looked sown at Duke and noticed that he was talking in his sleep again.

"Oh my darling, I'll give you security! The most beautiful cave in Mesopotamia! What will you give me?"

Thorn frowned. "This!"

Thorn then pecked Duke on the head with his beak

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Duke before he jolted himself awake and he turns to Thorn stubbornly. "What's the big idea?"

"Wake up and don't go to sleep!" Thorn told him sternly

"Why you pussy-will-o brain, you ruined a beautiful romance for me!" Duke told him before he pecked Thorn on the head

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn as he rubbed his head in pain. "Hey cut it out we're in trouble!"

"Trouble? What are you beaking about?" Duke asked him sternly

"It's the kid Duke, the kid, he's gone!" Thorn told him in a panic tone

"Oh the kid's gone well that's a…WHAT!" Duke asked before he suddenly realized the situation and he went into panic.

Thorn pointed over to where Ravi was supposed to be and the two found out the spot was empty.

"NYAGH" exclaimed Duke fearfully. "If the boss finds out he's gone he'll rip us to shreds, we gotta find him and fast!"

"Look!" Thorn pointed to the ground. "Footprints! Maybe they'll lead us the kid"

Duke and Thorn turned to the opening of the cave before looking at each other. "For once in your life you're right! C'mon we better get a move on!"

"Yeah we'll trail him off by altitude, c'mon!" Duke ordered

So Duke and Thorn flapped their wings as they both hurried to get out of the cave before they both blocked the exit with their own bodies.

Duke frowns stubbornly and pushes Thorn to the side. "Spread out!"

Duke started flying out of the cave till Thorn started flying behind him as the two schmucks started going after Ravi.

* * *

As Ravi continued to make a really good headway through the snow covered field before he stopped to walk. After all that running he knew that small boys needed a break.

Ravi panted with exhaustion and looked back to see if those dumb birds were right behind him. "I guess I showed them"

Ravi started walking through the snow before the boy started calling out for his sister and the herd.

"Zari" Ravi called

"Manny"

"Sid"

"Diego"

"Shira"

"Granny where are you!"

He called for everyone's names but there was no reply as showing he was definitely separated for about miles away. The boy looked both ways and back but all he could see what just snow…just snow.

"Guys where are you!" Ravi called out some more

As Ravi continued to make his way he stopped at a small ledge when he discovered giant field of rocks in his way and the boy's eyes widened with amazement.

"Whoa" said Ravi seeing this was pretty cool. "I wish Zari, Manny and the others were here to see this they would be amazed"

"Hey Duke there he is!"

"C'mon let's get'em!"

Ravi heard voices behind him and the boy turned around and saw Duke and Thorn who were about a mile away heading straight towards him.

"Uh-oh" cried Ravi before he made a sprinting start as he started pacing down the bottom on the rock field and then he started pacing really fast.

Ravi's feet started pounding as he paced on the ground which felt like they pounding his whole body to put it to use. Ravi started making his way down as he started making his way through the giant field of rocks.

Ravi climbed over them as he ran and jumped across each by each as he still stayed at his own pace.

Just then Ravi looked back behind him and he noticed Duke and Thorn were making their way down towards him but unfortunately for them they missed when they both dodged a boulder and slammed right into it.

"Ha, ha, bird brains" Ravi laughed

But while he wasn't even looking he turned his head back when suddenly his eyes widened and he paced off the ground and up in the air till he started falling down what revealed to be a giant ice hole.

"AGH" Ravi screamed at the top of his lungs

Ravi started falling his way down and once he landed he landed on the smooth ice and started sliding all the way down the hole as he screamed.

Just then Duke and Thorn recovered and they both quickly flew over to where Ravi fell in and the two stared with wide-eyes and shock.

Duke frowned and slapped his wing over his head and he grunted with frustration. "How do you like that little twerp, he gives us the business and scram!"

Thorn gave Duke a worried look on his face. "We're so dead Duke"

Duke grabbed Thorn by the feathers and pulled him to his face. "Speak for yourself!"

"What are we gonna do now?" Thorn asked about they're next plan

"Quit beaking as long as the boss doesn't find out about this we'll be set down easy as hatchlings" Duke told Thorn not to worry

"Doesn't find out about what?" asked a dark voice

"Why don't you quit popping off?" Duke sternly told Thorn thinking he was talking again

"What are you talking about, I didn't open my…" Thorn stopped when he and Duke slowly turned around and much to their fears they saw Shadow and Zelena right behind them.

"NYAGH" exclaimed Duke and Thorn fearfully

Duke laughed weakly. "Hiya boss, Hiya Zelena, funny thing we were just talking about you…"

Shadow and Zelena suddenly pecked Duke and Thorn on the heads with their beaks.

(BOP)

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Duke and Thorn as they both cried in pain

"Boys he is a child; a very small child with no weapons and no strength; just an average…little…child. How could you lose him!"

"But listen boss…" Thorn attempted to explain

"You stupid jingo's! Now one could be that big of an idiot like yourselves!" Zelena told them agitatedly

"I ordered you fool's to do one thing and instead you let that brat get away!" Shadow replied agitatedly

"But boss…" Duke attempted to explain

"Shut up!" Shadow screeched

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Duke and Thorn when Shadow slapped them in the face

"Well don't just stand there, get flying!" Shadow ordered

Shadow screeched at the before Duke and Thorn hurriedly started to fly off. Shadow turned to his wife.

"Darling your my wife and the only one I trust" Shadow told her. "Could you please do the honors for me?"

Zelena smiled evilly. "I would love to do it my dear"

Shadow gave her a sadistic smile before Zelena flew off to hunt for Ravi

* * *

Meanwhile, Ravi was sliding down the ice hole as he continued to scream as he went down. Just as he slid down he made some twists and some turns while he was at it and he suddenly started screaming with joy seeing this was way fun.

"Woo-hoo" Ravi screamed excitedly

As the boy continued to twist and turn he suddenly did a loop-de-loop and then back to twisting and turning as he screamed with excitement.

"Yeah, alright woo!" Ravi screamed excitedly

Back out in the open, Ellie, Peaches, and the gang came around the corner as they continued to make their journey across the snow as they started making their way toward a small cliff that was hanging from above the wall from their right.

"Are we there yet?" asked Crash whiningly

"Yeah I'm bored and I hate boredom" said Eddie whiningly

"Guys I told you we aren't stopping till we find Half-Peak" Ellie told them as she turned around

"Yeah and besides we only have like 3 more miles to go. You can't argue with that" Peaches told them

"Yeah can you two make it without pranking each other for one last minute" Louis told them

Eddie frowned and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah?"

"What's next?" asked Crash who also frowned at them. "Some random clue is going to just fall right out of the sky?"

"AGH" screamed an excited voice

Ellie and the gang paused when they all heard a sound coming from the distance.

Eddie turns to Crash and shoves him in the shoulder. "You just had to bring it up didn't you?"

Crash raised his shoulders up.

Peaches looked from above when she saw snow falling out from that small hanging cliff from above them. "Mom, guys, look!"

Everyone looked up and suddenly Ravi came flying out of the tunnel and into the air as he started falling to the ground. Luckily the boy landed on a very soft snowdrift when he hit the bottom and his while body was buried in the snow.

Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, and Louis looked very surprised but not shocked as the hurriedly made their way over. Ellie used her trunk to reach into the snow and she grabbed a foot and with her strength she pulled the human boy out of the snow and raised him up.

Ravi's hair was covered in snow as well was his clothes were as the boy started to shake his hair with his hands and he brushed all the snow off of him.

"What happened?" asked Ravi

"You took a huge fall baby, that's what happened" Ellie told the boy

"Hey mom, look, it's the human boy" Peaches pointed out

Ravi suddenly recognized the two female mammoths. "Hey you're Manny's family"

"You know who we are?" Peaches asked the boy

"Yeah he told me and my sister all about you guys" Ravi answered her question. "Ellie and Peaches right?

Ellie gently set the boy back down on the snow. "Yes that's right sweetie. Something tells me you and your sister already got to know my husband and our friends haven't you?"

"Believe me, you wouldn't believe what we've been through since we've been away" Ravi replied to her

"Oh yeah…" Eddie replied

"…where do you think we've been through since we've been away?" Crash replied

"Alright you two that's enough" Ellie told her brothers to stop and she turned back to the boy.

"What's your name sweetie?" Ellie asked the boy

"My name is Ravi" Ravi greeted her

"Okay Ravi, could you might want to explain why what you are doing out here all alone?" Ellie told the boy what has happened since they were away.

So Ravi started explaining what has happened so far as he told Ellie and the group about his story with the herd. After a while of explaining, the boy finally finished.

"And that's pretty much what's happened so far" Ravi finished. "All I'm trying to do is find my sister and the others"

"So those hawks that squirrel was telling us about was true after all" Peaches asked

"They were really trying to use you as bait to lure Mr. Manny and his friends to come and rescue you?" Louis asked the boy

Ravi nodded. "That's right Louis"

"Well that's just…" Crash replied

"…playing cruel" Eddie replied

"But wait a minute, if you were taken by the hawks how'd you ended up out here?" Peaches asked the boy

Ravi smiled and threw his hand at them. "Oh that was easy. Those two stupid birds were a sitch get away from even if they both did have half a brain"

Ellie turned back to Peaches, Crash, and Eddie. "Well everyone we all know now that Manny and the others are still out there and its out job to save them. Now that we have Ravi along it will be easier for us to track the others down much faster as he's well protected…"

Ellie turned back around when she gasped with shock when she saw Zelena holding Ravi hostage as she clam her claws over the boy's mouth gagging him.

"Going somewhere beasties?" Zelena asked sadistically

Peaches looked horrified while Louis suddenly faints again and falls to the ground while Crash and Eddie held on to each other fearing the worst. Ellie, however, looked determined and started to get real serious.

"Let him go!" Ellie demanded

"Oh I wouldn't count on that dear, you see we need him" Zelena explained to her

"But why?" asked Peaches demandingly

"Why for bait of course; but if you want to find out more…" said Zelena before she spread her golden wings out. "…try and get me"

Zelena flapped her wings and flew up into the air as she took Ravi with her in her clutches.

"Let go of me, let go!" cried Ravi. "Stop, help, help, help me!"

Ravi struggles to break free as Zelena laughs evilly as she starts flying away from the group. Ellie and the others watched as she went off with Ravi and they all looked horrified.

"Mom what do we do?" Peaches asked her mother

"We're going to follow her that's what, c'mon everybody!" Ellie commanded everyone before trailing off.

"Oh great" said Louis as he slapped his paw over his head

"Woo-hoo" Crash cheered

"We're going to shoot ourselves some chicken!" Eddie cheered

"Yeah" Crash and Eddie cheered before they both high fived.

* * *

**Okay so I might of fixed things up a bit but hey that's what ideas are for! Anyway, sorry it took so long; I had a big project at school and I didn't have time to type. But stay tuned because more will be coming your way soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Back with Manny and the gang they were walking through an open field of snow as they continued their way towards Half-Peak before Sid started to complain about how hot his feet were getting. The others ignored him for that statement for a sec when the ground under their feet started to shake. Chaos soon began under a geyser of lava suddenly shot out from behind them and they quickly started to run for their lives before they soon found themselves walking across a bridge of ice hanging over a river of lava. The group quickly made across safely to the other side, but at the process Chaos, who was being carried by Manny's back snapped. Zari quickly grabbed the vine and held on as she laid on the edge of the remainder of the ice bridge and struggled with all her might to pull Chaos up. Manny saw what was happening and he quickly made his way back as he wrapped his trunk around Zari's waist and flung her and Chaos to the solid ground. Diego quickly caught Zari on his back while Chaos landed on his head. Manny was about to make his way back to the group, but soon found himself falling along with a piece of ice towards the river of lava below. For a split second the group was terrified on what had happened before they were taken by surprise when Manny was suddenly up into the air by a geyser of stream before landing back down on the ground where the group made sure that he was alright. Chaos, which had spat out his gage again, sat up and looked at the group in surprise before asking why Manny and Zari had saved him. Zari replied that unlike Shadow and Zelena, she doesn't abandon anyone who might need help and Manny followed it up is that in a herd you look out for one another. That made Chaos look at the group in confusion before sheepishly thanking them as he began to think about how he and his brothers had been while they were little and had always looked out for each other. **

**Well here's the second part of White Hunter's idea so enjoy!**

* * *

Walking and walking as Manny and the group tagged along as they were passing the open field of snow for a couple hours dangling in the deep snow.

Zari was walking in the back as she lowered her head still thinking about Ravi. She hoped he was okay and that he didn't get himself into any more trouble.

Just then Manny noticed Half-Peak right up ahead. "Well everyone would you look at that! There it is!"

When Diego noticed it he sighed. "That place held so many bad memories for me"

"Don't you mean for all three of us?" Manny asked sarcastically

"Whatever" Diego scoffed

"Let's hope we're not too late" Shira replied

"If we're late for swimming I ain't going to take my fur off for anybody" Granny blurted out

Manny, Diego, and Shira looked at each other before the three cringed in disgust fearing the worse from Granny.

Zari stifled a laugh. She knew one of Granny's stupid excuses would get her head out of thought with a little entertainment.

Suddenly Sid came walking up next to Zari and he rested his arm over her shoulder. "Do you hear that kiddo! We're almost to Ravi!"

Zari didn't answer but made a slight nod as she continued to walk towards the others.

While Sid continued he suddenly stopped when he smelled something really funky and he looked down at the bottom of his feet. He noticed the snow was quickly starting to melt as heat waves started rising up and his feet were starting to get wet.

"Hey guys my feet are sweating again" Sid told everyone

"Sid for all we know, is that we don't want to know" Diego scoffed

"Does he do this for attention?" Shira asked whisperingly

"Surprisingly yes, just ignore him" Manny told her to do

"No guys seriously, my feet are really burning…hot, oh, oh, oh hot, hot, hot" Sid cried as the ground started to get hotter and he quickly hurried over to catch up with the others.

The snow from under started melting really quickly and then suddenly a loud echoing rumble came from the ground. The others soon stopped suspiciously.

"What was that?" asked Zari

"Please tell me that was one of your stomachs…" Manny replied

"Shush" Diego shushed her as he tried to listen

"Hey, why did the snow suddenly got lower?" Shira asked when she noticed how low the snow was the ground already

"Ah tigey-wigey haven't you ever heard of global warming?" Granny asked her

Shira frowned and looked away before Sid came walking up by her side. "Relax Shira; I'm sure it was just thunder. From…under…ground?"

Just before Sid said that the ground started echoing loud rumble noises from underneath. It sound waves started to get higher as it started reaching its way to the top. Suddenly the ice blew up in the air and hot flaming lava came spurring out.

(BAM)

"RUN" Manny shouted ordering everyone

Everyone got into panic as they all quickly started making their way away from the lava. Suddenly more lava came spurring out of the ground as grounds started to tumble down to a flowing steaming bowling river of lava from below their feet as geysers were blowing out from the bottom. Also chunks of ice were starting to fall off making a one way bridge across as the group made their way.

Suddenly part of the bridge broke off making Zari stop completely and she looked down as the boiling lava was starting to heat up.

Zari looked back up to see how the others were doing as they tried making their way across.

"C'mon, c'mon keep up with me you guys!" Sid called everyone in the back as he ran in pace

Unfortunately Sid was running on ice which didn't allow him to run any quicker as he stayed exactly at his spot.

"I would if you were still moving!" Manny shouted

Sid couldn't take it anymore and he flopped himself on the ground. He slowly turned his head to Manny.

"Hey buddy, remember that wish I asked for about jumping…" Sid asked Manny

"Wish granted!" said Manny

Manny used his foot and his kicked Sid right up in the air.

"AGH" Sid screamed

Sid crash-landed on the ground before sliding on the ice before crashing his head on a boulder.

"C'mon move faster!" Diego ordered

"I'm moving as fast as I can!" Manny affirmed him as he tried making his way across

"Well move faster I don't want to end of broiled!" Shira ordered

So with diving reactions, Shira dived under and placed Granny on her back as she and Diego went pass Manny as the two safely made it across.

As Manny started making his way across, Chaos, who was tied on Manny's back accidently fell off and smashed to the ground.

Chaos, who was asleep, woke up and he looked across and he noticed Manny and the others were on the other side.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! HMPH, what's the big idea?" said Chaos sternly

Once Chaos realized he was as far away from Manny and the others and he made a goofy looking expression on his face finally realizing he was free.

"Oh YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, so long suckers…" said Chaos happily before he looked down and saw the lava from beneath him "NYAGH" he cringed fearfully

Chaos panicked so long he suddenly started to roll himself off the ice bridge.

Zari, who was still on the other side looked up and noticed that Chaos was about to roll himself off and to his fate. She couldn't let that happen, so with jumping reactions she took a couple steps back and with hesitation she made a running start. Zari started to run as fast as she could till finally she jumped up in the air and over the hot boiling lava and back onto the other side of the ice bridge.

Once Zari hit the ice she slid on the side of her body and towards Chaos before he fell into the lava.

"NYAGH" exclaimed Chaos fearfully seeing his life was about to end

But luckily, Zari got to him just in time and she quickly grabbed the vine. Just before Chaos was about to crash into the lava, he bounced all the way back up twirling up like a yo-yo.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo" exclaimed Chaos fearfully

"Hang on, I got you!" Zari called to him

"NYAGH, hey Duke, hey Thorn help me, help me!" cried Chaos as he continues to roll all the way back up into a yo-yo

Zari struggled to pull Chaos up as she laid on the edge of the remainder of the ice bridge. Suddenly she started slipping as Chaos's squirming started pulling her down. She suddenly fell off but luckily her feet managed to grasp to the edge of the bridge. She was now dangling on her feet keeping perfectly still as her body started to heat up.

Chaos on the other hand started burning up, but started to smell like fried chicken.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo" exclaimed Chaos fearfully

Once Manny was about to reach other others on the other side, he quickly looked back and noticed Zari was in trouble. He saw how her feet were dangling on the ice and he knew she was about to hold on for much longer.

Manny quickly turned back to the others. "Stay here"

"Manny be careful!" Sid called to him

"It's dangerous out there!" Diego called out to him

"You'll get fried!" Shira called to him

Manny was slowly making his approach to Zari as he watched cautiously from below him making sure the ice wasn't melting.

"Zari" Manny cried

Zari looked up. "Manny I can't hold on much longer"

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Manny called as he made his way over

"Hurry up I'm slipping!" cried Zari

Zari's feet couldn't take it anymore and she slipped and started falling. But luckily, thanks to Manny who caught her by wrapping his trunk around her waist. Chaos was about to crash into the lava before he rolled all the way back up.

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo" exclaimed Chaos fearfully

Sid, Diego, and Shira looked very terrified by the action. Suddenly the ice underneath Manny started to crack. Manny knew he needed to act fast, so with fast reflexes, he flung Zari and Chaos away to the solid ground.

"AGH" Zari screamed

"NYAGH" exclaimed Chaos

"Whoa!" Diego quickly jumped out to catch Zari and Zari landed right on Diego's back.

"You okay?" Diego asked with concern

Zari nodded and wrapped her arms around Diego's neck. "Yeah"

Unfortunately for Chaos he landed right on top of his head.

(BONK)

"Oh!" cried Chaos with pain

Manny started making his way back till suddenly another crack came in the ground. Everyone was suddenly in awe.

Suddenly before Manny looked back up, the ice broke from underneath him and he started falling towards the lava.

Zari's eyes widened and she hurriedly ran to the edge. "Manny!"

Manny made a trumpeting sound as he fell towards the lava.

Zari watched as her heart began racing her face began dripping. The others looked terrified when they watched their friend disappear out of sight.

Zari looked back feeling shocked and paralyzed as the others lowered their heads but suddenly just then, geyser spurred out carrying a chunk of ice in the air who had revealed to be Manny. Manny went flying up in the air before falling right back down to the ground till he made a harsh crash.

Diego quickly grabbed Zari's shirt with his teeth and pulled her back as everyone ducked for cover before Manny landed harshly on the ground.

(CRASH)

Dust blew out of the way and Manny revealed to be unconscious. Zari quickly rushed over and she felt Manny's heart; she could feel it still pounding and she rushed over right in front of him.

"Manny" Zari called his name. "Manny, Manny, Manny, c'mon open your eyes please"

Sid hurriedly rushed over. "Manny c'mon speak to me, c'mon say something? Anything?"

Manny slowly began to open his eyes. There he saw Zari who gave him a worried expression before the girl sighed with relief. Then he narrowed his eyes to Sid.

Manny began mumbling words to Sid.

"What, what's that, I can't hear you?" Sid asked with concern

"You're standing…on my trunk" Manny mumbled

Sid looked down and suddenly realized he was right and he released his foot off of Manny's trunk. "Oh!"

Manny breathed through his trunk gasping all the air.

Zari smiled and began to laugh and she covered her mouth with her hand feeling so relieved.

"Oh boy you're okay, you're okay" said Sid seeing Manny wasn't hurt

Diego and Shira hurriedly rushed to Manny.

"You had us scared for a minute buddy" Diego told Manny

"Don't ever do that again, please" Shira told him

Diego turned to Shira and smirked. "What you weren't scared were you?"

"What? Me? No way I'm strong like you" Shira affirmed him

"Yeah" said Diego sarcastically. "But you're also a kitty"

Diego then kissed Shira on the lips again and she began purring delightfully. Manny stifled a laugh before looking at Zari.

Zari smiled joyously before she placed her hand on Manny's face.

"You sure are full of surprises" Zari told him

"Hey I'm a mammoth, it's what I do for a living" Manny told her in a sarcastic tone

Chaos suddenly came around again and he stood himself up before he got his head back in place and he cleared his thoughts.

"Hey you meat-heads saved me" said Chaos. "But why? The boss and the mistress never would have done that for me?"

Zari walked over to him and explained. "Well maybe unlike you're boss and mistress, I never leave those who are in trouble or behind. I stay back and fight for what's right and that's saving their lives and it was my duty to save your life"

"HMPH, but why save me even when I'm not on your side?" Chaos asked once more

Manny got himself up and he walked over to stand beside Zari as Sid, Diego, Shira, and Granny came along with him.

"It's what you do when you're in a herd" Manny explained to him. "You look out for each other"

"Maybe that's what you're boss needs to start doing instead of thinking about himself" Diego told him

"Yeah because the only thing he's doing is treating you and you're brothers like you guys don't even exist" Shira told him.

"Yeah and you should start standing up to that big-nose-beak instead of acting like a dummy, and give him the whooping of his life!" Granny told him

"Gee thanks" Chaos thanked them sheepishly

Chaos confusingly thought in a moment of confusion and he started thinking like he's never done before in his life. He remembered how he and his brothers were little hatchlings and how they always stayed together and always have each other's backs no matter what. And now for some reason he began to feel thankful for what the herd had just done for him.

* * *

**Well everyone there you have it! Sorry for the long wait again due to a long project I've been doing all week and all weekend in school but I'm finally done and back at my game. Anyway I have the next idea for the next chapter thanks to White Hunter. Anyway please review and spread me another idea for chapter 23 if you please because more will be coming you're way!**


	22. Chapter 22

**White Hunter: Okay, after escaping from sudden death the group on their way towards Half-Peak. Chaos continued to think about what Zari and Manny had done for him and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he and his brothers had a family to look after them. The group was almost halfway to their destination when they quickly came to a halt and hid behind a large boulder when they saw Duke and Thorn flying above them. The group quickly came up with an idea to capture the two birds before proceeding with their plan. Duke and Thorn began to argue with each other as they blamed one another for losing the boy before they heard a loud whistle sound out from below them. They quickly looked down and saw Zari looking up at them with a smirk on her face before she began to throw insults at them. Enraged by the girl's insults, Duke and Thorn quickly flew down to attack her, but Zari quickly ducked behind the same boulder that the group was hiding behind. When Duke and Thorn came to a crash landing they were suddenly pounced on by Diego and Shira. The group quickly tied up the birds and began to question the on where Ravi was, after a bit of torture with the two birds Duke and Thorn answered that they had lost Ravi within the rock fields. The group began to worry about what they had learned and were thinking about changing their plan before Duke suddenly spoke out as he began to shout at Chaos for being such an idiot and revealing their plans to the enemy. Zari, becoming enraged by what she was seeing; quickly hit the two birds on the head to shut them up before giving them a long lecture about treating siblings properly. Zari was disappointed that Duke only thought of Chaos as a nuisance and that he should never have been born. Zari soon told him even if Chaos was a nuisance he still was his brother and family should always have each other's backs. Duke frowned and began to think about those words before Thorn spoke up after a moment of silence as he told the group that even if Ravi had gotten away from them Shadow and Zelena would have easily found him again and taken him back to Half-Peak. With that information in mind the group continued with their journey to Half-Peak.**

* * *

After walking 3 miles of the snow covered grounds, the group saw Half-Peak at their sight as they were making their destination towards it. When Manny, Sid, and Diego saw it, it gave them terrible visions on how Diego's old pack tried to ambush them and how they wanted Roshan for revenge. Manny remembered his fate being cornered by Soto, Oscar, and Lenny; Sid remembered his fate being almost killed by Zeke; Diego remembered his fate when he took his life for Manny.

"Wow nothing ever changed here" said Sid looking the sights of it

"Well at least it was what we thought of it" Manny confirmed him

"I told myself I would never come back here" Diego said to Manny and Sid. "This place brings back so many decisions in my life that were regrettable"

"Not to mention the time you almost turned your back on us when we were about to enter that ambush you set up" Sid blurted to him

Diego glared at him for a moment before Manny slapped Sid on the back of the head.

(SLAP)

"OW" cried Sid with pain

Zari and Shira laughed as they watched the amusement. Chaos, however, who was still tied on Manny' back, was still in confusion mode as he continued to thinking of what Zari and Manny told him. He never knew that Zari or even Manny would ever come back and pull him to safety or do some dangerous stunt like that. But when he could tell by both the human and the mammoth's look he saw they felt really grateful for what they done for him.

"HMPH" exclaimed Chaos as he slapped his wing over his head and rubbed it down his face

The group continued forward as they were about to reach their destination, Manny quietly halted everyone to a stop.

"What's the matter…" asked Sid before Diego plucked Sid's mouth with his paw to shut him up

"What is it Manny?" Diego asked whisperingly

"Shush" Manny shushed and he pointed his trunk upwards in the sky

The others followed where he was pointing and when they looked up they saw two birds, who revealed to be Duke and Thorn, were circling around the area. Manny turned to the others and he gestured to quickly hide behind a large boulder. Manny cautiously peeked from behind as he saw Duke and Thorn talking to each other.

"You muscle-bound feather brain, this is all your fault" Duke told him sternly

"My fault? You're the one who fell asleep during the job" Thorn confirmed him

"Well if you hadn't of let me fall asleep I would have kept that twerp in custody till further notice" Duke replied sternly before he pecked him on the head with his beak

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn

Thorn then pecked Duke on the head with his beak.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Duke before he looked at him stubbornly. "Oh a wise guy eh?"

Duke and Thorn started slapping, pecking, and bopping each other and as Manny watched them. Suddenly an idea came to him and he turned back to the others.

"Okay, I have a new plan" Manny told everyone. "We're going to lure those jingo's to us and when they're close we'll let them have it"

"But how?" asked Sid

"Yeah there's no way we could ever get two idiotic buzzards from getting our attentions. It'll just frighten them and they could report back to Shadow" Shira confirmed him

"I agree Manny, from the looks of us they would probably freak out by the last second" Diego told him

"Okay then maybe all we need is some bait" said Manny

Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, and Granny slowly turned to Zari giving her smiles on their faces. Zari looked confused for a moment before turning around and back. Zari frowned seeing they were referring to her.

"Why does it always have to be the pretty one?" Zari asked before she walked out from behind the boulder

Zari made her way towards and she looked up as she saw Duke and Thorn still battling over each other. She smirked and raised her hands on her hips and she shook her head. She placed two fingers in her mouth and she took a deep breath and made the loudest whistle she could ever make.

(WHISTLE)

It was so loud it made Diego and Shira flatten their ears and they both covered them with their paws.

It was so loud it made Duke and Thorn stop for a moment before listening to the sound.

"What was that?" asked Duke looking both ways

"Hey it wasn't me…was it?" said Thorn wondering where it was coming from

"Well when…" Duke stopped before he frowned stubbornly at Thorn before pecking him on the head with his beak.

(BOP)

"Was it me" Duke scoffed before he made a fist. "You imbecile I outta slug…"

Suddenly Duke noticed someone on the bottom and he pointed his feather out. "Hey look"

Thorn turned to where Duke was pointing and his eyes widened with surprise. "It's the girl"

Zari waved her arms up in the air. "Hey you, what do you call a bird with half a brain? Gifted"

This made Thorn start laughing by the joke and he turned to Duke. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, what do you call a bird with half a brain, gifted isn't that funny…"

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn when Duke pecked him on the head again with his beak.

"You idiot, she's talking about us!" Duke confirmed him sternly

"Oh she did eh?" said Thorn before turning back to the girl

"Hey" Zari called up to them. "Even if you both have intelligence, you still have half a brain!"

This made Duke frown stubbornly. "Oh a double-crossing brat!"

"A hoarder eh?" said Thorn stubbornly

"C'mon let's get her!" Duke commanded Thorn

Enraged, Duke and Thorn started making their way towards Zari. Zari smirked and started running back to where the others were hiding and she ducked behind the boulder.

"Get ready" Zari told everyone

Duke and Thorn were starting to make their approach before they both accidently crashed into each other and started heading straight towards the boulder.

"Get off of me you dimwit!" Duke shouted at Thorn

"I'm trying!" Thorn shouted back at him

Diego and Shira jumped out of the hiding spot and jumped into the air. Duke and Thorn noticed them and they both screamed in terror before the two sabers pounced and they crash-landed on the snow and then everything went black.

As the next still fades in dark, it shows Duke and Thorn as the two began opening their eyes. When they opened them they both noticed Zari who was right in front of them as she crosses her arms. Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, and Granny were by her side as well as they were all glaring at the two. Chaos, however, was by Duke and Thorn's side, who was still tied up. Duke and Thorn looked at each other before they noticed they were also tied up as they tried squirming to break themselves free.

"What happened?" asked Thorn

"We just got bird-napped" Duke answered him sternly

"We did?" asked Thorn

"Hey Duke, hey Thorn, it's me Chaos you're alright!" Chaos joyously cheered

When Duke noticed Chaos he gave him a murderous frown. "Why you feather-brain imbecile, I outta kill you!"

"You ain't got time now, we're all tied up" Chaos affirmed him

"Well when I get out of this mess, I'll bat your brains out, if you have any!" Duke yelled sternly

"HMPH" exclaimed Chaos

Zari took a couple steps forward and she grabbed the Duke and pulled him to her face. "Alright you, now are you going to tell me where my brother is?"

"No never!" Duke told her

Zari turned to Sid and winked. Sid understood by her actions and he rolled his fur up and rubbed his hands together and he made his way towards the three goofs.

Sid cracked his knuckles and he wiggled his fingers before he randomly started tickling Duke and Thorn's claws.

"Wanna tell us where they're keeping Ravi?" asked Manny questionably

"No…ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" Duke refused before he bursted out laughter

Thorn was laughing as well as he and Duke began laughing by Sid's pointy claws that were tickling their claws.

"Wanna tell us where they're keeping Ravi?" asked Diego questionably

"No I won't…ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" Duke still refused as he continued to laugh.

Duke and Thorn laughed so hard they're feathers popped in and out every time. Sid continued tickling their claws at a non-stop pace.

"One more time, now you're gonna talk?" Manny asked demandingly

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, yes" Duke laughed before answering

"We had him for a while, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" Thorn laughed. "But then the kid escaped us, Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, and we lost him, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, we lost him in the rock fields"

Once Sid stopped, Zari looked extremely worried and she raised her hand over her hand fearing the worst Ravi could be in right now. She turned back to the stupid birds.

"Seriously, none of you know where he could possibly be?" Zari asked demandingly

Manny walked over and rested his trunk on her shoulder. "Relax Zari; I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far"

"But what about the plan?" asked Diego as he reminded Manny

"If he's already gone pass Half-Peak we would be able to hit around the back and track him somewhere else in the area" Manny replied

"So what are you saying?" asked Shira. "We got back?"

"If it's a better shot than being killed, then it…" many was suddenly interrupted when he heard Duke and Thorn fighting with Chaos

"Why you numbskull! You double-crossing jingo you! Telling them about the boss's plan while my back is turned!" yelled Duke

Duke then pecked Chaos on the head with his beak.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos.

Thorn then pecked Chaos on the head with his beak.

(BOP)

"Oh! Fellas cut it out…" said Chaos

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos when Duke pecked him on the head again

Duke and Thorn grabbed Chaos as they were ready to give him the beating of his life. Zari felt enraged now, having about enough of this, made a fist and cracked it with her hand before walking over to the birds.

When she got up close and raised her arm back and with fast reflex she punched Duke…

(PUNCH)

"Oh!" cried Duke with pain

And then he punched Thorn…

(PUNCH)

"Oh!" cried Thorn with pain

"Okay you" said Zari referring to Thorn. "You need to learn how to control your own actions!"

"Yeah learn your own actions you nitwit, go on…" said Duke sternly before Zari grabbed his beak and turned him back to her attention.

"And you need to learn to be nice!" Zari told him

"Whoa, check out Zari taking on the jingo's" Manny whispered to Diego

"This outta be good" Diego whispered back to Manny

Zari crossed her arms. "I'm very disappointed in you two"

"Us?" asked Thorn

"Yeah what did we do? It was this dumb-…" Duke attempted to explain before Zari cut him off again

"I don't care if it was Chaos, but that doesn't give you the right to treat him like that!" Zari replied. "He's you're brother"

"Brother? He's no brother he's a nuisance to both of us and I wish he'd never been born!" Duke told her

"But why?" asked Zari. "C'mon tell me why?"

"Now listen you, he's…" Duke suddenly stopped when he tried of thinking of a better excuse but unfortunately he couldn't think of anything at all.

"See" Zari pointed out. "You can't come up with a better reason and that proves it"

"Proves what?" asked Duke sternly

"That you hit you're brothers for absolutely no reason due to your lack of selfishness" Zari told him

Duke attempted to talk back, but instead he didn't say another word and he kept his mouth shut.

Zari soon took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, I know you like to fight a lot and that's okay. But you need to understand that fighting is not that good. Fighting just gets you nowhere but if you just wanna think it's some kind of joke to you, then you can just go"

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos looked at each other before they felt shocked and surprised

Zari turned to Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, and Granny. "I almost did"

Manny and the others smiled before Zari turned back to the birds. "Look I get it okay. Being the older sibling is a tough job. I know this because I'm also the oldest of a very special someone who's important to me. And as a sister I have to make sure that he is taken care of and looked after because it's my duty as an older sibling"

"Yeah, but you don't slap'em or peck them or even bop them?" asked Duke

Zari shook her head and answered. "No"

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos looked at each other before looking back at the girl.

"I'm mean my brother can be annoying sometimes but that's just the way little brothers are" Zari explained

"I mean take Chaos for example" Zari pointed to Chaos who gave a surprised feeling. "He can be eccentric and a nuisance and maybe he can easily make you lose yourselves good, but it doesn't mean that it has to be your own business"

"Now take these guys for a greater example" Zari pointed to Manny and the others. "When I first saw them they fight a little but they also laugh and enjoy a good time together. They always look out for one another and they always had each other's backs"

"Yeah well how you know this?" asked Duke

Zari looked at Duke before she slowly turned her direction to the herd and smiled gratefully. "Because they had mine no matter what and I can count on them for that"

That made Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, and Granny smile feeling grateful.

Thorn and Chaos turned to Duke for an answer before the stubborn bird took a moment of silence to think about it. Chaos felt thankful that somebody actually stood up for him for once in his life; Thorn thought of what the girl said too before he started to feel wiser by telling the herd the truth.

"Alright listen, even if the kid did get away, the boss and the mistress could have gotten him by now" Thorn told them

"Soitenly and it would be big trouble for him too" Chaos told them

Zari walked over and she rested her hand on Duke's shoulder wing. "Please if you help us, we'll help you"

"You just have to tell us where Shadow is" Manny told them

"Duke, c'mon this could be our chance of freedom" Thorn told him

"Soitenly, this could be our chance to start our lives over again" Chaos told him

Duke thought for a deep moment before he turned to Thorn and Chaos who were giving him worried glances of what Duke might say to them. Duke then looked into determination and he nodded.

"Okay, we'll help you" said Duke agreeing to go on their side. "How can we help?"

Zari smiled. "All you guys have to do is distract them while…"

Zari began mumbling in whispers as she explained her plan to the goofy birds. Once Duke, Thorn, and Chaos knew what they needed to do the three nodded in agreement.

"We'll do it" said Duke, Thorn, and Chaos

Zari untied their vines before Duke, Thorn, and Chaos flew up in the sky all the way back to Half-Peak. Manny slowly approached her and tapped her shoulder.

"Umm why did you let them go?" Manny asked suspiciously

"Yeah I thought we were supposed to hold them as prisoners?" asked Sid

Zari turned to Manny. "You'll see. Right now we have a brother of mine to save"

Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, and Granny looked in determination and they nodded.

"Well what are we sitting around for?" asked Diego adventurously

"Let's go get Ravi!" said Shira adventurously

Everyone began making their way towards Half-Peak while Duke, Thorn, and Chaos flew back with the plan Zari set for them.

* * *

**Okay everyone this chapter is finally done! Well it looks like Duke, Thorn, and Chaos are on the herd's side now. How is Ravi doing? Have Shadow and Zelena hurt him yet? Are Ellie and the others kidnapped by Shadow and Zelena? Stay tuned because more will be coming your way and please keep spreading me some more ideas!**


	23. Chapter 23

**White Hunter: Good work on this chapter. Back at Half-Peak, Shadow had Ravi pinned down by his claw foot with Zelena standing right beside him. Ravi had a few cuts and bruises on his face while he looked up at the two birds in anger. Duke, Thorn, and Chaos soon came up to them telling them that they had located Manny and his group and that they were going to arrive at Half-Peak very soon. Shadow as pleased by this information and told his flock to get ready to ambush the group; when the flock was in position they waited as Manny, Sid, and Diego came forward. Shadow smirked at Manny as he began to mock the mammoth for a bit before Manny started talking to him. Unknown to Shadow Zari, Shira, and Granny had snuck up behind Zelena and knocked her out before she even knew what was happening. Once Zelena was out of the way Zari and Shira let Granny in charge of watching Zelena as they snuck around to get the jump on Shadow while he wasn't looking. Shadow and Manny started an argument about letting Ravi go before Zari glanced towards Duke who looked back at her before nodding and he, along with his brothers, began to argue with each other. That quickly got Shadow annoyed as he quickly turned towards the three and began to yell at them to shut up. That diverted his attention away from Manny as the mammoth quickly shot forward and knocked Shadow off of Ravi with his trunk. Ravi seeing he was free quickly got up onto his unsteady feet before running over to Sid and Diego. Zari, Shira, and Granny quickly met up with the group where Zari gave her brother a gentle hug before Manny walked up to them before saying that they should scram, but was stopped by Shadow who smirked down at him before saying that he should run away before a reunion. The group soon spotted Ellie and her group trapped in a cage of rocks and Zelena, who had woken up moments after she was holding Ellie down with one of her claws that was positioned near the she-mammoth's neck. **

**Well everyone another is chapter is up and thanks to White Hunter with another brilliant idea so enjoy!**

* * *

Back at the cave at Half-Peak, Ravi was pinned down to the ground as he squirmed to break free. Shadow grasped his claw over and gagged the boy's mouth so he wouldn't say anything that would make him give them away.

Ravi mumbled words before Shadow smirked sadistically

"You really are a feisty little one are you?" Shadow asked sadistically before he chuckled

Shadow slowly released his mouth and pulled him up. Ravi revealed to have a few bruises on his head and a few cuts as well. Ravi looked at him angrily

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ravi

Shadow laughed. "Foolish, foolish boy you have so much wonder and curiosity it makes me want to gage. It's touching…yet it's stupid"

"Just you wait, my sister and my friends will come for me and they'll rip all the feathers off your head till the very last one" Ravi replied to him in hate

Zelena came walking up to them and she knelt to the boy. "What a bright little child you are. Your sister and her big furry friend have gone through some trouble with my husband; if you wish to see her again you better behave"

"Lady, I don't know have you notice but when it comes to trouble with my sister manages to get a good kick out of it like you're feathery behinds…" Ravi replied to her

Shadow grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "Silence you"

Zelena smiles and she gently grabs the boy's face with her claw. "Well just think of all the trouble she'll get when we rip her and her friends one by one"

She gives the boy a kiss on the cheek before moving away. Then Shadow faces the boy over to him till he pushes him to the ground.

"Now just sit and relax boy, because by the time your mammoth comes he's going to get what's coming to him" Shadow told the boy

"He'll beat you, you know" Ravi warned him

"Yeah it's hard for me to believe that's true" Shadow told him. "Revenge has its ways of getting what you really want. For me, payback is just a kick in the beak"

"It doesn't matter what you get!" Ravi shouted. "You sold your soul! You're the ugliest thing on this planet and you know it!"

Enraged, Shadow raises his claw under Ravi's neck and glares at him.

"When they come for us…you're going to die first" Shadow sadistically threatened

Ravi glared back at him before Shadow released his neck. Just then, Duke, Thorn, and Chaos came crashing in the cave as the three of them fell on top of each other.

(BUMP)

(THUMP)

(CRASH)

"Oh!" cried the three clumsy birds

Shadow growled in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Where have you idiots been?"

"YUK, YUK, We were with the herd and…" Chaos attempted to explain before Duke stomped on his claw.

(STOMP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos and he hopped on one claw

"Ha, ha, what my brother means to say is we've located the sack of meats and they're on their way right now" Duke explained to Shadow

"Is that so?" said Shadow before he smirked evilly. "Good. Get into your positions; first move they make we'll let them have it. Scram!"

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos cringed fearfully before flying away.

Shadow turned back to Ravi. "It appears that you were correct boy. Looks like some friends are wroth eating for"

Ravi stuck his tongue out at him. Duke, Thorn, and Chaos perched on top of a branch as they went into conference.

"She's better be darn sure she's right with this bird, or she'll be his next meal" Duke whispered to his pals

"Yeah but if they can easily take on both of them, they'll be heroes and we can live happily ever after" Thorn whispered to Duke

"If they don't kill us first" Chaos whispered

Duke frowns at him and flicks his beak with his claw.

(BOING)

"Oh!" cried Chaos

"Don't be so pest eristic" Duke whispered to him sternly

* * *

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming their way and the three noticed Manny, Sid, and Diego as they were coming forward to the cave.

"Get ready you lumps" Duke whispered to Thorn and Chaos

Manny, Sid, and Diego were making their way towards the entrance of the cave as Manny looked at Shadow with hate when he saw taking Ravi hostage. Ravi gave them teary eyes as Shadow's claw gaged his mouth so he couldn't say a word to them.

Shadow began to laugh hysterically before he spoke. "Well, well, well look whose back. I'm surprised you didn't have anyone else with such a fatter head than you sir chubs a lot"

"Alright Shadow you have us" Manny told him agitatedly. "Now we want something back in return"

"Oh I'll give you back what's yours, on one condition…" said Shadow

Zari, Shira, and Granny poked from behind a boulder as they watched Manny, Sid, and Diego distract Shadow as planned. When she spotted Zelena, Zari turned to Shira and whispered. Shira nodded and she quietly crept to the other side. Zari then whispered into Granny's ear and told her what she needed to do before Granny nodded.

Granny quietly started waddling towards behind Zelena and she climbed up a small boulder. She then tapped Zelena on the shoulder.

When Zelena turned around, Granny raised her stick up in the air and she clonked Zelena right on the head.

(BOP)

Zelena's eyes crossed and she fell in unconsciousness. She landed right on Shira's back before she, Granny, and Zari quietly walked back behind their hiding spot.

"Okay, she's out now all we have to do is wait for the signal" Zari whispered to Shira and Granny. "Granny, you stay here and keep an eye on her"

Granny smirked and patted her stick up and down on her hand. "With pleasure"

Zari and Shira glanced from behind the boulder again as they watched Manny confront Shadow.

"Alright, let him go" Manny demanded agitatedly

Shadow chuckled evilly before shaking his head. "I don't think so"

"What?" asked Sid

"You said you would give him back!" Diego asked agitatedly

"I never said 'we' would give him back to you" Shadow referred that he and Zelena wouldn't give Ravi back

Ravi felt hopeless and wished he could do something to help. Just then Ravi remembered something…his dagger. After he was taken, Shadow and Zelena forgot to check the back of his pockets. So with quiet hesitation he slowly reached his hand to his back as he struggled to reach for the dagger in the back of his pocket.

"C'mon we promised that we bring you no harm, now let Ravi go!" said Manny demandingly

"Oh I'll let him go..." Shadow assured him, before he smiled evilly. "…at the edge of the ledge"

When Zari heard this, she started to feel enraged. Then she glanced up to Duke, Thorn, and Chaos when Duke glanced back at her. Zari gave him a wink and Duke nodded.

"Alright bird brains let's really make him sore" Duke whispered to his pals. "Let me have it"

Thorn and Chaos looked at each other before looking at their claws as they made a fist. The two raised their shoulders up and with fast reflexes they both punched Duke in the face.

(DOUBLE-PUNCH)

"Oh!" cried Duke with pain

Duke looks at his pals furiously before Chaos answered. "I'm sorry Duke but you asked for it"

"And you got it too" Thorn told him

"Oh traitors eh, why you…" said Duke before he started pecking and slapping his brothers

(SLAP)

(BOP)

(POKE)

"Oh!" cried Chaos

"Hey what's the idea…" yelled Thorn

"I'll tell ya the idea!" yelled Duke

(BOP)

(BOP)

(PUNCH)

"HMPH" exclaimed Chaos

"Oh!" cried Duke and Thorn

"Why you imbeciles!" exclaimed Duke furiously

The noise was so loud if started to infuriate Shadow as he was shown to be eye twitching and beak clenching. He was already; ready to take them all down with just on wing. He tried keeping his attention back at Manny by the sounds started to get on his nerves and he couldn't take it much longer.

"WILL YOU HALF-WITS SHUT UP I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF LAUGH!" Shadow yelled angrily

Ravi managed to pull his dagger out and he stabbed Shadow on the side of his body.

(STAB)

"AGH" Shadow screeched loudly

The pain made him release Ravi and he yanked the dagger out of his flesh with it and fell to the ground. Shadow knelt to the ground as he covered the wound with his wings and screeched in pain. Shadow then faced Ravi showing his eyes glow furiously.

"You medaling brat, how dare you!" Shadow shouted angrily

Shadow raised up a claw to strike before a voice called behind him.

"Hey ugly!" shouted a voice

Shadow turned into the direction and saw Manny charging towards before he swung his tusks at him.

(BAM)

"AGH" Shadow screeched before he slammed into the rock wall

Ravi looked astonished and his jaw dropped with amazement. Just then Sid and Diego rushed over to comfort the boy.

"You okay?" asked Diego as he rested a paw on Ravi's shoulder

Ravi nodded. "Yeah I'm okay"

"Are you hurt?" asked Sid with concern

"Yeah better than I'll ever be" Ravi assured them before he rested both his arms around Sid and Diego's necks and hugged them tight. "I'm just so glad to see you guys!"

Shadow suddenly bursted out of the wall and he screeched ferociously with anger. Manny noticed him and he quickly turned to Sid, Diego, and Ravi.

"Get Ravi to safety" Manny ordered his friends

"But what about you" pleaded Ravi wanting him to come before Sid cut him off as he gently grabbed his hand?

"There's no time, let's beat it!" Sid told him

"Hop on!" Diego instructed and Ravi hopped on the saber's back and the three started making their way back to where the others are.

Manny got back in defense ready to fight. Once Shadow got out of the pile of rocks he glared at the mammoth as his eyes continued to glow with hatred. Manny growled ready to face any move.

"Okay…now it's personal!" Shadow shouted before flying up in the air and charged towards Manny with a loud screech

* * *

Once Diego, Sid, and Ravi made it to the other side they saw the others straight up ahead. Zari, Shira, and Granny spotted them as they hurriedly rushed over to them.

"Is everyone okay?" Diego asked protectively

Ravi then hopped off of Diego's back and rushed towards his sister and Zari spread her arms out and her and her brother braced each other in a reunited hug.

Zari let a few tears stream down her face and she smiled. "Oh Ravi, I thought I would never see you again"

"Why wouldn't you. I'm always going to be around because that's what brothers are for" said Ravi as tears from his eyes started streaming down. "I love you sis"

Zari touched Ravi's face and whipped the tears off his face and smiled. Ravi did the same thing and whipped her tears from her eyes. "I love you too"

Suddenly Manny came rushing towards the group till he stopped to catch his breath.

"What happened back there?" asked Diego

"Yeah did you take care of chicken breath?" Granny asked sternly

"No time" Manny told them as he panted for exhaustion. "I just knocked him out but it's not going to keep him down. We need to leave now"

"He's right, let's go!" Zari ordered everyone

Zari grabbed Ravi's hand and they and the herd started heading off but were then cut off by Shadow who was blocking their way.

"Going somewhere beasties" asked Shadow sadistically

Zari held Ravi close to her before Manny got in front and stood in defense protecting them both. Diego and Shira stayed by Manny's side as they both growled ferociously.

"I have to say mammoth, you and you're bags of flesh really do have a way of ruining hope for others, especially if they're trying to be eaten" Shadow told them sadistically

"Last chance to get out of the way or I'll pummel you" Manny warned him

"This stops right here, right now" Diego warned him

"And nothing is going to get in our way with you getting your claws on these two" Shira warned him

"Oh such bravery" said Shadow sadistically. "I really hate for you all to leave before giving you the big surprise"

"Surprise, what surprise?" asked Zari hatefully

"Oh this has nothing to do with the two of you but it does include your friends here as well" Shadow explained to her

"Where are you getting at Shadow?" Manny asked agitatedly

Shadow chuckled before flying upon a branch. "You see…on the way back we've picked up some very odd but yet familiar faces that you may recognize"

"Oh boy is it a unicorn?" asked Sid excitedly jumping up and down with joy

Manny, Zari, Ravi, and the others glanced over and gave him awkward expressions. Sid understood the looks and he quietly kept his mouth shut.

"What are you talking about what familiar faces?" asked Manny agitatedly

Shadow chuckled one last time before pointing his wing at the next cave entrance. "See for yourself"

Manny and the others hurriedly rushed over and as they entered the cave they all stopped and saw were much to all of their terror. Manny saw his daughter Peaches locked up with Crash, Eddie, and Louis in a cage formed from rocks.

"Peaches!" cried Manny

"Daddy!" cried Peaches when she saw her father again. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Where's your mother?" Manny asked her

Suddenly another evil laugh gave whistling through the air and Manny turned and saw Zelena, who had woken up momenta ago, with Ellie who positioned her claw near the she-mammoth's neck.

"Ellie!" cried Manny

"I'm alright!" Ellie assured him before Zelena held her claw closer to her neck and he cringed in pain. "AGH! Let me go!"

"Don't get too used to it darling, I'm as sharp as they say I' am" Zelena warned her before she let out an evil laugh

Manny felt enraged as anger and hatred started filling up his heart and he turned over to Shadow. "You kidnapped my family!"

"I thought you could use a heartwarming reunion before I start ripping them one by one" Shadow told him before he started laughing

"You monster!" Manny shouted at him

"Now this is settled I'm going to give you two choices mammoth" Shadow explained before he flew inside and stood next to Zelena who held Ellie hostage. "One…you can surrender and hand me either the girl or the boy; or two…you can watch them all die"

Zari and Ravi looked at each other shockingly before looking at Manny. They saw Manny was feeling anger steaming in his heart and wanting revenge. This was now getting intense and it's probably going to get worse when it starts.

* * *

**Well everyone another chapter is done! You all know now that Manny's family has been taken hostage and Manny is given a choice. Will he let Shadow kill Zari or Ravi? Will his family ever be saved? Stay tuned and please keep spreading me some more ideas because more will be coming your way!**


	24. Chapter 24

**White Hunter: Good work. The group was really in a bind now as Zelena held Ellie hostage, while Manny glared up at Shadow in fury. Duke, Thorn, and Chaos hid behind a large rock as they watched the scene played out before them. Duke and Thorn were a little hesitant on what to do, but Chaos, after witnessing the kindness of the herd soon became determined to help out as he soon flew out from hiding and at a great burst of speed flew down and collided with Zelena. The force of the impact made Zelena let go of Ellie as the she-mammoth quickly raced over to where Peaches and the other were being held. Zelena let out a screech of anger as she knocked Chaos off of her, only for Shira to pounce on her along with Diego as they began to fight her. Shadow and Manny soon began to fight with each other as Zari, along with the rest of the group quickly ran over to the cage that was holding Peaches and the others. Ellie quickly used her mammoth strength to pull apart the rocks to get everyone out. Back with Manny, he was having a tough time with Shadow as the hawk slashed his claws and snapped his beak at him. Chaos, who had quickly recovered began to help Manny out by biting and clawing at Shadow, but was soon knocked away by Shadow before landing in the snow unconscious. Duke and Thorn became angry by what had happened to their brother and joined in the fight. Back with the group, Ellie joined in on the fight as she helped Diego and Shira with Zelena. Shadow grew irritated with Duke and Thorn getting in his way as he knocked the two brothers into a rock wall, with Thorn's wing becoming dislocated in the process. After getting the brothers out of the way, Shadow set his sights back on Manny again and was about to continue attacking him, but was soon stopped by two arrows being shot into his left wing. The birds quickly turned to glare at Zari who glared defiantly back at him. With Shadow distracted Manny quickly knocked him into a stone wall where two giant icicles hung from above before they fell on top of Shadow, thus killing him. Zelena was also taken out when she had injured her wing when taking an impact from Ellie's tackle and had soon found herself falling into a deep crevice to her death. **

**Well White Hunter looks like your helping me wrap things up a notch. Great work; well everybody the next chapter is up as they final battle begins. Read it and enjoy!**

* * *

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos quietly crept up from the back and the three ducked behind a large rock.

"Quiet" Duke told his pals sternly

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos poked their heads out and were shocked and surprised to see Shadow and Zelena who was taking Manny's wife and child hostage. They also saw Manny was filled with anger as he glared at Shadow. Zari and Ravi feared the worse too.

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos ducked behind the large rock.

"How do you like that, Shadow feathered beaks up a bit and made things even" Thorn whispered to his pals

"Yeah the dirty rat, we gotta do something?" Duke replied before he turned to Chaos. "Hey where's your advice?"

"Advice?" asked Chaos. "I have no advice I'm as pure as driven snow"

Chaos looked out into space feeling relaxed before Duke frowned and spoke out. "Yeah, but ya drifted"

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos when Duke pecked him on the head with his beak

"Ah I gotta figure a way to fix this!" said Duke as he and Thorn went into conference

Chaos frowned and threw his wing at him. He poked out from behind again and he continued to hear Manny confront Shadow.

* * *

"I don't know how you did it, but you're going to get it! Now let my family go or I'll…" Manny warned before Shadow cut him off

"Or what?" asked Shadow with a sadistic smile on his face. "You're easily outmatched for me now you can't even do anything to stop this. And even if you did you and your family would be killed at the same time"

"Now that's just playing cruel" Sid told him

"I outta take a field mouse and stuff it inside of you till you choke!" Granny waved her stick at him

"Look we didn't want to begin with you in the first place" Zari told him. "All we wanted was a way to get home that's all"

"And by that it lead you straight to me" Shadow replied. "Now I'm going to finish what that mammoth started"

"No you're not" Ravi angrily snapped. "If you you're going to mess with someone…you mess with me"

Zari looked are her brother surprisingly before Shadow started laughing and he swiped a tear from his eye. "You really are a brave boy. Then you will die first"

Zari held onto her brother and stood in defense before Manny and Diego got in front of the two.

"Leave the kid out of this, he has nothing to do with it" Manny warned him

"If you hurt him and it'll be a worst fate for you!" Diego warned

* * *

Chaos bit his beak and he raised a claw by his mouth thinking what he should do. Suddenly an idea came to him and he smiled before he started running in pace shaking his wings side to side going…"woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, woo"

Duke and Thorn saw what he was doing and they gave him awkward expressions before looking at each other. Then they both raised their shoulders up in confusion.

"Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo! Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo! Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!" exclaimed Chaos before he jumped in the air and flew down towards Zelena

Zelena held her claw closer to Ellie's neck and she started to groan. "You won't get away with this"

"Oh believe me beastie, once your husband's out of the way, you and your friends won't be either" Zelena told her before she started laughing

Suddenly Zelena noticed something coming right at her and she saw Chaos falling straight for her

"NYAGH" exclaimed Chaos

"AGH" cried Zelena

(CRASH)

Chaos crashed right on top of Zelena causing her to release Ellie from her grasps and she rushed over to Peaches, Louis, and her brothers.

Chaos soon got up with an angry Zelena glaring at him; Chaos smiled and claw-waved to her.

"YUK, YUK, YUK, fancy meeting you here" said Chaos

Zelena screeched angrily before smacking his head against the wall.

"Idiot!" Zelena snapped angrily

Shira pounced right at her and slammed her to the wall and let out a ferocious growl along with Diego by her side. Zelena got herself up again and she spread her wings out and screeched loudly.

"You're going to pay for that you disgusting carnivore!" Zelena angrily snapped

"Bring it!" Shira snapped ready to fight

* * *

Shadow suddenly heard roaring and screeching and he turned to the direction of the sound. Zari saw he was distracted and she grabbed an arrow and aimed for that hanging rock hanging on the top and she fired. The rock came tumbling down knocking Shadow off his spot.

"AGH" Shadow screeched angrily

Manny turned to Zari and Ravi and yelled. "RUN"

Zari nodded and she grabbed Ravi's hand and started making their way towards Ellie at the rock cages.

Shadow, now infuriated, flew straight down at Manny with a screeching yell.

While the others were fighting the hawks, Zari and Ravi made their way over to Ellie. Ellie started using her strength to move the rocks with her trunk with everything she got. When she pulled harder the rocks came tumbling down and Peaches ran over and gave her mother a hug.

"You okay sweetie?" asked Ellie making sure her daughter wasn't hurt

"No I'm fine mom" Peaches assured her mother

Peaches turned to Zari and Ravi. "Thanks to you guys"

"Yeah we'll get to that later, right now we have bigger problems" Zari affirmed the two when suddenly they heard screeching and grunting sounds in the back.

Manny was found being clawed and slashed every time Shadow strikes him with his claws. But it didn't stop Manny from giving up as he swung his tusks trying to get a good shot at him. Unfortunately, Shadow was too quick for him as he continued to leave slash marks on his body.

"Is that all you got Shadow!" Manny angrily snapped

"Not enough to put you down!" Shadow snickered menacingly

Shadow strikes him again…

"AGH" cried Manny

…then again

"AGH" cried Manny

…and again

"AGH" cried Manny

Manny started losing control of his balance as he fell to the ground on his all fours. The pain was so strong it made it hard for Manny to stand up for even a second. Shadow flew back down and he chuckled evilly.

"Looks like you've had enough eh Manny?" Shadow snickered sadistically

"I'll never give in" Manny told him he's not quitting

"Oh but I'll give you a big bite out of it once I end you…AGH" Shadow screeched when something started biting his leg.

Shadow looked down to discover Chaos, who had just recovered, who was clenching his beak on Shadow's leg biting it.

"You imbecilic eater, get off of me!" Shadow snapped angrily at him

Chaos released his leg before answering. "Soitenly not, beside you do taste like chicken". Once that was said he clenched his beak at Shadow's leg and continued biting it.

Shadow was fed up with this and he flew up in the air and with lightning reactions he smashed Chaos into the wall. Chaos released his foot and fell down on the snow unconscious.

Shadow flew down and grabbed Chaos by the head and he pointed his claw straight at his neck ready to strike.

"You shall die for this!" Shadow threatened

Just as he was about to strike Duke tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey big nose?"

Shadow turned and Duke raised two claws up. "See those?"

"Yeah" Shadow answered agitatedly

Duke then poked him in the eyes.

(POKE)

"Oh!" cried Shadow

Thorn then kicked him in the rear and Shadow fell to the ground.

(KICK)

"Oh!" cried Shadow as he hit the floor

Duke and Thorn shook their hands with success. "No one messes with my brother, but me"

"Yeah and me" Thorn told him

Meanwhile, Diego and Shira still fought against Zelena as the two sabers swiped their paws at her. Zelena ducked every time they missed and she swiped back at them. Ellie saw her saber friends in trouble and he wanted to help.

Ellie turned to her daughter and Zari and Ravi. "Get to safety" he ordered them

"Are you sure you got this mom?" Peaches asked

"Honey when you're part-possum anything is possible" Ellie confirmed her daughter that she can handle this before she joined the fight.

Ellie charges at Zelena by knocking her to the ground. Zelena got herself back up and she slashed her claws at Ellie who was lucky enough to miss every time she attacked. Ellie used her tail to grab Zelena's claws and she swung her around before throwing her to the ground again.

"Nice moves possum girl" Shira commented on Ellie's skills

"Any time" Ellie winked

Shadow fought against Duke and Thorn as he began bopping and slapping each of them one at a time knocking both birds to the ground. He smashed Duke's head on the ground multiple times; he then grabbed Thorn's wing and started cracking it with his claws. Then he grabbed the two by the throats and tossed them away into the rock wall.

(CRASH)

"Oh!" exclaimed Duke and Thorn

"Oh!" cried Thorn as he wrapped his wing around his wing

"What's the matter?" asked Duke with concern

"My wing's broken, what do I do?" asked Thorn painfully

"Oh don't worry that's easy…" Duke assured him

Duke grabbed Thorn's arm, and with fast reflex, he twisted it back into the right position.

(CRACK)

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" cried Thorn feeling the pain on his wing

"How does it feel now?" asked Duke

Thorn turned to Duke and he made a smile on his face. "Alright"

"That's good" said Duke before he pecked him in the head with his beak

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn

"C'mon what's the matter with you, are you nuts!" Duke yelled sternly at him

* * *

After he got the clumsy birds out of the way, he turned his sights back at Manny. Manny managed to get himself back off the ground as he stood defiantly ready to fight again.

Shadow screeched and started charging at Manny before suddenly two arrows shot in the air and they strike into Shadow's left wing.

"AGH" screeched Shadow

Shadow crash-landed on the ground and he fell unconscious. Manny looked forward and smiled at the sight of Zari who shot the arrows at him.

Zari places another arrow in her bow and she quietly started creeping up to the gray bird cautiously. She aimed her bow in case Shadow was going to make a comeback as she continued to walk up close to him. Once she got there, she slowly reached her hand out and tried to feel his chest to see if he's dead or not.

Shadow's eyes jolted open with a flashing effect in his pupils and he grasped Zari's arm making the girl scream in surprise.

"I think I had just about enough of your childish games!" Shadow angrily snapped before swiping his claw missing her as Zari ducked and fell to the ground

Shadow made the second strike but luckily Zari stopped him with a spear and she pushed him away. Zari got back on her feet and held her spear in defense. Shadow screeched and made the third strike by charging her and starts slashing her but luckily Zari missed every one of his attacks by using her spear to cut off from getting slashed. Zari then took the first punch and knocked Shadow in the face. Then Zari made a back kick, by kicking him in the stomach. Then she made a few more punches at him and pushed him away to the wall.

Shadow used his wing and slapped Zari in the face before knocking her to the ground. Zari used her legs to push him away and the girl got back to her feet before she started punching him again. Shadow stopped her fist before she punched her in the face and then in the stomach. Zari groaned painfully but she wouldn't' give up just yet. She made a front flip as she jumped up and then a double back flip and then she jumped up and landed with her legs around Shadow's neck and with reflex she pull herself back along with Shadow and she smashed him backwards on the ground.

Zari got back up feeling more warmed up as she stood right in defense ready for me. Suddenly Shadow clawed his claws together to make a bigger fist and with fast reflex he knocked her right in the face and Zari fell the ground.

Shadow grabbed Zari's throat and flew up as he started to choke her.

"Foolish girl did you really think you can defeat me. I'm invincible" Shadow told her as he continued to strangle her.

"I'm not going to let you hurt one more soul" said Zari feeling Shadow's grasp choke her harder

"Oh you're not letting me?" said Shadow menacingly. "What a pity to waste on such a strong and confident little human eh?"

Manny limped trying to get back on all of his fours. "No…Zari"

"Tell me girl, why do you know this sad old mammoth?" Shadow asked menacingly

"He's my protector…my hero" Zari answered him

Shadow chuckled. "We you're hero can teach you one last thing about hawk's strength"

Manny managed to get back up and look defiantly at him while he wasn't looking.

"By letting you…watch him die" Shadow told her

Zari felt the pressure on her throat feeling like was about to pass out. Shadow started laughing hysterically as he was about to end her for good.

Ravi came out of nowhere and he jumped and landed on Shadow's shoulders and he placed two fingers in his mouth and started to stretch it real tight.

"Leave my sister alone!" Ravi shouted

"AGH" Shadow screeched painfully before releasing Zari's throat

Zari fell to the ground and started coughing for some air before he witnessed her brother taking on Shadow.

Shadow flew from side to side trying to shake the boy off, but it wouldn't stop him from letting go. Ravi continued to stretch the bird's mouth even wider as he made him feel more pain on his beak.

"Filthy human, get off of me!" Shadow screeched angrily

Shadow yanked the boy off of him and he tossed him at the wall. Ravi flew towards and crashed on the back before falling and hitting to the ground unconscious.

When Manny saw this he gasped. He saw Ravi's body lay hopelessly on the ground.

Zari's eyes widened with horror and she cried out. "RAVI"

Zari quickly rushed over and knelt down before placing him on his lap.

"Ravi, Ravi, Ravi can you hear me? C'mon speak to me?" Zari pleaded for her brother to wake up

Manny felt horrified by what Shadow just did and with that he felt more determined as anger started to fill up his body. Manny started putting his strength back into good use as he got back on all fours.

He looked at Shadow defiantly before he started charging up at a maximum speed. Shadow looked forward and his eyes widened surprisingly before Manny swung his tusks and by using all his strength and knocked Shadow off his claws and he went flying into a stone.

From right above two sharp giant icicles hung above the cave as they were about ready to fall. Shadow woke up again before the icicles broke and started falling towards Shadow before suddenly…

(SCREECH)

Shadow screech roared out before it suddenly died down really quick.

Shadow was impacted with two giant icicles was jammed into his body finally finishing him for good as his lifeless body stood still.

Manny groaned with exhaustion before he turned back at Zari who held Ravi in her arms and he ran over to both of them. Manny knelt down and he rested his trunk over the boy's head before looking at Zari.

"Are you okay Zari?" Manny asked with concern

"Yeah but its Ravi, he's not waking up" Zari cried

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelena had finally crashed to the ground showing her wings were badly injured due to the bit marks Diego and Shira gave her. Ellie walked over and she wrapped her trunk around the bird's waist and lifted her up.

"What are you going to do beastie, you're gonna kill me without mercy?" asked Zelena

Ellie shook her head. "No darling I'm going to let fate do that!"

She threw Zelena up in the air and she took a few steps back. When Zelena started falling Ellie charged before smacking Zelena away and she flew backwards and slammed against the wall. Zelena had enough and she suddenly fell into a deep crevice as she started falling to what it was… her death till she finally disappeared out of sight into the darkness.

It had seemed to be that the herd had finally won!

* * *

**Wow! The herd have finally defeated Shadow and Zelena. But is Ravi okay? Will he ever wake up? Stay tuned and keep spreading me some more ideas because more will be coming your way!**


	25. Chapter 25

**White Hunter: Nice work. After the battle, the herd, along with the three brothers, moved to a cave far away from the battle field as they took shelter for the night. Zari sat in the back of the corner of the cave as she tended her brother who had yet to wake up. The herd was quiet as they let Zari take care of Ravi while watching with heavy hearts as they prayed that Zari's brother would wake up and show that he was okay. Ravi was having a dream of seeing that both his mother and father were alive and that he was telling them of all the adventures that he and Zari had been having while telling them that he had met up with Dad's old heroes. Roshan couldn't help but smile at the news of what he heard from his son before kneeling down to Ravi's height along with his wife as they hugged their son within their arms. They soon pulled away from Ravi and sadly told him that they had to leave him soon and that he should return back to Zari and the herd. Ravi felt tears building up within his eyes as he shook his head and started begging for them not to leave, but Roshan comforted him by telling Ravi that he and his mother will always be with him inside his heart. With those words, Ravi smiled at his parents before he began to hear Zari's voice calling out to him and he felt his world go dark for a moment before he found himself opening his eyes and saw his sister looking down at him. Ravi smiled up at Zari and his sister burst out into tears of joy when she saw Ravi opening his eyes. Zari called the others over as they all gathered around Ravi as they either nuzzled or gently hugged him as relief washed over the group. Ravi soon told Zari that he had dreamed of their parents and that they were watching over making Zari blink in surprise at what her brother had said, but soon smiled at him as she hugged her brother. The group soon fell asleep so they could get ready to move out tomorrow. Zari soon had a dream where she saw her parents again as they told her to not only look after her brother, but the herd as well and that they were proud of how she had grown up through her journey. **

**Hey everyone the next chapter is up! Sorry for the long wait I needed a weekend of break time, but after that week I was sick but I finally recovered so I'm finally back in the game again. Only a few more chapters left till we wrap things up. Anyway thanks to White Hunter with another brilliant idea and for always being there for me and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Half-Peak would never be the same again now that there were no more claimers to claim. With Shadow and Zelena gone, Half-Peak was now again the same deserted wasteland as it was before as the snow blew freezing in the cold of night.

As for the herd, they managed to find shelter in a small cave about a mile away from Half-Peak.

Sid made a fire so that everyone could stay toasty. Duke, Thorn, and Chaos were also with them as well now that they were under nobody's command, except Duke who refuses to stand down as leader of his group.

Manny sat near his wife and his daughter as they both nuzzled their heads against Manny's fur; they both wrapped their trunks around Manny's holding him tight. Manny smiled feeling the love of his family's reunion once again.

"I missed you so much dad" Peaches sadly but happily told her father

"We thought we never see you again" said Ellie as she continues to nuzzle him

"I missed you both" Manny replied. "Now I'm going to hold on to you and never let go"

Duke and Thorn noticed Chaos sat quietly to himself before the two walked over till they were right in front of him.

"Duke, Thorn? I thought you never wanted to speak to me again?" Chaos asked

"Yeah well we still don't want to but we're doing it anyway" Duke replied

"Listen fellas, I'm sorry I screwed up and all and I deserve it and I owe you a big apology…" Chaos apologized before

"No you don't…" Moe affirmed him

"What?" asked Thorn and Chaos surprisingly

Duke shook his head and looked up at Chaos sadly. "No I'm the one who owes you the apology. I know I intend to go off and all sometimes"

"No you don't" Thorn affirmed him

Duke then frowns. "Yes I do"

"No it's just that you get a little upset and…" Chaos attempted to butt in

(BOP)

(BOP)

Duke pecked them both on the heads with his beaks. "Shad up when I'm apologizing!"

"Cut it out already, are we cool or not?" asked Thorn waiting for an answer

Duke calmed himself before nodding. "Alright then we'll bury the hatchet"

"Oh no!" cried Chaos thinking he was going to get the works

"I mean shake wings and make-up" Duke assured him. "No matter how stupid we are and no matter what kind of mess we'll get ourselves into we'll always have each other's backs no matter what, right?"

"Right" said Thorn

"Right" said Chaos

"Right" said Thorn

"Right" said Chaos

"Right" said Thorn

"Right" said Chaos

Thorn and Chaos repeatedly continued to say the same word which suddenly made Duke frown even more before he stopped the two of them.

"Wait a minute" said Duke and his brothers turned to him. "Everything alright"

"Right" both Thorn and Chaos replied with an answer

"Right…" said Duke before he pecks both of them on the head again with his beak

(BOP)

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn and Chaos

Manny and Diego watched them with awkward glances as Sid began laughing hysterically.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha they're really a joke to watch don't you think?" Sid asked his friends sitting next to him

"Yeah they're almost as a joke as you were Sid" Diego sarcastically told him

"Oh well that's so nice…HEY!" Sid shouted by the remark his tiger friend gave him

"Shhh!" Manny shushed them both. "Keep it down you two"

Manny glanced from behind him his back and saw Zari who was sitting in the way back of the corner tending to Ravi as she held him in her arms. Shira was with her who sat down with them as she allowed Zari to rest her back on the sabress's side.

Zari combed her brother's hair back so it wasn't in his face as she watched his helpless body lay still before her eyes. Ravi had a little bit of blood dripping down his head but it wasn't a bad injury; just a little cut on the forehead was all. Zari's eyes were watery but refused to let a single tear drop from her eyes.

"Listen to my voice Ravi, I love you…" Zari whispered into his ear. "…and I need you. Please, please don't leave me alone"

Ravi said nothing as he lay stiff as a corpse. Zari's face started to sadden her lips started to shake like a poor animal begging to be let in. She wrapped her arms around his body and held him real close and began to hug him.

"Please…" Zari begged quietly "…I can't lose you too"

Zari soon quietly began to sob by pressing her face on Ravi's chest. Shira, who was watching this moment, held her head low and a few small tears came streaming down her fur. Shira looked at Zari with sorrow and she gave her a comforting nuzzle on the head; then a loving lick on the cheek.

The whole herd looked from the back seeing Zari act like this and they all held their heads low feeling the girl's sorrow.

"Poor girl" said Peaches sadly. "I feel sorry for her"

"Yeah and the poor little boy…" said Crash sadly as he and Eddie held onto each other with crying manners. "I feel sorrier for him like the way I do to you Eddie"

"Yeah and me to you brother" Eddie replied sadly to his brother

Crash held his brother tighter. "I'll never let you go brother!"

Eddie held onto his brother back holding him tight. "Me too brother"

Crash and Eddie quietly began sobbing to themselves. Peaches hid her face into her mother's fur and Ellie comforted her.

Ellie turned to Manny and noticed he was looking down at the ground sadly. "Are you okay Manny?"

Manny turned to her. "Yeah, I'm fine"

Ellie rested her trunk on Manny's tusk and he looked into his wife's eyes with a sadden look on his face.

"He's going to be okay honey" Ellie assured him. "You'll see"

"I know…" Manny replied. "…but that worries me the most"

Manny, Sid, and Diego turned from over their shoulders as they watched Zari continuing to sob n her brother while Shira was comforting her and the three held their heads down low and closed their eyes.

As Zari continued to mourn, there was a close up at Ravi's face before suddenly everything went into a faded white…

* * *

_(In the mind) _

_The scene shows a background of an empty open field of tall grass as it blows soothingly from the breezy empty-clouded blue sky. It was just then when Ravi pokes out of the tall wavy grass and looked all from around him. He didn't know what to say but all we could ask himself is where we was exactly. _

_Ravi started walking through the tall grass as he began to call out to his sister and his friends. _

"_Zari" Ravi called _

"_Manny" _

"_Diego" _

"_Sid" _

"_Shira" _

"_Granny" _

"_Hello" _

"_Can anyone her me" _

"_Anyone" _

_Ravi's voice echoed through the air repeatedly but to no avail there wasn't a single person or animal that would answer him. _

"_C'mon guys this isn't funny" Ravi called _

"_Answer me" _

_Still no answer came from the distance. Ravi couldn't see anyone out here as everything just stayed calmed and quiet. Ravi felt so confused and he fell to his knees in sadness. _

"_Where is everyone?" Ravi asked to himself before he closed his eyes and held his head low hugging himself _

"_I think the better question is where do you think you are?" asked an echoing voice _

_Ravi looked up surprisingly and stood off the grass and looked around. He looked back, forth, and side to side but didn't see anybody from around him. _

"_Who said that?" Ravi called _

"_Hello" _

"_Who's there?" _

"_I want my sister" _

"_We know you do sweetie…" said another echoing voice _

_Ravi flinched and looked side to side again and then back and forth from front and behind him. He was starting to think that this was getting very intense. _

"_Who's there really?" Ravi called _

"_Show yourselves" _

"_If you say so son" aid the echoing voice _

_Ravi's eyes flickered when he heard the word 'son' and he started to breath with his heart ponding. Just then he heard footsteps coming from behind him. The boy didn't know what to do but stay completely still not moving a single muscle on his body. He could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer to him and he closed his eyes waiting for the madness to be over. Suddenly the footsteps stop… _

_Ravi's eyes opened slowly and he moved his eyes to the side. Then the boy slowly began to turn around as before he closed his eyes shut fearing what faith will bring him next. As he cautiously made a few more steps around he stopped. _

_Ravi slowly started to open his eyes and when he did he gasped. His heart was pounding and his skin started spreading goosebumps all around. _

_Right before his very eyes where two people he recognized…._

_A male and a female _

_They were both human; they wore the kind of clothing him and Zari would; and they both had smiling looks on their faces. _

_Ravi felt his heart racing even more before he called out "Mom?" _

_The female nodded happily _

_Then he called out "Dad?" _

_The male nodded _

_Ravi didn't feel more surprised in his 11-year-old life as tears started flowing into his eyes before they started streaming down in face. _

"_Mom, Dad!" Ravi called joyously _

_Ravi quickly paced over and jumped up and into his father's arms and held him tight. The mother grasped her husband and her son as they shared this moment of love. Ravi had never felt happier as more tears began streaming down. _

_Roshan released his son on the ground and Ravi hugged his mother next. The mother grasped her son into her arms and held him tight before releasing him. _

_Ravi wiped the remainder of his tears with his sleeve and smiled. _

"_I missed you guys so much" said Ravi happily_

"_We missed you too son" said Roshan as he patted him on the shoulder _

"_My brave little sparrow" said Nida. "It's so good to see you again" _

_Ravi then turned his attention to his father. "Dad you should have been there with us it was a amazing. I sailed across the ocean, we battled angry birds, and we even slid down a cave made out of ice…" _

"_Whoa slow down lad no need to rush" Roshan told his son. "You were saying?" _

"_Dad we meet them, we meet them!" Ravi told them excitedly _

"_Met who dear?" Nida asked her son _

"_The animals, the animals" Ravi excitedly told them. "We found Dad's heroes" _

"_You mean the mammoth, the sloth, and the saber-tooth tiger?" Roshan asked his son _

_Ravi excitedly nodded. "Yeah you should have been there it was amazing!" _

_Roshan kneeled down till he was about to his son's height and he rested his hand on his son's shoulder. He looked into his son's eyes and he smiled with delight. "That's great news" _

_Nida kneeled down and rested her hand upon her son's cheek. "You and you're sister have done well baby" _

_Roshan and Nida wrapped their arms around Ravi and hugged him tight. Ravi did the same, wrapping each of his arms around his father and mother. _

"_I wish this would last forever" Ravi said happily to himself _

_Just then Roshan and Nida pulled away from Ravi and they both expressed sad expressions to the boy on their faces. _

"_What's wrong?" asked Ravi _

_Roshan rested both his hands on his son's shoulders. "Nothing is wrong; we just want you to be a good boy okay?" _

"_For both of us" Nida sadly told her son _

"_What? I'm so confused?" said Ravi feeling lost by the conversation _

"_Son" said Roshan. "We want you to be safe, be strong, and never give up hope and help your sister when she needs you the most. I know you'll make her proud of you as you did for me and your mother when we go…" _

"_Go? As in bye-bye?" asked Ravi who was shockingly surprised _

_Roshan and Nida nodded sadly _

"_WHAT? NO!" cried Ravi. "You…you can't go, I just found you! You need to come back with us" _

"_Son, I'm giving you a responsibility and that's to look after your sister…" Roshan told him "…especially the herd" _

_Ravi shook his head as tears started to swell up in his eyes. "No, no, no I won't leave you. I just can't, I don't want to, I…" _

_Nida placed her finger on Ravi's mouth to shush him and she tilted his son's head up. She looked into her young son's eyes and smiled. "Dear sweet Ravi, do you remember the way to Glacier Pass?" _

_Ravi sniffled and nodded sadly. "I guess so. But why do I have to know when you're going to be with me?" _

_Nida rested her head against Ravi's embracing the moment. "We'll be with you. Even if you can't see us" _

"_What do you mean if I can't see you? I can always see you" asked Ravi _

"_Ravi, darling" said Nida. "Let your heart guide you. It whispers so listen closely" _

_Nida pulled away before Roshan rested her hand on Ravi's cheek. "Hey knock it off squirt…" _

_Ravi sadly looked up at his father remembering the words he told him in his story. "…you got to be strong. You have to take care of Manfred, Sid, and Diego…especially Sid" _

"_I-I don't want to lose you again" said Ravi sadly _

"_And you won't" Roshan assured him. "No matter what happens to me and your mother, we'll always be with you forever inside your heart" _

_Ravi sadly smiled till he finally released his tears from his eyes as they came pouring down his face. Roshan and Nida hugged their son one last time before they pulled away again. _

_Suddenly a fainted voice started calling out from the distance. Ravi looked back around and listened. _

"_Zari?" said Ravi thinking it was his sister _

_Ravi listened harder when the fainted voice started calling out for him once more. _

"_Zari, Zari it's her. Mom, Dad, it's Zari she's…" Ravi soon paused when he turned back around to see his mother and father were behind him anymore. _

"_Mom?" said Ravi _

"_Dad?" _

_But no reply was heard. They were both gone out of sight. _

_Ravi fell to the ground on his knees and lowered his head. Just then he felt something around his neck and he reached into his shirt collar and pulled out what appeared to be a charm necklace. The boy studied it for a brief moment when he finally recognized it was the same old charm necklace his grandfather had given to the mammoth a long time ago._

_Ravi knew what to do with his responsibility and that is being there for Zari as well as Manny, Sid, Diego and the rest of the herd who need him. He will always remember this moment of remembrance and cherish it for as long as possible. Suddenly everything started to turn dark as Ravi closed his eyes and smiled as a few more tears streamed down in face before his mind started to clear its thoughts again._

* * *

(Back to reality)

Darkness was fading away and a light was coming towards him again. Ravi blinked a few times as his vision stayed blur for a few moments before everything started to clear from his mind. Ravi rolled his eyes around the area and noticed he was in a cave as a flash of light glowed from the other side of the corner that happened to be a campfire.

Ravi twisted his head up and noticed Zari who was holding him in her arms. He twisted his head to the other side and noticed Shira, who Zari was leaning up against, sleeping peacefully in a deep slumber.

Ravi twisted his head back to his sister and looked up at her and noticed she kept her eyes shut. The boy believed she was asleep but not for long.

Ravi raised his hand up and he rested it upon her sister's cheek feeling her warm soft skin.

"Zari?" said Ravi in a sleepiest tone

Zari opened her eyes as she blinked a few times before rolling her eyes down at her brother. When she did, he saw Ravi, who was half awake but was giving her a warm smile.

Zari's heart began to fill up with joy as tears started swelling up in her eyes and he held onto her brother's hand with a smile.

"Did…did we win?" asked Ravi

Zari closed her eyes and tears started to pour and stream down her face with happiness feeling relieved that Ravi had finally woken up. She opened her eyes and she nodded with an answer.

Ravi smiled back. Zari held him up and she and her brother embraced each other with a hug. They were both back together again like they knew they would. They both expressed their own love to each other like brother and sister should be.

"Oh Ravi I thought you'd be gone forever" said Zari as she wipes the remainder of her tears away. "You scared me half to death back there"

"You were scared? I almost made a code brown in my pants" Ravi told her

Zari and Ravi chuckled before Ravi spoke again. "I saw them Zari, I saw them"

"Saw who?" Zari asked

"Mom and Dad" Ravi answered

Zari blinked a few times before she felt very surprised and stared at Ravi with astonishment. She smiled and hugged her brother again.

"You know even if mom and dad are gone or not they'll still always be…" said Zari

"…in our hearts" Ravi finished the sentence

Zari nodded. "Yeah…they'll always be there to guide us"

"We just gotta listen closely" Ravi told her

Zari chuckled. Ravi soon felt something very warm from the back of him; he turned around and noticed Shira who was still in a deep slumber. The boy smiled before he reached his hand out and started petting her head. This caused Shira to purr delightful in her sleep due to each stroke the boy gave her on the body.

Shira suddenly blinked her eyes open and she looked over. When she saw Ravi her eyes jolted open; then she smiled.

"Ravi" said Shira soothingly before she got up and walked over and she pressed her head against Ravi's and began nuzzling him all around. Ravi wrapped his arms around the sabress's neck before she pulled him to the ground and started nuzzling him everywhere.

"Shira stop it, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I'm alright, I'm alright" Ravi begged her to stop

But Shira wouldn't listen. He kept nuzzling and licking him all over. Zari laughed by the amusement as she watched.

Once Shira finally stopped she gave Ravi a chance to get back up on his feet. Once Ravi did, he knelt down and wrapped him arms around Shira hugging her tight.

"You had me scared honey" Shira told him "I thought you were dead"

"Well I'm not…am I?" Ravi asked

Shira and Zari looked at each other and they smiled before shaking their heads. Zari rested her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"No, you're not" Zari assured him. "Your still here"

Ravi sighed with relief. "Phew, thanks otherwise I would have believed it"

Zari chuckled before she and her brother got off the ground. "C'mon Ravi, I think it's time you see everyone"

* * *

The next scene changes back with the herd gathered around the campfire. They were all quiet as they said not a word to each other; just complete and absolute silence. Everything was soundless before Sid spoke out again.

"I really hope Ravi's okay. Is he okay?" said Sid worrying about the boy

Diego sighed frustratingly. "He will be Sid, if we see he's okay

"You don't have to keep saying the same thing over and over again" Manny told him feeling irritated by Sid's talking.

"I know it's just I'm so scared" said Sid

"We're all scared Sid" Manny affirmed him "We just haven't heard from anything yet"

Just then Shira came out from the corner and happily started waking over to the group. Manny and Sid noticed her coming and Diego got on his paws and he walked over and he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"So what's the news?" Diego asked

"Is Ravi okay? Is he dead? Is he alive? Is he in a comma? Is he…" Sid quickly repeated before Manny clamped his mouth shut with his trunk

"How's he doing?" Manny asked

Shira didn't say a word but gave a warm smile. She turned her head over and the three looked straight. Zari soon came out from behind with a few tear stains on her face. Manny, Sid, and Diego looking confused for a second before Zari smiled.

Ravi soon came out from behind his sister. When he saw his friends he gasped but then smiled with delight.

Manny, Sid, and Diego gasped in surprise. Ravi soon came running up to them and he first hugged Sid around the waist.

Sid hugged him back before picking him and twirling him around in circles. "Ravi it's you! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"WHOA…" Ravi screamed and all Zari could do was laugh

Sid soon placed him on the ground and Ravi began walking around as his eyeballs spun around and he felt like he was about ready to fall to the ground before Diego caught him using his head.

"Thanks Diego" Ravi thanked the saber

Diego chuckled. "It's great to have you back kid"

Ravi hugged the saber before he walked up to Manny and smiled up at him.

"Ravi let me explain everything, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and…" Manny started apologizing before Ravi ran up and hugged Manny around the leg

Ravi nuzzled his face into Manny's warm fur. "I love you too"

Manny looked surprisingly shocked before he smiled down at him and he wrapped his trunk around Ravi and raised him up before pressing him against his face to form a hug.

"…and so do I" said Manny happily

Soon everyone started gathering around the two humans giving joy and love to them both. Duke, Thorn, and Chaos watched the happy reunion as they were all shedding tears.

"How do you like that (sniff)…" said Duke sadly. "…the kid is alive (sniff)…what a marvelous accomplishment"

Thorn sniffed. "…what a marvelous achievement (sniff)…"

Chaos sniffed. "(Sniff)…you said it, it's putrid"

"Gee, I wish there was a way we can help the poor kids" said Thorn feeling sorrowful for the two

"For once I agree with you feather-head" said Duke sadly. "There's gotta be something we can do to repay them"

Soon Chaos started 'woo-wooing' like bonkers. "WOO-WOO-WOO-WOO-WOO…Hold it! WOO-WOO-WOO-WOO-WOO"

Duke and Thorn watched him surprisingly before Chaos spoke out. "Fellas, I got a memory in the back of my head but I can't let it out. Help me!"

Duke and Thorn nodded before they both started smacking and bopping Chaos on the head.

(BOP)

(KLONK)

"More, more, faster, faster you guys!" Chaos ordered

(BOP)

(KLONK)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

"Faster, Faster" Chaos demanded

Duke and Thorn repeatedly smacked and bopped Chaos on the head a gazillion times. Duke knew this wasn't working so to make things easier he pecked his beak on Chaos head till finally something loud banged inside Chao's head till it crashed all the way up to his brain.

(BOING)

(BONK)

(DING)

Chaos smiled when the memory suddenly came back to him.

"I got it!" said Chaos happily

"What is it?" asked Duke

Chaos gestured his wing over making the three huddle as they started listening to Chaos's memory thought.

* * *

The next scene changes as the campfire was completely out showing everyone from the herd sound asleep. Zari and Ravi were shown sleeping next to each other on Manny's back as they both smiled while sleeping. Zari smiled as words came flowing through her mind.

"_Zari" said Roshan_

"_Dear sweet Zari" said Nida _

"_Make sure Ravi's safe with you at all times" said Nida _

"_And make sure you look after the herd" said Roshan_

"_Remember…" said Nida _

"_We'll be in your hearts, my brave little warriors" said Roshan_

"_Let your hearts guide you" said Nida _

Zari snuggled her brother closer to her as she slept happily through the night. She was happy her brother was with her at last…especially the herd.

* * *

**Well everyone another chapter is finally done! I'm sorry this took so long and I apologize for that. Anyway, I just want to say Happy Memorial Day and hope you all have pleasant weekend. Stay tuned and keep spreading me some more ideas because more will be coming your way soon! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everybody, so for the long wait again; it was my last week of high school and I had graduation about a week ago but I'm finally done and I' m ready to type and finish the story! **

**White Hunter: Good work. This story is really coming along great. I wonder what memory that Chaos had discovered after finally getting it knocked out of him? I hope to read the next chapter soon to find out. **

**I thought about what White Hunter said, so I thought I get my next idea knocked out of my head to express to all of you. Hope this makes you feel better White Hunter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The snow storm lasted for about the whole night till it finally simmered down when morning came around. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. The snow remained untouched but a large blanket covering the land. It showed a sparkling white making it more beautiful.

Manny, Zari, Ravi, and the rest of the herd were all now traveling together as they took the snow-covered field through the large ice-covered glaciers surrounding them. Manny introduced Zari to Ellie; Sid and Diego harassed each other like always; Crash and Eddie played tricks on Sid and Diego, as always; Peaches talked with Louis along with Ravi on her back; Duke, Thorn, and Chaos flew from above arguing, like all brothers do.

"You're husband's really not that bad…for a fathead" said Zari talking to Ellie

"Hey" said Manny angrily hearing that remark

Zari chuckled and turned to him. "In a nice way"

"I just can't thank you enough for saving my husband's life Zari" Ellie sweetly told her. "You really are something"

"Yeah but-I think he's something more than me" Zari replied

Zari turned to Manny and smiled at him. Manny glanced down and smiled back at her. Ravi was suddenly heard from the back showing Peaches, Louis, and the possums some of his fighting moves.

"And then I was like…HYAA, BOOM, BOOM, POW" Ravi replied adventurously as he did karate kicks and punches telling all the cool stuff he did to outwit Shadow and Zelena

"And then what happened?" asked Eddie

"Yeah tell us!" said Crash waiting to hear the exciting part

Ravi pulled out his dagger and raised it in the air. "With this trusty sword I sliced the flying beast in the buttocks"

Crash and Eddie soon high fived each other in applause. "Awesome"

"Wow, you were really brave back there kid, you know" Peaches replied to the boy

"Thanks" Ravi replied happily. "It's what brave boys do for being heroic"

"Yeah well were pretty heroic ourselves too…" Crash affirmed him before Eddie came in

"…and we're not afraid of anything" Eddie finished and the two possums lay back to back crossing their arms.

Ravi smirked and pointed down at the ground. "Spider"

"AGH" Crash and Eddie screamed like little girls

Once Crash and Eddie ran away screaming, Louis came sliding down Peaches trunk and hopped onto her tusk.

"I like you already" said Louis seeing how the possums were humiliated

Ravi and Louis did a fist bump; then Peaches gave him noogie on the head with her trunk. Diego and Shira were talking in conversation.

"Boy, I never knew Pinky's kids would get into all this trouble" said Diego. "And I thought he would be the only one having fun"

Shira chuckled. "Well at least they turned out okay like their parents"

Diego nodded. "Yeah, I wonder would it be like if 'we' were parents"

Shira looked away for a moment and she lowered her eyes to the side feeling like she should tell him already.

"Umm Diego…that's umm…that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about…" Shira attempted to explain before some interrupted

"Hey everyone stop!" Duke called

Everyone soon stopped as Duke, Thorn, and Chaos flew right down in front of them. Duke then patted Chaos on the back with his wing.

"This feather-head right here has something to share with the squirts" Duke announced. "Go ahead kid"

Zari and Ravi stepped forward so that could get the low down. As Chaos was about to speak his he suddenly gone into confusion.

"HMPH" exclaimed Chaos and he slapped his wing at his face in frustration

Duke and Thorn came up to him with angry expressions. "What's the matter with you?" Duke asked sternly

"Yeah give the kids the news!" said Thorn sternly

"I can't, it won't come out again help me!" Chaos demanded

So Duke and Thorn started head bopping Chaos again…

(BOP)

(KLONK)

(BOP)

(KLONK)

(BOP)

(KLONK)

(BOP)

(KLONK)

(BOP)

"C'MON, C'MON, FASTER, FASTER!" Chaos demanded more pain

Duke and Thorn now started punching real hard like they never have done before

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

"Faster, Faster" Duke demanded

Zari rolled her eyes and walked over. "Oh for the love of…"

Zari made a fist and with high speed she punched Chaos real hard in the head.

(PUNCH)

"Oh!" cried Chaos and he fell right to the ground. Once he stood back up he finally had the memory back in place and he smiled. "I got it!"

Duke and Thorn helpfully got Chaos back on his claws.

"Okay so what is it?" Zari asked

"Do you remember that place were both settlements were settling in settlement?" Chaos asked

"Wait a minute, do you mean…" Zari was about to ask the question

"Glacier Pass?" Ravi asked

Zari and the herd looked surprisingly down at him before Duke, Thorn, and Chaos nodded.

"Soitenly" Chaos answered happily

"So what about it?" Zari asked questionably

"I think we know where it is now" Thorn told them

"Your parents could be there" Duke told them happily

Zaria and Ravi looked surprisingly at each other. Then they turned to the herd who were giving them smiling looks on their faces.

Ravi then tugged his sister's arm. "Mom and Dad could still be here"

Zari knelt down and rested her finger tips under his chin "I guess there's only one way to find out"

Zari turned back to the others. "Would you guys mind?"

"Hey, it's alright" Manny assured her. "Where we go, you go"

Ravi smiled excitedly and Zari gently grasped Manny's trunk in her hand and patted it.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Manny"

Manny soon grasped Zari's hand back and held onto it tight. "Hey that's what families do"

Sid walked over and he rested her paw on Manny's trunk. "We stay together"

Diego walked over and he rested his paw with the others. "And we fight together"

"We got you're back Zari" Manny assured her

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Zari

"Let's go!" Ravi screamed joyously

Everyone soon started following Duke, Thorn, and Chaos as they made the skies and the entire herd was following them under their command as they started making their way to Glacier-Pass.

* * *

**I know this is kind of a little short but I ran out of ideas. But no matter, please review and stay tuned because only a few chapters will be coming up!**


	27. Chapter 27

**White Hunter: Good work on the chapter looks like the group is heading out on another adventure through their homeland to find the settlement where Zari and Ravi's mother and father could be. As the group journeys to Glacier Pass, Crash and Eddie decided to play a little prank on Ravi to get back at him for pulling a fast one on him. Ravi soon winds up chasing the possums to some gopher holes and starts to engage in a game of Wack-a-mole with the two brothers with Sid joining in to help out along with Zari, the three bird brothers and Diego, while the group watched in amusement. The game soon ended with Zari and Ravi clonking the two possum brother's on the head with Crash and Eddie fainting on the ground with mini images of dodo birds running around above their heads. As Ellie collected her two unconscious brothers the group continued on their way towards the settlement again. While journeying the group decided to take a break next to a geyser for a minute with Sid deciding to sit on it. Manny and Diego shared a knowing look as they counted backwards to one before Sid was sent flying into the air before landing head first back into the geyser again. The group helped Sid out of the geyser before they continued on their way again while encountering many odd things along with their travels. I hope this helps for your next chapter. **

**Hey everyone I'm back again! I didn't want to disappoint you with more waiting so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The weather was starting to warm up again as everything started to melt as the skies were blue and the sun was out and about. Duke, Thorn, and Chaos soared high as the others followed making every step count on the way of their journey. Meanwhile, the others trailed from behind talking while Ravi was skipping all alone. But unaware to him, the others were passing under a tree when Crash and Eddie popped out of the tree branches waiting for Ravi.

As you can see, the possum brothers laid out another trap but instead of using Sid, Granny, or Diego they were going to use Ravi as bait.

The possums giggled quietly.

"Just a few more steps…" said Crash secretively

"…and he'll be soaking wet!" said Eddie secretively

Once they shushed themselves, they saw Ravi was ready to make his approach. The possum brothers grabbed the vine together and they waited for the right moment.

Just as Ravi was coming under the tree, the possum brothers pulled the vine…

(SPLASH)

"ARGH" exclaimed Ravi

Ravi was revealed to be soaking wet all around his body. His clothes were damped and his hair was flatted over his face.

Ravi shook his hair like a dog to get the water off and his hair revealed all pointy and poufy-looking.

Crash and Eddie couldn't help but burst into laughter by the sight of this.

"That'll show him, who's the real boss" Crash laughed

"But Crash we don't even have a boss" Eddie laughingly affirmed him

"I know!" Crash assured him with laughter. "That's what makes it funny!"

Crash and Eddie laughed some more before two rocks came clonking both of them on the head knocking them both out of the tree.

(SMASH)

Crash and Eddie picked themselves up and rubbed the back of their heads.

"What just happened?" asked Eddie

Suddenly two human feet went into the scene. Crash and Eddie nervously looked up to see a furious Ravi glaring at them.

The possums laughed nervously before Crash spoke.

"He, he what's the actual purpose of your face?" Crash pointed out

Ravi's only reply was clonking both of them on the heads.

(BOP)

(BOP)

"OW" cried the possums with pain

"RETREAT!" cried Eddie as he jumped into Crash's arms before they scurried away screaming

"AGH" exclaimed Crash and Eddie

The others turned to see Crash and Eddie scurry into the woods when Ravi began chasing them.

"Get back here, I'll get you for this!" Ravi shouted while holding a club in his hand

As the others watched Ravi till he disappeared, Zari slapped his hand over her head. Ellie then shook her head seeing her brothers were up to no good again.

As Ravi paced through the forest, the possums ducked behind stones, bushes, and tree but Ravi knew exactly every place where they hid. The possum brothers soon came across a dirt pile filled with dozen of gopher holes. Crash and Eddie soon jumped up and they each flew in the holes.

When Ravi came to a stop, he looked at each hole waiting for the rat to come out and gets what's coming for it.

"Here possum, possum" Ravi chanted

Ravi gently patted his club on his hand waiting till one of them pops out.

"Here possum, possum" Ravi chanted once more

Soon a pebble came hitting Ravi on the head…

(BOP)

"Ow" cried Ravi as he touched his head

Ravi soon found the possum brothers laughing from each other holes holding a pee-shooter in their hands.

"Gotcha bulls-eye!" Crash cheered

"Even I could have done that" Eddie cheered

The possum brothers started laughing at Ravi's humiliation before some recognizable pair of claws walked up behind them.

"Whatcha gonna do now squirt?" asked Eddie still laughing

"No one can beat the masters of pranks" Crash told him still laughing

Ravi smirked and placed his fists on his hips. "How about three dumb jingo's?"

The possum's laughter soon started to simmer when they saw a feather fall down from above and they suddenly stopped.

"Uh-oh" said Crash and Eddie

The possum brothers rolled their eyes up and saw Duke, Thorn, and Chaos standing behind them. They also seemed hungry as they smacked their beaks with hunger.

"Oh boy supper time, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK" said Chaos joyously

"I'll take the skinny!" said Duke calling dips on Crash

"I'll take the scrawny!" said Thorn calling dips on Eddie

"I'll take the brown and tan!" said Chaos calling dips on both of them

"Get'em!" Duke ordered

"AGH" Crash and Eddie screamed with fear and ducked back inside the holes

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos jumped and landed on dirt causing a massive sand storm between them. Unfortunately for them, the possum brothers popped out from the other side while watching the hawk brothers fight.

"Ha, ha, those guys wouldn't know an egg shell from a bird" Crash joked

"Yeah or even not knowing that they were born in that egg shell" Eddie joked

The possum brothers soon began laughing again before two more pairs of recognizable feet walked up behind them.

The possum brothers soon stopped again and they rolled their eyes up again. It revealed to be Diego along with Sid by his side.

Diego menacingly smirked at them and said, "Boo"

"AGH" the possum brothers screamed in terror and ducked back in

Soon enough, Sid, Diego, and the hawk brothers were at war with the possums. Each and every one of them clogged a hole whenever Crash and Eddie popped out and bounced back into another hole. As they fooled around with Sid and Diego, they lured them into clogging every hole with their paws; and by the time they got to the hawk brothers they twisted things up by colliding the birds and the mammals to form a huge rounded, 'mamma-jingo'.

Zari and Ravi laughed by the amusement, while Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Louis, Granny, and Shira watched in confusion.

"Surrender yet?" asked Crash

"Never!" yelled Sid, Diego, Duke, Thorn, and Chaos

"Cool!" Crash and Eddie cheered before they both popped back into their holes.

The possum brothers soon flung into the air with their pee-shooters and together they both started shooting rapidly at the large 'mamma-jingo' and dropped back into their holes.

This made them all to crash-land on top of each other forming a large dog-pile.

"I'm really gonna kill'em for this!" said Diego darkly

"Not me, not till I catch my second breath" said Sid

"Why?" Diego asked darkly

"Because you guys are squeezing it right out of me" said Sid who was barely breathing

Crash and Eddie soon jumped on a rock and began laughing even harder. But unaware, Zari and Ravi quietly walked up behind, holding a club and without hesitation they whacked the possum brothers both on the heads.

(BOP)

(BOP)

"Hey did you feel something?" Eddie asked

"No I didn't feel a…" said Crash before he and his brother cross-eyed and fell backwards and slammed onto the ground into unconsciousness

Zari and Ravi smiled and high fived each other.

Ellie walked over and grasped her unconscious brothers in her trunk. "Sorry, my brothers can be not normal most of the times"

"Oh I' am way ahead of you sister" said Zari feeling the same way about Ravi

* * *

As the journey continued on, Sid dragged from the back calling out for everyone to stop.

"Hey guys wait up!" Sid called bit no one was listening

"Hey, hey, c'mon could you wait a second please!"

"Hey fellas!"

As numerous scenes changed time from the time being, the next scene changes next to a geyser with everyone waited by it as Sid made his approach.

"Phew" said Sid feeling exhausted. "Thanks for waiting"

Sid then rested on top of the geyser. Manny and Diego smiled before they started counting backwards.

"3…"

"…2…"

"...1"

"BAM"

Hot steam went bursting from the geyser along with Sid up in the air as well. Manny and Diego laughed before they all went moving along again. Sid soon came falling down and into the geyser with his rear-end sticking out.

"Sure is faithful" said Manny

* * *

After encountering numerous of odd predicaments, the gang soon reached the top of a hill. The two glaciers were leaning against each other and it had an opening for them to pass in. It had revealed they had finally found Glacier Pass.

"Everybody look!" Sid pointed out. "Glacier Pass!"

"We've made it!" Peaches cheered joyously

"Alright!" Crash cheered

"Yeah woo-hoo!" Eddie cheered

"I did it fellas, success!" said Chaos joyously and Duke and Thorn congratulated him by patting him on the back.

"This moment will go down in history!" said Thorn joyously

"At last you have a hunk of brain!" said Duke as he patted Chaos on the head

"Yeah…where'd I get it?" said Chaos

Duke suddenly gave him a murderous frown and he pecked him on the head.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos with pain

"SSHHAADD UUPP!" said Duke sternly

Manny and Diego were amazed that it was still here after all these years.

"Wow, I can't believe it's still here" said Diego feeling surprised

"Yeah at least that earthquake didn't this piece of memory that's for sure" Manny pointed out

Manny soon turned over his shoulder to Zari and smiled. "We're here you two"

Zari expressed a warm smile, and Ravi joyously started cheering.

"Alright yes!" Ravi cheered and he slid off of Manny's back and he started running towards Glacier-Pass. "MOM, DAD, WE'RE HOME, IT'S US, WE'RE HOME!"

"Boy he's sure in a hurry to get home" said Shira seeing the boy run

Zari walked past the herd as she looked up from Half-Peak seeing it was still here. She felt happy for the moment, before her smile disappeared and she turned around and saw the herd. Ever since the herd came into her life they were always so sarcastic, funny, and were always having each other's backs no matter what. They even were protecting her and her brother from danger what so ever.

She soon realized that this could be their last goodbye but she didn't want to just yet. She thought it would best just to let them know that she's thankful. Zari walked up to the herd.

"So…" Zari managed to say

"So…" said Manny also doing the same thing

"I guess you got us where we needed to get" said Zari as she manages to smile

"Yeah, we sure did" said Manny feeling uneasy

"I guess we should…um…probably see my family…if you all want to" said Zari attempting to put words into reason

"Oh yeah umm…umm…" said Manny trying to speak into reason before Sid interrupted him

"We'd be glad to!" said Sid happily

"Why not, we'd sure be glad to see Pinky again" said Diego agreeing with Sid for once. "Would you Manny?"

"Umm…Oh, Oh, Oh yeah sure, of course we would" Manny managed to finish his sentence

"Then let's go, let's not stand here all day" said Ellie

* * *

Soon everyone started walking to the top of the hill. As they were going, Manny kept his eyes on Zari and looked at her sorrowfully. He knew this could be the last time he'll ever see her and he knew he wanted to make the best of it.

Just as everyone finally reached the top, Zari noticed her brother was standing like a statue not far off. Zari quickly hurried over to him.

When she got to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ravi, Ravi what's wrong?"

Ravi revealed to have saddened eyes with his jaw dropped. The boy raised his finger up and he pointed out at the horizon. Zari looked straight and her eyes widened with shock when she couldn't believe her eyes.

She saw nothing but ruins everywhere in their old tribe. Ashes were spread on the ground, as it fell from the skies above; the tents and equipment were burned up as well where the trees and the forest. And bones…nothing but pieces of bones everywhere that belonged to humans that Zari and Ravi once knew.

They both slowly began walking down to their destroyed home as the herd came along with them feeling surprisingly shocked by the view of their friends' home.

As they walked around, Zari saw the burned up stuff around her as she walked through the ashes of her people. Ravi, however, had his hand over his mouth when he saw dead skeletons with spears jammed into their deceased bodies as well as the hounds were.

While the herd scurried around Manny, Sid, Diego along with Shira stayed by Zari and Ravi's side shockingly seeing the horror that they were seeing.

"Umm Manny…" asked Sid feeling horrified

"Yeah Sid?" said Manny also feeling horrified

"I see dead people" said Sid

"I can see that too Sid" said Manny

Diego took a few sniffs in the air trying to make out what happened here the last time. He kept sniffing before he cringed in disgust due to the horrible smell of the ashes.

"I-I-I don't understand" said Diego feeling confused. "I can't make out any of this at all"

Shira, who was also horrified, was looking around before she turned to Manny, Sid, and Diego.

"I wonder what could have done all of this?" Shira asked wanting know

Manny soon stopped everyone for a minute when he noticed Zari and Ravi standing from the side. He noticed they were staring at something so he thought it was best to go check it out.

As Manny, Sid, Diego, and Shira made their approach to Zari and Ravi, they stopped next to them.

"Zari?" Manny asked

"Ravi?" Diego asked

When they looked at Zari and Ravi, they noticed they looked horrifically shocked with sadness as they stared at the ground where they stand now.

"Are you guys alright?" Sid asked with concern

"What's the matter?" Shira asked with concern

Zari slowly raised her arm up and pointed at the ground. Manny, Sid, Diego, and Shira followed to where she was pointing before they all gasped.

They were seeing what they couldn't believe was two tombstones sticking in the ground having written, _"Here lies the proudest family: Roshan-loving husband, father, and proud warrior; Nida-loving mother, wife, and proud warrior"_

* * *

**Well everyone, another chapter finished! Only three more chapters till the big finale! Anyway, please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way! **

**P.S. I'm also working on my new sequel!**


	28. Chapter 28

**White Hunter: This must be a real shocker for Ravi and Zari after coming such a long way. After coming such a long way the group couldn't believe what they were seeing as they stared at the two grave stones before them. The two siblings instantly broke down as they fell to the ground and began to cry over the loss of their parents and tribe members. Manny comforted Zari as he wrapped his trunk around the older sibling, while Shira and Diego comforted Ravi. The group stayed standing near the grave stones as they gave their respects to Zari and Ravi's parents. After giving their respects the group decided to head back to where they had left the icebergs with Manny carry Zari on his back while Diego carried Ravi on his back as they began to make the long journey back to where they had come from. The group soon made camp in a cave for the night while the siblings sat quietly among the group. Zari was the first to speak after a while as she wondered out loud to herself on what she and her brother were going to do now. After hearing that question the herd offered the kids to come back and live with them on their island. Surprised by this offer the siblings asked if it was really okay for them to live with the herd, and Manny replied in kind that they would really love for the kids to come back with them, because, after all, they were no ordinary herd. Hope and happiness raised up within the two siblings hearts as they eagerly accepted the herd's offer, while Granny said that she always wanted grandchildren. The herd also invited the three bird brothers to join their group, which they eagerly accepted as well with Duke having to be convinced by Granny as she bopped him on the head. After the group went to sleep, Manny, Diego, and Sid soon dreamed about Roshan and his wife as they asked the animals to take care of their children and the three promised that they would raise and protect Zari and Ravi like they were their own. I hope this helps. **

**Thanks to White Hunter with another brilliant idea! Anyway here's the next chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

Ellie and the others soon joined their friends and family when they discovered the tombstones. Their eyes were filled with shock and terror and their jaws dropped. They were horrified to see the children's parents raved before their eyes which made them feel very sorrowful for them both. As they were watching, Zari and Ravi said nothing as they kept total silence to themselves. Their eyes were filled with sadness as they didn't move a muscle.

Manny slowly reached his trunk out and gently tapped Zari on the shoulder. "Zari…"

Zari slowly turned around and faced him with a small smile. "We've traveled so far…"

Manny felt a little unsure that Zari was alright or not. "…Zari"

"…and they're gone" Zari finished

Manny slowly rested it on Zari's shoulder. "Are you okay, kid?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm okay" Zari lied seeing that Manny knew she wasn't alright

Sid soon sighed and swiped the sweat off his forehead. "Phew! For a second I thought you were going to burst into tears…"

(SNIFFLES)

(SOBBING)

Zari's smile faded into heartbreak. Her face began to pout up and tears started swelling in her eyes as she covered her face with her hands. She soon broke down and landed on the floor and began crying letting all her emotions out. Zari's tears soon started pouring down her face as they streamed over her hands and dripped right on the ground as she sobbed. Ravi soon fell to his knees and he rested his head on his father's stone, then he wrapped his arms around his father and mothers tombstones, before he started sobbing with grief.

(SNIFFLES)

(SOBBING)

Zari and Ravi were sorrowing for the loss of their mother and father seeing that were gone forever along with the rest of the people they cared about too. When Manny, Sid, and Diego saw this they were heartbroken and filled with anguish.

Manny and Diego furiously turned and yelled. "SID!"

Sid raised his hands up in confusion. "What? I was just asking"

Manny and Diego slapped Sid on the back of the head.

(SLAP)

"OW" cried Sid with pain

Zari continued sobbing with grief as she looked back at her parent's graves and she sobbed even more.

(SOBBING)

Manny stepped forward and he took out his trunk and he gently wrapped it around Zari forming it into a hug. Zari accepted as she grasped it tight and continued to sob. Manny felt tearful and he closed his eyes.

As Ravi continued sobbing he sat flat on his bottom and continued crying. Just then Diego and Shira walked over to comfort him. Shira laid herself down on her tummy and she rested her head on the boy's lap and began purring. Ravi soon wrapped his arms around Shira's neck and he ducked his face into the saberess's fur as he continued to sob. Diego then rested his neck on Ravi's head and began purring. The two sabers tearfully closed their eyes.

Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Louis, and Granny soon lowered their heads low in anguish. Duke, Thorn, and Chaos, however, were holding onto each other as they cried out tears.

* * *

This was an absolute tragedy for Zari and Ravi. They had no family, no friends, no one left in the world to love. As of the next hour, the entire herd started laying flowers on top of the kid's parent's graves showing their absolute respect. As the animals were done, Zari and Ravi were the last to rest their flowers.

The two knelt down and they slowly rested their flowers on top of the rest of their friends.

"Goodbye…mom and dad" Zari replied tearfully

Ravi sniffled and more tears come out. "Mommy…Daddy…I'll miss you"

The two stood back up and they both embraced each other with a hug. Manny and the others watched sadly feeling their sorrows go into anguish. Once that was done, Zari and Ravi held each other's hand and began walking away leaving their parents to rest.

Manny soon gently wrapped his trunk around Zari's waist and placed her on his back. Zari then rested her back on Manny's and she closed her eyes.

Then Ravi walked over to Diego and he hopped on his back and he rested his tummy on him and he closed his eyes.

* * *

The whole herd soon walked under the two glaciers leaving Glacier Pass and on the long journey back home. As the hours went by, everyone stayed in absolute silence. Not a word to be said. Zari just gazed into the open skies while Ravi drifted into a deep sleep as he let one tear loose from his eye.

They walked all through daylight till sunset till it was already dark. Luckily, they managed to find an open cave to sleep for the night. Inside, Sid made a campfire as the entire herd began talking in conversation. Zari and Ravi, however, still stayed completely quiet as they both rested their heads on each other.

"Poor kids" said Ellie sadly. "I'm so sorry for them both"

"Yeah, I know just how they feel not having a family anymore" said Sid feeling the same way

"We all feel sorry for them Sid" Shira told him

"Yeah but what's going to happen to them now?" Diego pointed out

Manny looked away from his family before he spoke out to the kids. "Zari, Ravi?"

Zari and Ravi noticed and their turned to his attention.

"Are you guys okay?" Manny asked with concern

Zari looked down for a moment before she finally spoke again. "They're gone…they're all gone…what are we supposed to do now?"

Manny looked down and closed his eyes. But then suddenly an idea flashed into his mind which brightened things up.

"You know something" Manny blurted out. "I was just thinking and…and maybe…why don't you live with us"

Zari and Ravi looked surprisingly at Manny. "WHAT?"

Sid, Diego, and Shira soon did also the same thing. "WHAT?"

Ellie turned to Manny with an astonishing look on her face. "Oh Manny that's a wonderful idea"

Zari got off her seat and got to her feet. "Wait, wait, hang on, whoa, whoa, wait a minute? You want us…to live…with you?"

Ravi stood off his seat and spoke. "All of you?"

"Of course" Manny answered happily. "You two can be part of our herd"

"It'll be fun" Peaches assured her. "Plus, you wouldn't have to worry about anything"

Zari and Ravi looked at each other for a moment before they both went into conference.

Ravi was jumping up and down excitedly. "We should Zari! This could change our lives!"

"I know, I know but I'm not sure if it's a good idea" said Zari feeling unaware of the offer

"Are you kidding?" asked Sid calling out. "Being part of the herd is like…the best thing that could ever change your lives!"

"He's got a point there you two" Diego confirmed him. "You'd be safe with us. We take care of each other"

"Really?" said Zari feeling convinced. "You…you would do that for us?"

"After everything we've put you all through?" Ravi asked

"And besides I'm not sure if animals like to see a herd with two humans in the group" Zari confirmed them

Manny walked over and he rested his trunk under Zari's chin and he tilted her head up. "Look I know this may seem hard for you both…but I just want you to know that I…that I…" he soon stopped and closed his eyes

Zari smiled and rested his hand on Manny's trunk. "What?"

Manny took a really deep breath and sighed. "I have feelings for both of you…okay, I care about both of you…and…and I love you…I MEAN IT! I LOVE YOU, I REALLY LOVE YOU BOTH!"

Zari and Ravi smiled feeling grateful.

Manny smiled back. "But the best part is that we're no ordinary herd at all"

"Really?" Ravi asked curiously. "Cause I always thought you were like all the rest. Besides I don't know if we can fit up there"

"So?" Diego confirmed him. "Look at us do we look like a normal herd to you?"

Everyone soon showed smiles, except for Sid. Manny then slapped Sid on the back of the head.

(SLAP)

"OW" cried Sid before he was smiling along with the rest of the herd

Zari and Ravi's faces were filled with hope and happiness as they both felt happy that the herd offered the two to live with them and the rest of the herd back on the island.

* * *

Manny then happily turned to Duke, Thorn, and Chaos. "How about it you chumps, do you want to be part of our herd?"

"Do we want to be part of the herd?" said Duke excitedly

"Do we want to be part of the herd?" asked Thorn excitedly

"Do we?" asked Chaos in confusion

Duke and Thorn turned to Chaos furiously before Granny started whacking Duke on the head with her stick.

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh!" cried Duke as he yelped in pain

"YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK" Chaos laughed hysterically before Duke stomped on his claw

(STOMP)

"Oh, Oh, Oh!" cried Chaos with pain. "We do!"

As the night was young, everyone was soon asleep dreaming happily. Suddenly Manny, Sid, and Diego were visioning of themselves inside their dreams together…

* * *

_(Inside the minds) _

_Manny, Sid, and Diego discovered themselves walking around an open field_

"_Hey Manny what are you doing here?" Sid asked _

"_I don't know, but what are you doing here Diego?" Manny asked Diego _

"_I would ask you guys the same question" said Diego _

_Soon the three heard laughing echoing around them. The three stayed close next to each other. _

"_What was that?" Manny asked _

"_I don't know but it's coming up ahead!" Sid pointed out_

_Two figures were slowly walking towards them. The three studied them seeing it was a male and a female when they saw them walking towards them. As they got closer, Manny noticed that the male looked oddly familiar. The male and the female gave the three smiles. _

"_Who are you?" Manny asked demandingly _

_The male chuckled and stepped forward. "Don't you guys recognize me?" _

_The three studied the male for a moment before their eyes were filled with surprise when they realized it was Roshan a.k.a Pinky. _

"_It can't be?" said Manny surprisingly _

_Roshan chuckled and he placed his hand over his eyes and played the peek-a-boo game Diego had taught him years ago. _

_Manny smiled joyously. "It is its Pinky!" _

"_PINKY!" Manny, Sid, and Diego cheered joyously _

_The animals and Roshan formed a big reunion hug while his wife Nida giggled. Soon as the hugging stopped, they spread part. _

"_Wow, Pinky it's great to see you again!" said Sid joyously _

"_Yeah I have to say you turned out great!" said Manny joyously recognizing Roshan slim but body-build body. _

"_Yeah I get noticed all the time" said Roshan always getting rumors about his workouts _

"_And I thought not all humans couldn't talk?" said Diego _

_Roshan knelt down and patted Diego on the head. "Yeah well you thought wrong pussy cat" _

_Nida soon walked over and rested her chin on her husband's shoulder. "You've all been very brave" _

"_Why are you here?" Manny asked. "Both of you?" _

_Roshan and Nida turned to each other and smiled before turning back to them. _

"_We never left" Nida answered _

"_We wanted to make sure we'd say our final goodbyes" Roshan pointed out _

"_WHAT, BUT WHY?" Sid asked pouting _

"_Sid, our children are on their own now and they need someone to look after them" Roshan affirmed him _

"_Oh really I wonder who that is?" asked Sid _

_Diego frowned furiously before he slapped him on the back of the head again. _

_(SLAP) _

"_OW" cried Sid _

"_He means us you idiot!" Diego confirmed him sternly _

_Sid rubbed his head and frowned. "Say what's the idea, I bet he wouldn't do that! Would you?" _

"_Sure…" Roshan answered in reply and he slapped Sid on the back of the head. _

_(SLAP) _

"_OW" cried Sid. "He did!" _

"_Guys listen to me!" said Roshan demandingly. "I know our kids are going to be lost without our guidance so I need you guys to stay by their side no matter what. Okay?" _

"_Sure" Manny, Sid, and Diego happily responded _

"_You promise me?" Roshan asked _

_Manny, Sid, and Diego turned and the three nodded. "We promise" they answered _

_Roshan smiled and Nida spoke out. "You three are so special. Never forget that" _

"_So what happens now?" Sid asked _

"_Now I think it's time for us to go" said Roshan. "It was great seeing you again for the final time" _

"_Wait!" Manny called out making Roshan and Nida turn around one last time. "Will we ever see you again?" _

_Roshan smirked. "Manny. I'll always see you…in your dreams of course" _

"_Farewell you three and thanks again" Nida called _

_As Roshan and Nida started making their journey, Manny, Sid, and Diego sadly but happily watched as their friend disappeared into the distance. Sid sniffed up a tear. _

"_He never forgot about us" said Sid remembering his promise to Pinky _

"_Yeah…and we sure won't forget about him" said Manny happily _

"_Who knew kids grow up so fast, you know?" said Diego happily. _

_Manny, Sid, and Diego began laughing before their dreams fading into a white flash._

* * *

**Chris Pratt as Roshan **

**Bryce Dallas Howard as Nida **

**Well another chapter is done! Only one more chapter for 29, plus chapter 30 will be the biggest finale so stay tuned! **

**P.S. spread me one last idea for my last chapter before I give you all the grand surprise for chapter 30!**


	29. Chapter 29

**White Hunter: Good work on this chapter. Morning soon came as the group started making their way towards the iceberg to take back to the island. They take the short cut that Ellie and the group took when they were trying to find Manny and the group. While they were walking back Granny begins to shout out the name of her pet while questioning either Ravi or Zari if they had seen her Precious. Zari, getting a little irritated about the whole ordeal, asked the herd who Precious is and they reply that Precious was Granny's pet and that they'll get a chance to meet her when they get back to the boats. Zari muttered in slight sarcasm "I can hardly wait" while they continued to walk. Shira after a while of being quiet decided to stop the herd and tell them something that she had been waiting to tell them for a while. After a little bit of hesitation, Shira announces that she's pregnant with Diego's cubs. The group was stunned to hear this for a moment before Diego was the first to break the ice as he asked if Shira was sure and she nodded her head nervously, but her nervousness was short lived as Diego suddenly got excited about the news before he jumped onto a large boulder and let out a roar of pride. The group soon got out of their shock as they began to praise Shira and congratulate her and Diego. The group soon got to the boat, but they soon came across the problem when they saw the boat was completely beached. Ravi asked the question on how they were going to get the boat off the beach when Granny called out Precious's name again. Duke, finally losing his temper, shouted out at Granny to knock it off. But he soon ate his words when the group sees Precious rising up from behind the boat. After the two kids and the three birds got over their shock the herd gathered some vines and got Precious to pull the boat off the sandbar with the herd on board before the whale began to push the boat back to the herd's island. **

**Well everyone enjoy this last chapter and a big thanks to White Hunter with this last brilliant idea, so enjoy!**

* * *

Morning finally came as the sun came over the horizon as the skies were bright blue and not a cloud to be seen. The herd was soon on their way as they continued through the ruined valley of their old home. Ellie lead the group by taking the short cut, she and her group took the last time, as they walked through the large canyon. As they were walking, they noticed Granny was calling out for her pet whale again.

"Precious!" Granny called

"Precious, come here sweetie!"

"Mamma wants to see you again!"

"Precious!"

Zari and Ravi feeling irritated were covering their ears with their fingers as they rode on Manny's back.

Ravi irritatedly groaned. "Gr, why won't she stop talking!"

"May I ask who is 'Precious' exactly?" Zari asked in an irritated tone

Manny chuckled and turned over. "You'll get used to it after you've been with us for a while. That practically goes off every morning"

"But why is she saying that?" Ravi asked curiously

Sid tugged Ravi's foot. "That's because 'Precious' is my Granny's pet"

"Pet?" both kids asked in confusion

"Yeah, Granny's pet" Diego confirmed the two. "You'll be very surprised when you get to meet her"

"Ooh, I can hardly wait" Zari said in slight sarcasm

Sid chuckled and he slapped Zari on the leg. "Believe me she'll blow your heads off"

"Not me, I want to keep my head!" Ravi yelped with fear before Zari, Manny, Sid, and Diego started laughing

* * *

While the others were laughing, Shira was quiet since they left this morning and she hasn't spoken a world to any of the herd members especially Diego. She dint want to keep the secret any longer so she thought that it was best to tell everyone the truth. She turned around and faced everyone.

"Hey everyone!" Shira called out

Everyone soon stopped and Diego walked forward.

"Shira is everything alright?" Diego asked with concern

"No, no I'm not alright" Shira answered. "I didn't want to tell you yet because I didn't think you would listen but I'm going to say it"

"Well then spit it out baby" said Diego letting speak the news

Shira hesitated for a moment and she took a deep breath. "Diego…everyone…I'm pregnant!"

Everyone surprisingly gasped as Diego stood with wide-eyes and his jaw dropped. Shira looked nervously at Diego seeing what his response is. But unfortunately, Diego stood like a statue as he didn't move a single muscle from his body.

"Diego…" Shira asked nervously

Shira raised her paw and tapped Diego on the head. Suddenly Diego started to tip to the side before he hit the ground.

(BAM)

Zaria and Ravi quickly got off of Diego and walked over to a small spring and to grab a shell of water. The two hurriedly rushed over to Diego.

"Stand clear!" Zari yelled

Ravi threw the water and it splashed onto Diego's face finally waking him up.

(SPLASH)

"ARGH" Diego grunted and he got up on his four paws and shook all the water off of him

Once that was over, Diego looked at Shira again seeing she was still unaware of what he thinks of the news.

"You mean…I'm going to be a father?" Diego asked

Shira nodded with reply. "Yes, yes you are"

The moment suddenly filled Diego's heart with joy. He made a sad smile on his face till his blood started flowing through his body and his paws began to start jumping.

"WHOO-HOO!" Diego cheered excitedly. "YEAH ALRIGHT!"

Shira's nervousness finally faded away and she smiled with relief. The others watched him celebrate as they all walked over to Shira to congratulate her. Diego then climbed up a large boulder and looked into the distance. Diego laughed before and stepped back and he let out the mightiest roar the world as ever seen showing his pride.

(ROARING)

The roar was so loud it hurt Zari and Ravi's ears bit they were glad to see that Diego was very happy.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD, I'M GOING TO BE A DAD, I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! ALRIGHT!" Diego cheered excitedly

Diego jumped off and landed right in front of the herd and he walked over to Shira. The two shared a moment with each other.

"You know you didn't have to really keep it from me you know" Diego confirmed her

Shira smiled. "I know it's just…I didn't think you would actually take it"

Shira lowered her head before Diego raised his paw under her chin and titled her head up. "Shira, telling me this is the best that anyone has ever done for me. And you should be proud of it"

Shira chuckled. "I know"

The two shared a kiss as they began to make-out. The other happily watched the moment, except for Sid, Crash, and Eddie who were disgusted to see them kiss.

* * *

As the herd continued on, they finally reached the beach in time. As they began walking on the sand they noticed the iceberg ship up ahead. They were happy at first but were shocked to see that the ship was now stuck on the sandbar on the island.

"Oh that's perfect" said Zari feeling irritated

Ravi turned to everyone. "How are we going to get off the island now?" he asked curiously

Just as Ravi asked the question, Granny started calling out for Precious again. This irritated Zari and Ravi again as the two covered their ears. Duke, Thorn, and Chaos, however, were more irritated by the sound as they each covered their ears with their claws to block out the noise.

"There goes that purple had again for the 5th time!" said Duke agitatedly

Duke started running in place from his spot and slapped his face dozens of times.

"Doesn't she know there's no one!" said Thorn agitatedly

"No she's probably looking too far into the afterlife!" said Duke before he pecked Thorn on the head.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn

Duke having enough, ordered his brothers to walk over and confront Granny.

"Hey you!" Duke yelled. "What's the matter with you, knock it off!"

"Yeah you're driving us crazy!" yelled Thorn

Chaos then threw his wing at her. "HMPH"

"Why don't you knock off to your own business!" Granny yelled before she slapped all three of them in the face.

(TRIPLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" exclaimed Duke, Thorn, and Chaos

Suddenly a large shadow began rising from over the ship covering the whole space of the island. Zari and Ravi stared with wide-eyed on shock as their jaws dropped.

"Precious!" Granny cheerfully called

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos grunted with annoyance.

"There she goes again!" said Duke sternly. "If she says the word 'Precious again, I'm going rip…"

Duke stopped when he, Thorn, and Chaos saw the large shadow covering the island. The three slowly and cautiously turned around and when they saw their sights of the ginormous sperm whale the three froze and their feathers stood out with fear.

"NYAGH" exclaimed Duke, Thorn, and Chaos fearfully and then the three fainted into unconsciousness

(BOING)

Zari and Ravi slowly walked over next to Granny.

"That's Precious?" Zari asked surprisingly

Granny nodded. "Yep, that's my baby!"

"She…is…AWESOME!" Ravi cheered seeing the sight of the whale

"Precious, would you be a dear and help us get the boat off the island" Granny asked her whale to give them a push

Precious replied with a bellowing sound stating 'yes'

* * *

The whole herd started boarding the ice ship as Manny carried an unconscious Duke, Thorn, and Chaos in his trunk. Once everyone was on, the herd threw some vines out to Precious and placed it in her mouth. As they were ready to set sail again, Precious started pulling the ship off the sandbar and began sailing the ship out into the ocean leaving the destroyed island behind.

Zari and Ravi took one last glimpse of the island as they started thinking of their parents again. They both sat in the back of the ship with one arm over the other trying to comfort each other.

"Zari?" Ravi asked his sister

"Yeah?" said Zari

"I'm really going to miss them" Ravi told her sadly

Zari tugged her brother closer to her and she rested her chin on his head. "Yeah me too Ravi, me too"

Just then, Manny, Sid, Diego, and Shira walked up behind the two, and the two turned around.

Manny then walked over and placed his trunk on Zari's shoulder.

"Your parents would have been proud of both of you for what you've done" Manny smiling assured them

"You think so?" Zari asked

"Of course" Sid assured her back. "After all, you'd did come all this way just to find out"

Diego and Shira sat down next to Ravi and the orange saber rested his paw on the boy's shoulder.

"You two did the best that anyone could've done" Diego assured them. "You should be thankful for that"

"And the best part is…look where you've ended now" Shira assured them

Zari and Ravi looked at each other and smiled and the two stood off from the ground and looked at their friends.

"You're right" said Zari seeing they were right. "We did come a long way. It was like a never ending challenge that got us this far"

"And now, we've ended up on a new spot didn't we?" Ravi asked happily

Zari wrapped her arms around Ravi, and Ravi wrapped his arms around Zari and the two formed a hug.

"Yes…yes we did" said Zari happily

Manny, Sid, Diego, and Shira smiled as they stood next to the two kids along with Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Louis, Granny, Peaches, Duke, Thorn, and Chaos as they joined them in a big lineup seeing that they were all off on a brand new start to start their new lives in one big happy family. The scene soon changes as the camera goes up into the sky and takes one last glimpse of the sun before the scene fades into black.

* * *

**Well everybody hope you enjoyed this last chapter! But stay tuned because the big finale is coming up next!**


	30. Chapter 30

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for…get ready to Break Free by Ariana Grande (feat. Zedd)! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**(DJ music starts playing as the credits start appearing with Ravi playing the DJ and Zari getting ready to sing) **_

**Zari: "**_**If you want it, take it **_

_**I should've said it before **_

_**Tried to hide it, fake it **_

_**I can't pretend anymore"**_

"_**I only wanna die alive **_

_**Never by the hands of a broken heart **_

_**Don't wanna hear you lie tonight **_

_**Now that I become who I really are"**_

* * *

**(The herd jumps out and starts dancing as the credits go out showing the entire cast) **

**(Manny is seen dancing as his credits shows up) **

"**Ray Romano as Manny" **

**Zari: "**_**This is the part when I say I don't want ya"**_

* * *

**(Sid is shown doing the robot as his credits appear) **

"**John Leguizamo as Sid" **

"_**I'm stronger than I've been before" **_

**(Diego slides into the picture and starts his 'tip-toe' dance as he moves his body to the beat) **

"**Denis Leary as Diego" **

"_**This is the part when I break free **_

"'_**Cause I can't resist it no more"**_

* * *

**(Zari is then shown singing feeling the music flow into her body as she begins dancing) **

"**Maia Mitchell as Zari" **

_**[2x] **_

"_**This is the part when I say I don't want ya" **_

**(Ravi is seen DJ-ing the song as he jumps up in down flapping his hand up in down to the beat) **

"**Ty Simpkins as Ravi" **

"_**I'm stronger than I've been before"**_

* * *

**(Crash and Eddie appear as they both did the moonwalk) **

"**Seann William Scott as Crash" **

"**Josh Peck as Eddie" **

"_**This is the part when I break free" **_

"'_**Cause I can't resist it no more"**_

* * *

**(DJ music soon starts smoothing down before it went back to the beat again as Zari's hair blew around her face making the scene more hotter) **

**(Granny seen came in slapping her behind as she did the cowboy dance" **

"**Wanda Sykes as Granny" **

"_**Though on your body"**_

"_**I came alive" **_

"_**It was lethal" **_

"_**It was fatal" **_

"_**In my dreams it felt so right" **_

**(Shira appears as she moves her body to the beat in a dazzlingly fashion) **

"**with Jennifer Lopez as Shira" **

"_**But I woke up every time" **_

**(Ellie appears as she dances to the beat of the music) **

"**and Queen Latifah as Ellie"**

* * *

"_**Oh, baby" **_

"_**This is the part when I say I don't want ya" **_

**(Louis and Peaches then enter the picture as Louis was seen dancing on Peaches trunk while Peaches moves her body to the beat) **

"**Josh Gad as Louis" **

"**Keke Palmer as Peaches" **

"_**I'm stronger than I've been before"**_

* * *

**(Then lastly Duke, Thorn, and Chaos jumped in as they danced in a circle waving their feathers to the beat) **

"**Chris Diamantopoulos as Duke" **

"**Sean Hayes as Thorn" **

"**Will Sasso as Chaos" **

"_**This is the part when I break free" **_

"'_**Cause I can't resist it no more**_

_**[2x] **_

"_**This is the part when I say I don't want ya" **_

"_**I'm stronger than I've been before" **_

"_**This is the part when I break free" **_

"'_**Cause I can't resist it no more" **_

**(The herd a final lineup as Zari wrapped her arm around Ravi as they all continue swaying their bodies to the beat. Then after the DJ music finally ended the herd ended with a pose and the song has ended)**

* * *

**Voice Cast: (Alphabetical) **

_**Chris Diamantopoulos as Duke**_

_**Josh Gad as Louis **_

_**Sean Hayes as Thorn **_

_**Bryce Dallas Howard as Nida**_

_**Angelina Jolie as Zelena **_

_**Queen Latifah as Ellie **_

_**Denis Leary as Diego **_

_**John Leguizamo as Sid **_

_**Jennifer Lopez as Shira **_

_**Maia Mitchell as Zari **_

_**Gary Oldman as Shadow **_

_**Keke Palmer as Peaches **_

_**Josh Peck as Eddie**_

_**Chris Pratt as Roshan **_

_**Ray Romano as Manny **_

_**Will Sasso as Chaos**_

_**Seann William Scott as Crash **_

_**Ty Simpkins as Ravi **_

_**Wanda Sykes as Granny **_

_**THE END!**_

* * *

**I like to thank everyone for their participation for following this story. I also want to give a huge thanks to White Hunter who helped make my story as possible if it wasn't for you. I would also like to thank my story followers for following the story. **

**You've all been a wonderful audience and I thank you again! **

**But hey it's not over…why…because I'm putting up my new sequel next called "Ice Age 6: The Extinction" **


End file.
